Total Mobius Island
by katalinethedingo
Summary: 22 contestants compete for a chance at 1,000,000 dollars. Join your hosts Shadow and Amy for this epic competition. Who will rise? Who will fall? Who will win the 1,000,000 dollars? Find out on Total Mobius Island. ShadowxAmy, EspioxOC, ScourgexOC. Warning: OCs.
1. Not So Happy Mobians Part 1

**Total Mobius Island**

**Not So Happy Mobians Part 1**

The landscape shows grass with the ocean. Just then a beautiful pink hedgehog with shoulder length quills appears in front of the camera. She was wearing light brown cargo shorts with a navy t-shirt and white long sleeve shirt underneath. She smiles at the camera.

"Hi everyone, Amy Rose here. Welcome to the new reality t.v show called Total Mobius Island and we are here at Camp Wawanakwa. I know the island sank last season with Chris but that was on Earth, this is actually Planet Mobius. This season will be different, instead of teenage humans, teenage Mobians will be competing for a chance for one million dollars. 22 contestants will face a challenge of working with each other or working against each other. There will be drama, there will be cameras watching their every move, there will also be epic challenges, there will be gross food. Who will fall? Who will rise? Who will be the last Mobian remaining? Find out on this show of. Total. Mobius. Island."

* * *

_Theme song_

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

_you guys are on my mind._

Spencer is underwater swimming away from a shark with a fish.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Raiden and Mana were seen rowing canoe together when they spot Spencer swimming away and sees the fish rise to the surface dead. A falcon then came and takes the dead fish away only for it to drop seconds later.

_I wanna be famous_

Spark was seen practicing his electricity powers until the fish suddenly lands in his hand and electrocutes himself. Diana nearby sees the scene and laughs a little until she sees Coal glaring at her.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Blood and Jake were both seen in a rubber inflatable boat glaring at each other before realising they were heading towards a waterfall.

_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

Icee was seen looking around on a log while not noticing Blood and Jake falling down the water fall behind her. Sparkle was swinging on a vine and accidentally crashed into Icee gliding her towards the confessional.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

Icee and Sparkle crashed into the confessional causing Aero to come out of the confessional before glaring at the two girls

_I'll get there one day_

Shadow was in the kitchen stirring green stuff in a pot while smirking evilly at Elise and Sky who was tied up to chairs. They both glance at each other fearfully.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Both Kylaya and Bass we're having an arm wrestling with both of them struggling to get the other person out. Meanwhile outside of the kitchen, both Misteria and Anya were both looking out into the horizon of the ocean on the sand of the beach.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Kiki and Alicia were both sitting next to each other talking to each other while also looking at a photo in each hand. Nearby Goth was swimming in the water while accidentally getting hit by Raiden and Mana's canoe.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Hazel was on the dock during the sun set juggling three bowling pins. She throws one into the sky making it spin in the when the landscape turned into night.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Both Shadow and Amy were sharing a loving gaze before Devain interrupts by putting his arms around the both of them.

_(Whistling in tune)_

The camera zooms out showing everyone around the campfire.

_Theme song end._

* * *

Amy was on a wooden dock while facing the camera. "We're back and we are about to meet our first contestant." A speed boat appears showing a blonde cat stepping out of it. She smiles at Amy. Amy smiles back. "This is Hazel the Cat everyone." Hazel runs up to Amy and hugs her.

"It is so good to finally meet you Amy. Where's Shadow? I heard he was also hosting the show." Amy shrugs.

"It so good to meet you too Hazel. Speaking of Shadow, where the heck is he? Anyways, welcome to the competition Hazel." Hazel nods.

"Thank you." A beep was heard when a brown wolf with angel wings steps onto the dock with her suitcase. Amy smiles at her.

"Everyone welcome, Alicia the Wolf." Alicia smiles at Amy as she also hugs her.

"Hi Amy, how's it going?" Amy nods.

"I'm going good, by the way, I think you are excited to meet someone on this show right?" Amy winks at her. Alicia grumbles.

"Yeah, sure am. Thanks a lot Conner." Hazel walks up to Alicia. She lends her hand out to her.

"Hi, I'm Hazel." Alicia shakes her hand with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Hazel." Another beep was heard grabbing both girl's attention. A brown echidna appeared on the dock with a suitcase. Amy lends her hand out to him.

"Bass, nice to see you." Bass nods before shaking her hand.

"Amy Rose, it's a pleasure to meet you. Where's Shadow?" Amy shrugs.

"Don't know, don't care. Why don't you make friends with the girls over there?" Bass shrugs before walking over to them. He puts his suitcase down and lends both his hands out to the two girls.

"Bass the Echidna, please to meet you." Hazel shook his right hand.

"I'm Hazel, Hazel the Cat. This is Alicia, Alicia the Wolf." Bass nods but they were interrupted by another beep. A navy wolf with his black suitcase appeared on the dock with a gloomy look on his face. Amy waves at him.

"Goth the Wolf everyone." Goth looks around while walking towards Amy. He glares at her.

"Is this where we're staying? In a crappy summer camp?" Amy shrugs.

"Seems like it." Goth shook his head.

"I did not sign up for this. I don't even want to be there in the first place. Stupid bet."

"Sorry Goth, but you have to stay here until you get eliminated. Says in your contract." She holds up a contract. Goth takes the contract away from her and rips it into two. He throws it away into the water. He smirks at her.

"Not anymore." Amy giggles confusing Goth.

"You know the good thing about lawyers, they make lots and lots of copies." Goth groans before picking up his suitcase to join everyone else. Another beep was heard revealing a yellow hedgehog which looks like Sonic, only she is female. "Welcome Sparkle the Hedgehog everyone." She shakes Amy's hand.

"Where's Shadow? Isn't he also hosting the show?" Amy shrugs.

"Same answer, don't know, don't care. Why don't you join everyone else?" Sparkles nods before looking at Goth, Bass, Alicia and Hazel. She smiles nervously.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you guys." Another beep was heard. A red coloured hedgehog with grey streaks appeared on the dock with his suitcase. His appearance was intimidating to the other players as he was glaring into the distance. He walks past Amy.

"Welcome Aero the Hedgehog everyone." He stands away from the other people while standing next to Goth. They both glare at each other. Another beep was heard when a grey, blue, red, silver, gold and orange coloured gorilla appeared on the dock with his own suitcase. He shakes Amy's hand.

"Hiya Amy, it's so good to see you!" Amy smiles at him.

"Hi Spencer, wow, your a big fella." He shrugs as he runs to the other contestants. "Everyone welcome Spencer Daniel Ricardo." He waves at the other contestants.

"Hi I'm Spencer, nice to meet you all." Hazel shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hazel. And this is Alicia, Bass, Sparkle and the two grumpy ones are Goth and Aero." Goth smirks at Hazel.

"You don't blame me for being grumpy right?" Another beep was heard when a blue fox appeared on the dock with his suitcase. His t-shirt read 'I told you I get into Total Mobius Island'. Amy smiles at him.

"Sky the Fox everyone." He nods at Amy before making his way to the others. Spencer shakes his hand.

"Hi, I'm Spencer." Sky nods.

"Nice to meet you Spencer." Another beep was heard when a white and blue hedgehog appears on the dock with a bag over her shoulder.

"Everyone welcome, Mana Muto." Mana walks over to Amy.

"Hi Amy, where's Shadow?" Amy shrugs.

"I don't know, he was supposed to be here with me. Anyways, welcome to the competition Mana." Mana smiles.

"Thanks Amy." She walks over to the other contestants to be intimidated by the amount of people. She smiles nervously.

"Hi, I'm Mana." Alicia shakes her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alicia and this is Hazel, Bass, Sparkle, Spencer, Sky and the two grumpy ones are Goth and Aero." Another beep caught their attention two girls appeared on the deck. One of them was a black wolf while the other was a orange tiger. Amy smiles at the both of them. "Everybody welcome Misteria the Wolf and Anya Tiger-Lily the Tiger." Amy hugs Anya and then hugs Misteria.

"Nice to meet you Amy, oh my gosh Misteria. We are meeting Amy Rose in person. I wonder where Shadow is." Amy grumbles.

"Yeah, I wonder." Both girls left Amy to meet the others. Another beep was heard when dark brown dingo appears on the deck with her duffle bag. Her appearance intimidates the other girls. Amy nods at her. "Diana the Dingo everyone." Diana looks at her surroundings before looking back at Amy.

"Now I'm not sure if going to jail is worth this." Amy shrugs.

"Well, just to make sure you don't try to kill any other girls on the island. We decide if you do anything that will get someone killed, we have to send you back to Juvie." Diana shrugs and walks to the others. Another beep was heard when a blue hawk steps on the deck with his suitcase. Amy smiles at him. "Everyone, this is Jake the Hawk." The hawk shakes Amy's hand.

"Hi Amy, how's it going?"

"I'm going great. How's your girlfriend?" Jake rolls hie eyes.

"She's going great. Where's Shadow?" Amy groans.

"Why does everyone keep asking that question? Don't know, don't care. Just join the others." Jake shrugs and walks over to the other people. He lends his hand out to Goth.

"Jake, Jake the Hawk, please to meet you." Goth looks at it cautiously before shaking his hand.

"Goth, Goth the Wolf." Another beep caught everyone's attention. Out came a red cat with black shades. He takes off his shades to reveal his green eyes. His appearance intimidates most of the players, especially Goth. He glares at the other contestants. Amy nods at him.

"Blood the Cat everyone." Diana nods at him.

"Please to meet you handsome." Blood glares at her.

"Drop dead dingo." Diana smirks before hearing another beep. An icy blue hedgehog appears on the dock with her suitcase. She smiles at Amy. Amy smiles back.

"Icee Rachel hedgehog everyone." Ice hugs Amy.

"Where's Shadow? I can't wait to meet him." Amy groans.

"I don't know, go join everyone else." Icee nods before joining everyone else.

Another beep was heard when a yellow hedgehog appears with his own suitcase. Amy nods at him. "Everyone welcome Devain Fuego." Deviant nods before looking at the other contestants. He waves at them.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you all." Icee shakes his hand.

"Hi, I'm Icee." Devain nods.

"Nice to meet you Icee." Another beep was heard when a white tiger appears on the deck with her luggage. Amy smiles. "Kylaya DeForest everyone. I've heard about your family during your audition. I'm so sorry." Kylaya nods.

"It's alright. It would make my brother proud." Amy smiles.

"Well you did him proud. Go to everyone else." Kylaya shrugs and goes to everyone else. Alicia shakes her hand.

"Hi, I'm Alicia the Wolf." Kylaya smiles at her. Another beep was heard when a black wolf appears on the dock with his travel bag. Amy smiles at him.

"Coal the Wolf everyone. How are you?" Coal nods while smirking.

"Good." He walks over to the other contestants. He waves at them.

"Hi, you all must be the other contestants. Nice to meet you all." Alicia runs up to him and hugs him.

"Nice to see that you made it in." Coal rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, if I didn't get in. I would've sued you." Alicia rolls her eyes while chuckling. Aero spoke up.

"I take that you both know each other." Alicia and Coal glance at each other.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Blood rolls his eyes.

"Okay, we all met fossil fuel wolf. Now can we get on with the show already?" Amy nods. Another beep was heard when a green beaver appeared on the dock. Amy smiles at her.

"Elise the Beaver everyone." She hugs Amy.

"Nice to meet you Amanda." Amy sweat-drops.

"It's Amy. That goodness Shadow isn't here." Elise gasped.

"Did he die?" Amy shook her head.

"No, he isn't dead. Just try to keep your mouth shut okay?" Elise nods before walking over to the others. Elise waves at everyone.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you all." Sky and Spencer glance at each other worriedly for the girl. Coal shrugs while shaking Elise's hand.

"My name is Co-" he was cut off when another beep caught his attention. A brown hedgehog appeared on the deck which caught every male's attention. She was carrying her suitcase. She walks towards Amy while the other contestants noticed her beauty.

"Kiki Lynn Hedgehog everyone." She hugs Amy.

"Hi Amy. You look even prettier in person." Amy smiles at her.

"Thank you. So do you." Kiki shrugs before walking to everyone else. She stops when she notices every male's attention on her. She sighed.

"This is gonna be a long time." Another beep snapped everyone's trance on Kiki and payed attention to a orange hedgehog on the deck. He was carrying his suitcase. Amy nods at him.

"Welcome Spark the Hedgehog everybody." He shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you Amy Rose. Where's Shadow?" Amy shrugs.

"I really don't know okay? Just go to the others." Spark shrugs before going to the others. He nods his head at everyone. Amy notices something missing.

"Hold on, we only have 21 competitors, where's the last one?" Jake shrugs before gasping at the ocean. Goth notices his action.

"Hey Jake, what are you staring a...wow." A pirate like ship appears out of no where. On the ship was a handsome black hedgehog with red streaks on his quills, arms and legs. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket with black jeans. Next to him was a hooded person in an old fashioned outfit. The ship appears in front of the dock. The black and red hedgehog along with the hooded person jumped down from the ship and onto the platform. Amy glares at the both of them.

"Shadow! Where the hell were you?!" Shadow points to the hooded person next to him.

"I was with Raiden on his really cool ship. How's that for an entrance everyone?" Everyone cheered at the amazing entrance. Shadow removed Raiden's hood. "Our last contestant everyone, Raiden Tachibana." Mana gasps as she sees Raiden.

"Raiden? Is that you?" Raiden also gasps when he sees Mana.

"Mana?" Aero rolls his eyes.

"Great, another couple reunion." Alicia glares at him.

"Me and Coal are not a couple. We are just unfortunate friends." Aero glares back.

"You wish." Amy shakes her head.

"Okay, reunion time later. Right now, we have to show you guys around the camp."

* * *

_(Amy Confessional)_

Amy was sitting in a small room with only a small light bulb over head. "In here is the confessional, this is where you will reveal your thoughts to the whole world without everyone else in the camp knowing Your thoughts. Unless they eavesdrop on them.

_(Amy Confessional End)_

_(Goth Confessional)_

"Okay, this is so small and very weird."

_(Goth Confessional End)_

_(Bass Confessional)_

"I would actually feel better if they made the confessional a lot bigger than this."

_(Bass Confessional End)_

_(Elise Confessional)_

"If this is a confessional, where's the camera guy?"

_(Elise Confessional End)_

_(Blood Confessional)_

"Most of the people here are nice. Way too nice. Which I think I can use to my advantage here in the game."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

* * *

"Here is the cafeteria, where you will have your daily meals. I will be your chef." Everyone looks around the cafeteria. Amy leads everyone out to the cabins. "Here are your cabins, you guys will get get to pick which cabin you guys would like to stay after the first challenge. Now everyone, eat your meals and meet me at the beach." Everyone goes back to the cafeteria to grabs something to eat. Goth and Kiki were the last ones to receive their meals. When Kiki grabbed her meal, she notice something moving in it. She picks it up to find a cockroach in her meal. She widened her eyes and screams grabbing everyone's attention. Jake covered his ears when she screamed.

"Man that hot girl can scream." Kiki drops the cockroach to the ground while standing on her chair.

"A cockroach was in my food! Kill it, kill it!" Diana simply steps on it. She raises her eyebrow at Kiki.

"What? Haven't you seen a cockroach before?" Kiki glares at her before sitting back down.

"The cockroach was in my food. I could've ate it." Diana rolls her eyes before sitting back down.

Goth also notices something moving in his food. He turns to Aero next to him. "I really don't like complaining to people, but I think my one just moved." Aero gets out a hammer before slamming it down in his food. Goth had food all over his face before chuckling nervously. "Okay, I think I'll sit somewhere else." He picks up his destroyed food and sits next to Hazel. Misteria looks at Devain.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Devian shrugs.

"I don't know. It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?"

Later on, the contestants were all on a 1,000 foot cliff. Everyone glares at Devain as he chuckles nervously.

"I just jinxed it."

* * *

**Hi everyone, just starting the new story. Anyways, I would like to thank everyone who showed me their OCs. Hope you all like the show.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow and Amy belong to SEGA.**

**Here are the OCs:**

**Blood the Cat belongs to me**

**Goth the Wolf belongs to me**

**Coal the Wolf belongs to me**

**Hazel the Cat belongs to fairlyoddme**

**Kylaya DeForest belongs to KylayaTTiger**

**Jake the Hawk belongs to musicalocelot**

**Raiden Tachibana belongs to Raiden Tachibana**

**Aero the Hedgehog belongs to BiteMe21**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog belongs to Kera Cooper**

**Alicia the Wolf belongs to aliciathewolf45**

**Elise the Beaver belongs to me**

**Spencer Daniel Ricardo belongs to werewolflover99**

**Diana the Dingo belongs to me**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog belongs to WaterBendingQueen88**

**Bass the Echidna belongs to Bass the Echidna**

**Devain Fuego belongs to ConEmber**

**Spark the Hedgehog belongs to TheOrangeRobo**

**Sky the Fox belongs to epicn00b**

**Mana Muto belongs to Raiden Tachibana**

**Misteria the Wolf belongs to Armadillo Power Studios**

**Anya Tiger-Lily the Tiger belongs to Armadillo Power Studios**

**Icee Rachel Hedgehog belongs to Icee the Hedgehog**


	2. Not So Happy Mobians Part 2

**Total Mobius Island**

**Not So Happy Mobians Part 2**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. 22 contestants have arrived on the island. One of them were lucky enough to have Shadow ride with them, even though I was not happy with Shadow. The 22 teens seemed to have settled down in the camp, despite some gross encounters in the cafeteria that was Shadow's idea. Now the contestants have to face a challenge which involves a 1,000 foot tall cliff. Also, if you didn't notice, we didn't set the teams up yet. Will they survive in this challenge? Will Shadow ever listen to me? Will there be some drama happening? Find out now on Total, Mobius, Island."

_Theme song_

All the contestants were on the cliff with their swimsuits on. Goth glances at Raiden and realises something. "Raiden, how come your not in a swimsuit?" Raiden looks back at him. He shrugs.

"I don't have to change, these clothes are waterproof." A whistle caught their attention. They all turn behind them to see Amy with a whistle. She waves at the contestants.

"Glad you all could make it. Which news do you want from the challenge? The good or the bad?" Sparkle looks at everyone else then looks back at Amy.

"The bad news first." Amy nods.

"The bad news is, this challenge was made by Shadow. So it will be dangerous." Everyone groaned. Amy smiles. "But the good news is, after this episode, no one is going home tonight. So everyone can have a chance to sleep at Camp Wawanakwa and also spend another three days here." When everyone heard this they all cheered. "Alright settle down people, that's not the only good news, the other good news is that our friends the Sonic gang will make guest appearances as you all know. You all can meet your favourite Sonic gang member." Everyone glanced at each other excitedly. Shadow appeared next to Amy.

"And because of that, our guest appearance and intern for the rest of the season is..." Shadows looks behind him to see a purple chameleon walk past him and in front do the contestants. "Espio!" Everyone cheered. Alicia was more nervous than everyone else

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"I can't believe it. Espio is an intern for the rest of the season? Okay, I have a huge crush on Espio. Call me crazy all you want, but I really like him. I just hope that he notices me."

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

Espio glares at Shadow. "Let's get this over with, this is the only demonstration I get to do during the whole season, right?" Shadow nods.

"Of coarse." Shadow winks at Amy. Amy rolls her eyes. Espio walks past the contestants looks down the cliff. He looks back at Shadow.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Shadow walks over to Espio looks back at the contestants.

"Guys, your challenge is to jump from this cliff and into the water bellow. You guys have to grab a coloured card each from the bottom of the sea. These colours are green and red cards. Then you guys have to swim towards the beach and run to the coloured booths. Write your name on the card and put the cards into the matching colour slots. If you guys get a red card, then you put it into the red booth. If you guys get a green card, then you put it into the green booth. Everyone got that?" Everyone nods. Shadow then smirks evilly. "Oh and while your at it, try to avoid the man eating sharks below." Espio looks down to see sharks in the water. He gasps. Be looks back at Shadow.

"I have to demonstrate that?" Shadow nods.

"Relax, they're just sharks that want to eat your flesh. It won't be that bad. Oh, there is a yellow booth on the beach as well. That booth is for the demonstration only. You have to pick up a yellow card from the bottom of the water. You think you're up for that?" Espio smirks and nods. Shadow smirks back. "Good, now go." Alicia looks at Espio worried.

"Be careful Espio!" Espio jumps from the cliff and dives face fist into the water. He was underwater when the sharks surrounded him. The sharks swam towards him when Espio goes into battle mode. Espio kicks and punches the sharks before diving towards the yellow card. Another shark snuck up towards him. Espio looks back at the shark causing him to accidently pick up a green card instead of the yellow one. He swims back up to the surface. Meanwhile, the other contestants were looking down at the water searching for Espio. Alicia looking more worried than everyone else.

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"You know, I wonder if it was a good idea to sign up in the first place."

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

_(Goth Confessional)_

"I was looking down at the water and I was thinking that Espio was dead. I knew that not one of us will make it."

_(Goth Confessional End)_

Espio rises to the surface while kicking a shark. He swims towards the beach then starts running towards the yellow booth. His writes his name on the card and puts it into the slot. He remains unaware of the colour and gives a thumbs up to Shadow. Everyone cheers when Espio made it. Shadow nods.

_(Shadow_ _Confessional) _

"I know I will gain enemies once we're done with this challenge. But this isn't the end of the challenge."

_(Shadow Confessional End)_

"Alright contestants, if he could do it than so can you. So who's going first?" Mana looks down the cliff. She cringes at the height. She looks back at everyone else.

"So, who's going first?" Everyone remained silent. Raiden puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll go first Mana." Mana nods.

"Then I'm right behind you." Raiden looks down at the cliff and looks at the sharks below. Raiden looks back at everyone.

"Well, here goes nothing." He jumps face first from the cliff. Raiden cheers as he falls down the cliff. He dives straight into the water as the sharks come towards him. He swims straight down the sea bed and picks up a red card. He rises back to the surface and swims towards the beach. He gives a thumbs up to Mana. Mana nods while also diving towards the water. Bass looks down towards the water.

"Let's do this!" He also jumps towards the water. He was soon followed by Elise who was screaming on the way down. Hazel was diving her way down while laughing in glee. Sparkle was soon seen diving while looking below her.

"Look out below!" She yelled as she continues to fall. Diana soon fell down afterwards making no emotion while her arms were crossed. Sky looks down at the water.

"I'll go next. But I have to wait. There are too many people down there." Spencer shrugs.

"No one is stopping you." Diana swam towards the beach while holding a red card. She gives a thumbs up to Sky. Sky nods while diving into the water below. Spencer looks down towards the water. Sky rose to the surface while holding a green card. Spencer grins. "I guess that means it's my turn." Spencer jumps from the cliff and laughs excitedly while diving into the water. A shark was behind Sky as he looks behind him. Sky gasps as he holds his hands up in defense. He chuckles nervously.

"Nice shark, you don't want to eat me." He looks at the shark in fear as Spencer lands on the shark. Sky sighs in relief and hugs Spencer. "Thank man, you saved my life." Spencer however looked confused.

"I did?" Sky swims back to the beach while Spencer dives into the water. Coal looks down the cliff. Alicia stands behind him.

"Is it time for you to dive yet?" Coal shook his head.

"All I saw was Spencer landing on a shark. If I dive in the water, you go next right?" Alicia nods. Spencer swims quickly to the beach while giving Coal a thumbs up. Coal nods. "I'm going to dive. If I die Alicia, avenge me." Alicia rolls her eyes.

"Sure your majesty." Coal nods before diving into the water.

"Look out below!" Soon after Alicia falls down screaming.

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"It sucks the fact that I couldn't use my wings during that challenge."

_(Alicia Confessional_ End)

Alicia lands in the water while seeing Coal fighting off some sharks while he was holding a red card. He looks back at her.

"Hurry up and grab a card. I'll hold them off." Alicia nods and dives into the water. She sees a yellow card at the bottom of the ocean. She picks it up and swims towards the surface. Once she rises to the surface, Coal grabs her and swims towards the beach. Coal gives a thumbs up at the next person While still holding Alicia. Devian nods before also diving towards the water. He cheers as he dives into the water. Kiki soon followed screaming as she falls into the water. Anya and Misteria looks down the cliff before looking at each other. Anya smiles at her.

"You wanna do this together?" Misteria nods. Kiki was on the beach when she gives a thumbs up to the two girls. Anya and Misteria hold hands while they both dive into the water. Anya cheered while Misteria remain silent. Soon after Icee dived into the water smiling.

"This is so awesome!" Blood looks down towards the water. He glares at the sharks. He looks back at Jake, Aero and Goth.

"So, who's going next?" Jake pointed towards him.

"You are." Blood glares at him.

"Woah, woah, woah, who said I was going next?" Jake points at himself.

"Because I said so." Blood walks over to him.

"Who died and made you leader?" Jake glares at him.

"You were the one who asked 'who's going next'. So I said you." Blood growled.

"I meant someone besides me. I'm not jumping yet." Goth and Aero glance at each other while stepping back away from them. Jake got into Blood's face.

"You're jumping whether you like it or not." Blood smirks.

"Make me." Both Goth and Aero glance at each other worriedly.

_(Aero Confessional)_

"I have a lot of competition. There's the red cat, the blue hawk and the navy wolf. In order for me to survive in this competition, I'm going to need a few allies. But they'll go down like everyone else."

_(Aero Confessional End)_

Jake holds Blood up highs and threw him into the water. Blood yells as he hits the water. He rises to the surface to look back up at Jake. "Jake, you are so dead!" Jake shrugs.

"I don't take no for an answer cat." Soon Jake fell into the water. Goth also fell into the water yelling. Aero just fell into the water.

"Look out below!" Shadow looks back to find two other players remaining.

"Kylaya, Spark it's your turn to dive." Spark puts a hand on Kylaya's shoulder.

"I'll go first." Spark saw the thumbs up signal from Aero and dives into the water. Kylaya saw Spark rise to the surface with a red card. Kylaya gulps as she was the last one to dive. Spark gave a thumbs up when he was on the beach with everyone else. Amy looks at Kylaya. She puts a hand on her shoulder.

"If everyone else could do it, than you can do it." She nods as she takes a deep breathe in. She lets it out when she dives into the water. She was underneath the water when she sees the last card, which was a red card. She swims towards it but stops when she sees three sharks advance towards her. She glares at them as she kicks and punches them as she swims towards her card. She grabs it when she felt a shark drag her towards the deep end. Everyone else looks out into the water. Alicia looks towards Raiden.

"Do you think she's okay?" Raiden shrugs.

"Only one way to find out. Someone has to come with me to fetch her." Jake comes forward.

"Me, I'll go." Raiden and Jake both go into the ocean. They both find Kylaya fighting a shark who was biting her leg. They both look at each other before advancing towards the shark. Jake comes back to the beach with a shark in his hand. He slams the shark onto the ground multiple times. Raiden was carrying an injured Kylaya to the beach. Jake continues to slam the shark.

"SPIT IT OUT!" The shark spits out Kylaya's red card. Amy picks up the card and nods. Bass looks at Kylaya's injury.

"She was bitten by a shark." Kylaya shrugs.

"Like I couldn't handle it. I totally had that situation under control by the way." Raiden rolls his eyes before giving her to Bass. Amy smiles.

"She's okay everyone. Bass, take her to the infirmary. Go get changed you guys. And be back here before sunset."

_(Kylaya Confessional)_

"By the way, that shark did not scare me at all. All it did was give me a little bite on the leg. I totally had that situation under control. Sure I did appreciate the rescue, but that was not needed."

_(Kylaya Confessional End)_

Amy and Shadow were on the beach when the contestants returned back in their normal clothes. Shadow nods at everyone. "You guys might seem to think that the challenge is over. But that was only part 1 of todays challenge." Everyone groaned. "But, the reason for the cards, we used the cards to determine which team you will be on." Amy nods while holding a green cloth.

"The people who I will call out, please stand next to me. Blood, Goth, Hazel, Jake, Aero, Spencer, Sparkle, Devain, Sky and Misteria. You guys are known as..." Amy handed the cloth to Jake making him spread it out. On the cloth was a picture of a ghost in a green circle. "The Greedy Ghosts." Shadow was carrying a red cloth.

"The people who I will call out, please stand next to me. Coal, Kylaya, Raiden, Kiki, Elise, Diana, Bass, Spark, Mana, Anya and Icee. You guys are known as..." Shadow handed the cloth to Coal making it spread out showing a spartan helmet in a red circle. "The Super Spartans." Coal looked confused as he looks at Alicia.

"Wait a minute, why isn't Alicia in a team?" Shadow and Amy look at Alicia. Shadow sighs.

"About that, turns out that Espio grabbed the wrong card making Alicia grab the yellow card. That card which was not supposed to be picked up by the contestants. But, since Espio picked up a green card, Alicia you are on the Greedy Ghosts." Alicia nods while walking towards her team. Coal looks at her worried. Amy clears her throat.

"Anyways, since all of you are now teams, part 2 of the challenge is a race towards camp to which the winning team gets to pick which cabin they want. There maps of different routes around the island. The first team to get there with all players, wins which cabin they want. The losing team will not be sending someone home tonight as promised. Everyone got that?" They all nod as Shadow handed the maps and compasses to Jake and Coal.

"Jake, Coal you are the team's leaders for this challenge. You guys up for it." They both nod as they glare at each other.

_(Jake Confessional)_

"Coal may not know this, but I am a really good at navigating. I'll lead my team to victory, piece of cake."

_(Jake Confessional End)_

_(Coal Confessional)_

"As much as I hate bragging, I am a really good navigator back in military training and I was a CIT in summer camp. So I think I can lead my team to victory. Even though I have great leadership skills, I'm going to need some help from my team mates."

_(Coal Confessional End)_

Shadow holds up a gun. "Ready contestants? Ready, Set, GO!" Shadow shot the gun which caused the American eagle to come down dead. Shadow had his eyes wide. "That is going to cause a lot of angry emails." Amy snatched the gun away from him.

_With the Ghosts_

Alicia was walking with Hazel as she was looking down. Hazel notices her expression. "Hey Alicia, what's the matter?" Alicia looks at her.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that, I picked up the wrong card, and it was the card Espio was supposed to pick up. I feel so stupid." Hazel puts a hand her shoulder.

"There's no need to feel like your stupid. Besides, you would've gotten on the this team either way." Blood looks back at them.

"Girls, stop chatting and keep up. We need every team member across the finish line in order to win." Jake looks back at Blood.

"Hey Blood, I'm the leader not you. Alicia, Hazel, Blood's right we need every team member to keep up." Blood rolls his eyes. Alicia and Hazel glance at each other confused.

_With the Spartans_

"Come on guys, we need to keep moving." Raiden looks at his surroundings. He looks at Coal.

"Coal, we need someone to climb the highest tree to look for the camp grounds." Coal nods.

"Then who will look?" Mana steps in.

"I'll do it." She jumps from branch to brach on the tree and expertly lands on the highest branch. Everyone looks at her shocked. Diana looks up at her.

"How's it looking?" Mana spots the camp grounds. She looks down at Diana.

"It's straight ahead." Mana jumps from the tree to land next to Raiden expertly. She smiles at him. "You taught me well." Raiden nods.

"I sure did." Coal glare at them.

"Can you guys not flirt and keep moving, we need to get there before the Ghosts do." Everyone nods before running straight ahead.

_With the Ghosts_

"Devain, go to the highest branch and see how far we are from the camp." Devian nods.

"No problem." He jumps from branch to branch before stopping on the highest branch. Sparkle looks up at him.

"Be careful Devain." Deviant gasps as he sees the camp grounds so close and the Spartan running towards the camp grounds.

"The Spartans, they're running toward the camp. The camp is not that far." Jake nods while Devain lands on the ground

"Then let's go." Everyone starts running towards the camp.

_With Shadow and Amy_

"So Amy, now that we're alone. Maybe we can have a little fun while they come here." Amy glares at him.

"Don't even think about it Shadow. For the last time, we are over. We are never getting back together. So don't bother." Shadow rolls his eyes.

"That is crap Amy, everyone in the world knows you still want me. And I'm not going to deny it, I also want you back." Amy groans.

"Whatever, what about the contestants?" Shadow looks towards the forest to find the Ghosts and the Spartans come out of the bushes in time with each other. Shadow and Amy look at them surprised.

"Aww, they miss us." Amy rolls her eyes. Anya trips and fell to the ground. Misteria stops to go over to help her.

"Are you okay?" Anya looks at her surprised.

"Misteria, we're on different teams." Misteria shrugs.

"That still doesn't mean that I can't help you when you're down."

Misteria! What are you doing!? Let's go!" Misteria grabs Anya's hand and pulls her to the finish line where everyone else is. Amy smiles.

"The Greedy Ghosts win!" The Ghosts cheered while Mana helps Anya to the Spartans. Coal smiles when he sees Alicia cheering and nods.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"I know we lost, but they deserved to win."

_(Coal Confessional End)_

_(Blood Confessional)_

"We won the challenge. Good, but I need to lead the team more."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

"So, Ghosts, which cabin do you pick?" They all whisper to each other before turning back to Shadow and Amy. Jake looks at them.

"We have decided. As leader of the Greedy Ghosts of this challenge we have decided to pick the one on Amy's right." Shadow nods.

"Interesting choice, Spartans, you are in the other cabin." Coal nods."Now, all of you get ready for sleep, because today has been a long day." Everyone nods before going to their cabins. Shadow faces the camera. "The Greedy Ghosts have won the first challenge and get to spend the rest of the competition in the loser cabin while the Spartans can spend the rest of the competition in the winner cabin. Hehe, sounds unfair but it was their choice. Will the Greedy Ghosts win again? Will I ever get back with Amy? Find out next time on Total Mobius Island."

* * *

**Hi guys, hope you like this chapter. There's nothing much to say, just that I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Espio belong to SEGA.**

**You guys already know who the OCs belong to.**


	3. Who Can Last The Longest?

**Total Mobius Island**

**Who Can Last The Longest?**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. 22 contestants had to jump off a 1,000 foot cliff and into the shark infested waters, just to get coloured cards. The coloured cards determined which teams the contestants will be in. The Super Spartans or The Greedy Ghosts. After that, they had a race through the island towards the campgrounds to win a cabin of their choice. While that was happening, Blood and Jake already became rivals. Alicia was feeling stupid. Shadow tried to make a move on me. I wonder how this will turn out. Will Blood and Jake cool off? Will Alicia ever make a move on Espio? Will Shadow ever leave me alone? Find out now, on Total Mobius Island."

_Theme song_

"Way to go Jake! We now have to sleep in the loser cabin while the Spartans enjoy the winners cabin!" Jake glares at Blood.

"We all agreed for this cabin. It was our choice, not mine." Aero and Goth stare at the them bickering while they were lying in their bunk beds.

_(Goth Confessional)_

"Hearing them complain to each other all day was enough. But all night!? You have to be pulling on my leg. Can't they both just shut up and forget about it!?"

_(Goth Confessional End)_

_(Aero Confessional)_

"I couldn't get any sleep because of them two. They kept me up all night. How can I make allies with the most annoying people on Mobius who cannot shut up!?"

_(Aero Confessional End)_

"Um, Jake, Blood?" They both look at Goth. Blood look at him annoyed.

"What!?" Goth glares at him.

"Can't you both come to an agreement and let us sleep?!" Blood and Jake glance at each other. Goth and Aero all look at Devain, Sky and Spencer who were sound asleep. They stared at them in disbelief.

_(Aero Confessional)_

"How the heck can they sleep through their bickering?!"

_(Aero Confessional End)_

_In the girls cabin of the Greedy Ghosts_

Misteria was pressing her war against the wall. Alicia and Hazel look at her. Sparkle starts to wake up. She stretches while yawning. She notices the girls focusing on Misteria.

"What are you guys doing?" Misteria shushes her.

"They're not fighting anymore. Good, because I would've kicked them in the kiwis if they didn't let us sleep." Alicia looks out the window towards the winners cabin.

"I wonder if the Spartans are having a better time than us."

_In the boys cabin of the Super Spartans_

"I can't believe we got the winners cabin for the rest of the competition." Bass lies down on his bed.

"I know right? This is the life. The beds are so soft." Spark was covered in bed sheets.

"And warm too." Coal was lying on his bed.

"I bet the girls are enjoying this more than us." Coal hears a girly squeal from the other side of the cabin. He smirks. "Well what do you know? I was right."

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"I do enjoy the luxuries of the winners cabin. But I feel bad because we are stealing the luxuries the Greedy Ghosts are supposed to have. Maybe if we win the next challenge, I'll feel better about it."

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

Raiden yawns as he leans on the wall. Bass looks at him confused.

"Hey Raiden, aren't you going to sleep on a bed?" Raiden shook his head.

"I sleep while standing up, it's a habit I grew with."

_(Bass Confessional)_

"I have to admit it, sometimes, I think Raiden is a weirdo. He's like the next guy to star in Assassins Creed."

_(Bass Confessional End)_

_In the girls cabin of the Super Spartans_

"I love the luxuries, I wish Misteria was here to enjoy this with me." Icee puts a hand on Anya's shoulder.

"It alright, maybe she's having fun like you are right now." Diana smirks.

"Not really, she's outside of the boys cabin with a baseball bat." They both look at her.

"How did you know that?" Diana points to the window showing Misteria in front of the boys side of the cabin with a baseball bat. Anya's eyes widened.

_(Anya Confessional)_

"She only gets like that when someone keeps her up all night and never lets her sleep. I gonna feel so sorry for the guys of the other team."

_(Anya Confessional End)_

Mana was replacing a used bandage on Kylaya's leg. Mana looks at her.

"Does it hurt much?" Kylaya shook her head.

"Not I couldn't handle it. Your boyfriend sure was brave enough to face that shark." Mana looks at her confused.

"What boyfriend?" Kylaya raised her eyebrow.

"Aren't you and Raiden dating?" Mana blushes and shook her head.

"No. We were best friends when we were younger before he left to sea and never came back." Kylaya looks at her worried.

_(Kylaya Confessional)_

"Wow, what a sad story. Maybe he'll make up for it. Ow, my leg infection. Ugh, when I find that shark again, I'm gonna turn it into sushi."

_(Kylaya Confessional End)_

"Is he going to make up for it?" Mana shrugs.

"I don't know, he's very difficult to understand." Elise hugs Mana from behind.

"Aww, a love story. Who's the lucky guy?" Mana and Kylaya glance at each other.

Three days later, the sun rose causing the atmosphere to have a pink and blue shade in the sky. The sun shines a light orange as it begins to bright up the day. A little squirrel chirped before being taken away by a falcon. Shadow was outside of the cabins holding a horn in front of a megaphone. He blows the horn. Raiden jumped in surprise while Jake suddenly sprung up while hitting himself on the head under Blood's bunk bed. Jake groans he looks outside his open window.

"Shadow, it's 6:00 in the morning." Shadow shrugs.

"I know, get your team ready because it is challenge time. Meet me and Amy on the dock before 9:00 a.m." Jake rolls his eyes.

Everyone was walking towards the dock. Hazel found a tree with a long branch. She smiles as she begins to climb the tree and hang herself upside down on the branch. She giggles as she hangs onto the branch. She spots Aero walking down the path.

"Hey Aero, wanna try this with me?" Aero looks back and raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I'm way to smart for that." Hazel pouts.

"Oh come on, you'll enjoy it." Aero scoffs before waking away. Hazel smiles at him. "I'll tell you what, if you try this with me, I'll be your ally." Aero stopped as it got his attention.

_(Aero Confessional)_

"Like I said before, I need allies. But like everyone else, they're going down."

_(Aero Confessional End)_

_(Hazel Confessional)_

"I know Aero needs allies, so do I. And Aero is number one my list besides Alicia and Sparkle. Besides, he'll want to get rid of me once he's done with me.

_(Hazel Confessional_ _End) _

Aero walks towards the upside down Hazel. "Alright cat, keep talking." Hazel smiles

"You and me team up against everyone else till we get to the final two. And once we are done, we can return to being competitors. But I can only agree if you try this with me." Aero frowned then sighed.

"Fine, I'll do this with you and be your ally. But once we're done, we are no longer allies, got it?" Hazel nods. Aero jumps onto the branch and hangs himself upside down. He was confused. "And what is the point of this?" Hazel giggles.

"Well you to see the world upside down and you get...to...feeeeeel...the...blood...rush...to...your...heeeeead." She let's go of the branch and begins to fall until Aero grabs her from her foot to keep her from falling to the ground. He remains stuck in the tree.

"Umm, anybody? Help!" Blood looks at them and smirks.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"It's part of my strategy, get two other people in a alliance with me and get them to agree to everything I say. And seeing Hazel and Aero together in that tree, they are perfect. Aero is going to be a little bit more tricky since me and him pretty much share the same goal. But he's going down."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

"Let me help." Aero looks up to see Blood under him and Hazel. Aero lets go of Hazel and she lands in Blood's arms. Aero sat and jumped from the tree landing perfectly. Aero took Hazel away from him.

"Thanks man." Blood nods.

"No problem, by the way. Do you and Hazel want to be in an alliance with me?" Aero raises his eyebrow.

_(Aero Confessional)_

"Like I said before, I need as much allies as I can."

_(Aero Confessional End)_

"No problem, count me and Hazel in." Blood lend his hand out to shake and Aero shook it.

"Okay, I'm gonna be the leader of this alliance since I have great leadership skills. Aero, you are the brains of the group while Hazel is...the female of the group. Got it?" Aero nods.

"No one's stopping you." Blood smirks evilly.

"Good."

Everyone arrives at the dock before 9:00 a.m. Shadow and Amy were at the dock. Shadow smirks.

"Welcome everyone, glad you all could make it. Today's challenge is a test of your patience and skills. Who can last the longest? Your challenge, pick a person from your team each to go against each other in a category. Who ever can last longer than the other person wins a point for their team. The team with the most points wins. A person is allowed to represent a team more than once, but if they run out of energy that's bad luck. Oh and the losing team will be sending someone home tonight. Everyone got that?" Sparkle puts her hand up.

"What is the maximum time?" Shadow nods.

"The maximum time is 1 hour." Amy hands out two envelopes to Raiden and Blood.

"Raiden, Blood, you are the leaders for this challenge. You guys up for it?" They both nod. Amy looks at everyone else. "You have until 11:00 a.m. to choose your players for each categories contained in those envelope. Meet us in the clearing for the first round." Everyone nods before going back to their cabins.

_With the Spartans_

Raiden opens the envelope. He looks at the first category. "Standing on a platform trying to avoid flying objects. The first person to fall off the platform loses. Who here is good at that?" Diana puts her hand up.

"Back in Juvie, we used to have these competitions of who can stand on the highest platform while avoiding flying objects. I was the own who won most of those competitions." Raiden nods.

"Then Diana is our first representative." They all continue talking for the other categories.

_With the Ghosts _

Blood reads the last category. "Who can last the longest by watching a gory scary movie. Goth you are our last person, you think you can handle it?" Goth nods. Blood smirks. "Good."

Everyone went to the clearing where there were two 50 foot platforms on the grass. Shadow and Amy look at them.

"Welcome teams! For the first round, please step forward if you are competing in this round." Diana stepped forward for The Super Spartans while Sparkle stepped forward for the Greedy Ghosts. Shadow smirks.

"Diana and Sparkle against each other in the first round. Please welcome today's guest appearance and demonstrated of the challenge...Charmy!" Charmy appears from behind Shadow. She had a smiles on his face.

"Hi guys, I was hoping to be here. So Shadow what do I have to do?" Shadow points to the platform.

"You and Espio are on top of those two platforms while Chef Hatchet from the original series will throw random stuff at the both of you. The first one to fall off the platform and into those mattresses loses. You got it?" Charms nods while zooming up onto the platform while Espio was already on the platform looking angry. Shadow looks at Chef Hatchet who was a very built man. Shadow nods at him. "Ready for the demonstration?" They both nod. "Ready, set, GO!" Chef starts throw random stuff towards Espio and Charmy. Charms easily avoided them while Espio also dodged them easily but a large book hit him in the face and he fell off the platform within 5 minutes and lands on the grass. The contestants cringes when he hit the floor. Alicia rushes to his side immediately.

"Hello? Espio? Can you hear me?" Espio opens his eyes and looks at Alicia. Espio immediately became intrigued by her. He smiles at her.

"Yeah I can hear you. And see you I might add. And the sight is beautiful." Alicia blushes and bit her lip.

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"Eeeeeeeeee! Espio called me beautiful. So romantic!"

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

Shadow gags at the scene. "Anyways, Charmy wins the demonstration. Diana, Sparkle, it's your turn." Soon Diana and Sparkle were on the platforms. Shadow nods at Chef Hatchet. "Ready, Set, GO!" Chef starts throwing different objects the two girls. Sparkle dodges them quickly and easily. Diana was dodging them easily and quickly as if it was so easy for her. This continued on for 6 minutes until Chef threw a large book at Sparkle's temple which caused her to black out and fall off the platform with Diana still remaining on the platform. Shadow stops Chef. "And Diana wins the first round for the Super Spartans. Espio, get Sparkle to the infirmary, it's now time for round two." Raiden and Blood glance at each other fearfully

"It's Kylaya of The Super Spartans vs Jake of The Greedy Ghosts. Their challenge is to see which one can last the longest underwater without having to come up for air. And they also have to watch out for the man-eating sharks who are hungry for some flesh." Jake and Kylaya look at each other before entering the water.

"In round 3, it's Mana of the Super Spartans vs Devain of the Greedy Ghosts. Their challenge who can last the longest in riding a wild bull. Watch out for his horns." Mana and Devain glance at each other.

"In round 4, it's Bass of the Super Spartans vs Spencer of the Greedy Ghosts in which who can last the longest in riding a bull shark in the water with out having to pull away. Watch for it's teeth." Spencer glances at Bass before getting on his bull shark.

"Round 5 is Hazel of the Greedy Ghosts vs Icee of the Super Spartans. Who can last the longest in a pool full of worms? Gross." Icee and Hazel cringe when they see the pool of worms.

"Round 6 is Coal of the Super Spartans vs Alicia of the Greedy Ghosts. Who can last the longest in taking care of kindergarten kids?" Coal and Alicia looks at each other.

"Kindergarten kids?" They both burst out laughing. Shadow glares at them.

"Oh, you'll see what I mean. Bring them in Amy!" Amy brings in 100 kindergarten children to Coal and Alicia. They both had their eyes wide.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

_(Coal Confessional End)_

"In round 7, its Raiden of the Super Spartans vs Blood of the Greedy Ghosts. Who can last the longest on standing on one leg on a platform while trying not to fall into a pool of jellyfish." Raiden and Blood were both on the platforms while looking down at the jellyfish-infested water.

"Round 8, it's Spark of the Super Spartans vs Aero of the Greedy Ghosts. Who can last the longest in trying to knock each other off the platform? They both can get a chance to knock each other off the platform and into the soft mattresses." Both Aero and Spark stare at each other with intensity.

"In round 9, it's Anya of the Super Spartans vs Misteria of the Greedy ghosts. Who can last the longest in spending the night in the woods alone? The first one to come out of the woods loses." Anya and Misteria looks into the woods. Anya turns to Misteria.

"Let's do this together." Misteria nods then they both enter the woods.

"In round 10, it's Sky of the Greedy Ghosts vs Kiki of the Super Spartans. Who can last the longest with a stink bomb? The first person to run away form the stink bomb loses. Stinky." Both Sky and Kiki look at the stink bomb.

"And finally, in round 11 it's Goth of the Greedy Ghosts vs Elise of the Super Spartans. Who can last the longest in watching a scary movie? They first person to run out of the room loses." Both Goth and Elise wait outside of a cinematic room.

Kylaya and Jake were still underwater after 1 minute. The sharks were surrounding them. "Kylaya and Jake are still underwater and are refusing to come to the surface, despite the lack of air in their systems." Kylaya was looking down at the water bed with a bored look on her face. A certain shark caught her attention. She looks up to see the exact same shark that attacked during the first challenge. She gritted her teeth at him.

_(Kylaya Confessional)_

"Because of that shark, I have to suffer with an infection from the salt water. I am so going to make him out of sushi. It's payback time!"

_(Kylaya Confessional End)_

Kylaya swims after the shark with anger clear in her blue eyes. The sharks whimpers and swims away from her. Jake was watching the scene with confusion clear on his face. The shark rose to the surface causing Kylaya to come out on the surface. "And Jake wins one point for the Greedy Ghosts." Jake rose to the surface and was breathing heavily. Kylaya still continues to chase after the shark.

Mana and Devain were both on a bull each as the bulls looked furious. Mana gulped as her one was more aggressive than Devain's bull. Nearby Raiden was watching Mana.

"You can do it Mana!" Shadow blows the whistle causing the bulls to snort and toss the two teenagers around. Mana's bull pushed a bit too hard and Mana flew into the air and crashes into a tree. She groans as the branch beneath her breaks. She lands on another branch which also breaks and then the next one and the next one. Until finally she lands in Raiden's arms. "Nice try Mana. You did good. Are you okay?" Mana groans in pain. Shadow chuckles a little.

"That was awesome! Devain wins for the Greedy Ghosts. The scores are Greedy Ghosts two points, the Super Spartans 1 point. Raiden take Mana to the infirmary. If you want to stay with her, your my guest." Raiden shrugs and walks away with Mana.

Bass and Spencer were on bulls sharks. Spencer gulps as he sees the sharp teeth on the shark. Shadow blows his whistle which signalled the bull sharks to take off. In fact they took off to fast that Spencer slipped off the shark and fell into the water. Shadow chuckles.

"Nice, Bass wins one point for the Super Spartans. Wait where is Bass?"

Hazel and Icee climb in the worm pool and sat down. Hazel and Icee cringes as they felt the worms squiggling around them. Icee's eyes widened as she felt something attach to her leg. She lifts her leg to find a leech stuck on it. She scream as she runs out of the pool. Shadow was laughing hysterically. "She got the big one. Hazel wins one point for the Greedy Ghosts. And someone take that leech off of Icee."

Coal and Alicia were busy tending the care of kindergarten kids. Coal was feeding one of the kids a bottle when he felt something rubbing against his leg. He looks down to see a snake going up his pants. He yells as he runs out of the building. Alicia looks at him confused.

"Coal, they are only kids, they can't kill you." A little girl walked up to Alicia.

"Alicia, there's a snake in his pants." Alicia blushed furiously.

"Alicia wins a point for the Greedy Ghosts."

Raiden was in the infirmary with Mana. He was holding Mana's hand. Amy wakes up to him form behind. "Raiden, you have to face Blood now." Raided nods and then walks away from the infirmary.

Raiden and Blood were both on the platforms. Blood looks down and gulps as he sees the jellyfish. Shadow blows the whistle when they both lifted their legs up in the air while keeping their balance. 5 minutes later and they still did not lose their balance. Blood looks out onto the horizon. He squints his eyes when he sees a flock of birds heading towards him. They kept hitting him like bullets. He was hit in the head by one and fell into the water. He got electrocuted. Raiden cringes when he sees Blood getting electrocuted. Shadow grins evilly at Blood. "Raided wins one point for the Super Spartans. Someone get Blood out."

Spark and Aero kept hitting each other with foam baseball bats. Hazel runs into the arena where the fight is taking place. She gasps when she sees Aero fighting Spark. "Come one Aero, beat him." Her outburst caught Aero off guard when he looks down to see Hazel. Spark took the opportunity to hit him in the temple. Aero fell off of the platform and onto the mattresses below him.

"Spark wins a point for the Super Spartans." Sparks fist-pumped.

"Yes!" Hazel kneels next to him. Aero glares at her. She chuckles nervously at him.

"Sorry about distracting you." Aero got up and walked away from her. Hazel scoffs.

_(Hazel Confessional)_

"This alliance is gonna be harder than I thought."

_(Hazel Confessional End)_

Anya and Misteria were sitting on a log in the dark woods. Misteria looks at Anya. "Wanna talk about your team?" Anya looks back at her.

"Our team is just a team. Nothing more. I enjoy it actually-" She froze when she felt something rubbing against her leg. She gasps as she looks down to see a snake slithering up her leg. She screams as she runs out of the woods. Misteria runs after her. Anya was the first person to come out of the woods.

"Misteria wins a point for the Greedy Ghosts."

Sky and Kiki we're sitting next to a bomb. Kiki yawned. "This is so boring." Sky nods. Sky hears a snort next to him only to find a a bear standing high against him. He yells as he runs away from the bear Kiki looks at him confused. "Sky, where are you going?" She hears a snort behind her. She looks back to find the bear. She screams as she runs away from the bear. And just in time, the bomb exploded next to the bear.

"Kiki wins a point for the Super Spartans. The scores are now tied. It all depends on round 11."

Everyone was in front of the theatre when they all heard a scream. They look to see Elise run out of the theatre and hide in her team. Shadow looks at her confused. "That was fast. You only lasted a few seconds in there. But, since Goth is still in there, the Greedy Ghosts win!" The Greedy Ghosts cheered in celebration. "Spartans, you'll see Amy at the elimination ceremony tonight. One of you is going home. That was the fastest final point ever."

_At the Elimination Ceremony_

Amy was holding up a plate full of 10 marshmallows. "Alright you guys, you all should know how the elimination ceremony works. Whoever doesn't get a marshmallow is out of the competition. The following people are safe. Diana, Kiki, Raiden, Mana, Bass, Spark, Anya, Kylaya and Icee. Only one marshmallow remains, Coal you were easily defeated because of a 'snake in your pants'" Coal rolled his eyes when some of the girls giggled. Amy turned to Elise. "Elise, you only lasted a few seconds. wow. So the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Coal." She throws the last marshmallow to Coal. "Sorry Elise, I wasn't surprised when you were the first one eliminated. It's the boat of losers for you." Elise nods and walks towards the Boat of Losers. She climbed aboard the boat and was sent home. Amy looks towards the remaining team. "You guys are safe, for now. Now go get some sleep." Everyone heads towards their cabins. Amy faces the camera. "Will the Super Spartans crush the Greedy Ghosts winning streak? Will everyone feel better? Will Shadow come up with less painful challenge? Find out next time on Total Mobius Island.

* * *

**Sorry if the final point was to fast and rushed. I just had a few problems with saving the document, that it always will not save and make me write the ending all over again and again and again. It's frustrating. So sorry about the late update. Hopefully, the next chapter will not take as long. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Charmy belongs to SEGA.**


	4. Extreme Bloody Basketball

**Total Mobius Island**

**Extreme Bloody Basketball**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island, 22 contestants have to go against each other in who can last longer than the other. A new alliance was built in the Greedy Ghosts, but how long will it last. When the scores were tied, it all depended on Goth or Elise to win the last point for their team. But it ended way to quickly when Elise came out after a few seconds screaming like a baby and costing her whole team the challenge. Greedy Ghosts won again. Because Elise cost her whole team the challenge, she was sent home and will never come back. Will the Spartans crush the Ghosts winning streak or lose for the third time? Find out now on Total Mobius Island."

_Theme Song_

Coal was seen writing some things on a piece of paper. Spark was flicking his fingers which creates electric sparks. Raiden and Bass we're sitting on Bass's bed while playing a card game. Bass looks down at his cards. "Do you have any 9s?" Raiden looks down at his last card before looking back up at Bass.

"Go Fish" Bass picks up another card. Raiden looks at him. "Do you have any 5s?" Bass grabs his card and gave it to him. Raiden put down his last two cards. "I won again." Bass frowned.

"How come you always win?" Coal stood up.

"Okay guys, we lost two challenges in a row. We cannot afford to lose the next challenge." Spark looks at him.

"Face it man, the Greedy Ghosts are kicking our butts. How are we gonna beat them in the next challenge when they already beat us in the last two challenges?" Coal smirks.

"They might have strong people, but we have the strongest and most amazing players in our team. And that's you guys, except me. And we also have the strongest girls on our team, how bad could the next challenge be?" Spark, Raiden and Bass glance at each other worriedly.

Mana stretched her arms out when she felt a sharp pain in her back. She groans as she rubs her back. Anya and Icee look at Elise's empty bed. Diana Was to busy carving something into the wall. Kylaya stood up. "Okay girls, we lost the last two challenges and I will not put up with it any longer. We are going to win the next challenge and that's that."

"But how?" The girls look at the door to find Misteria and Kiki. Anya smiles when she sees Misteria. Kylaya glares at Misteria.

"Why is she here? She's not on our team." Kiki shrugs.

"Misteria here wants to switch teams and asked if anyone of us wants to switch with her." Ices shrugs and puts her hand up.

"I'll be happy to switch with her." Kiki nods.

"Then we are going to have to see Amy."

"See me about what?" Misteria and Kiki look behind them to see Amy.

"Amy, can Misteria and Icee switch teams? Anya has been looking sad since she and Misteria got separated." Amy goes into deep thought.

"I don't know, then we are going to have to change the next challenge. Shadow will not be happy about this, but I don't care. Misteria, you are now on the Super Spartans. Icee, you are now on the Greedy Ghosts. So pack up and switch teams." The girls cheered. Coal and Raiden were spying on the girls through the doorway when they heard about the new teammate.

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"A new teammate? Cool!"

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

Shadow's voice could be heard through a megaphone on a pole. "Attention contestants, meet me and Amy at the Dock of Shame pronto."

Everyone arrived at the dock where Shadow and Amy were. Shadow did not look amused. "Hello teams, I heard about a few certain changes in the teams. Well because of that, we had to change today's challenge. So follow us." Shadow and Amy walked away with everyone following them. Shadow and Amy come across a huge clearing. Shadow looks back at the contestants. "Welcome to our basketball court." Everyone looks around to be confused. Sky looks at Shadow.

"Where are the hoops?" Shadow gave him binoculars and points in front of Sky. Sky uses his binoculars to see one hoop. "Why is it so far away?" Shadow snatched the binoculars away from Sky.

"Because this isn't normal basketball. It's Extreme Basketball. You know the national sport of planet Mobius right? This is actually Mobian Basketball. But I like to call it Extreme Basketball." Everyone looked confused. Shadow noticed their face expressions and sighed. "Do any of you even know about the sport? Put your hand up if you do." Only Diana puts her hand up. Shadow rolls his eyes. "Of course you would Diana. They play Mobian basketball all the time in Juvie." Amy walks in front of Shadow.

"Okay put your hand up if you have no idea what Mobian Basketball is." Everyone except Diana put their hand up. Shadow looks at them in disbelief.

"Are you guys even Mobians? If you guys aren't then we are going to have to disqualify you because this competition is for Mobians only. Anyways, why the hell do you guys not know about this national sport?" Everyone put says their own complaint at the same time which Shadow could not hear. "Okay forget about it. I'll tell you what it is about. Mobian Basketball is like normal basketball of Earth. But, you are allowed to use your powers during the game. Same rules apply from normal basketball. No double dribble, no travel. Normally, in Mobian and normal basketball, we couldn't let anyone physically harm someone, but since that won't be fun we are going to allow that in this game." Everyone groans. "Okay guys, the first team to win three games wins. And the losing team will be sending someone home tonight. Pick your first six players for this first round. Their won't be any automatic leaders in this challenge. So anyone can be leader. See yah."

Blood looks back at his team. "Okay guys, I'm gonna be leader of this challenge. I'm going in along with Jake, Aero, Sparkle, Hazel and Alicia, the rest if you will be in the next game." Everyone nods.

Coal looks at his team. "Okay, who here has powers?" Everyone puts their hand up. Coal gulped. "Well, this is humiliating."

_(Coal Confessional)_

"Okay, I'll admit it. I have no powers what so ever. So, I'm pretty much useless in this challenge. And the fact that I'm going against other Mobians who have powers, I'm at the bottom of the food chain.

_(Coal Confessional End)_

"Okay, this means Raiden, Mana, Misteria, Bass, Kylaya and Spark are going first. Do you guys have problem with it?" They all shook their heads. "Good, then the rest of us are going next." Everyone nods. Diana lies down on the bench.

"Anyone wakes me up, they'll be sorry." Diana sleeps on the bench. Coal looks at her confused.

"Why is she sleeping?" Misteria looks at him.

"Don't you know what happened to her yesterday?" Coal shook his head.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_Diana was screaming while running away from a large bear._

_Flashback End_

"She was chased by a bear all day yesterday and couldn't get some sleep at night. So that's why she's tired now." Coal nods while looking back at the sleeping Diana.

Shadow returns with a basketball in his hands. "Okay teams, have you picked your first 6 players? Before we get started on the real competition. I just wanna introduce today's guest appearance and demonstrating the challenge with me...Blaze!" Blaze appears in her normal sport clothes.

"Let's get this over with. I only came here for demonstration only." Shadow put his hands up in defence.

"Relax, you'll demonstrate not with me but with Espio." Espio appears next to Shadow with a frown on his face. Alicia sighed dreamily when she saw him.

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"I still could not get over what he said to me last challenge."

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

Espio and Blaze face each other with Amy in the middle with the basketball. She blows her whistle when she threw the basketball into the air. Espio jumped up and grabbed the ball from the air. He runs past Blaze and turns invisible. He runs fast towards the hoop. He jumps up high only for him to fell a huge burning pain on his back. He drops to the ground when Blaze grabs the ball from him and runs towards the other hoop. He got up and runs towards her. He turns invisible when he catches up to Blaze. He trips Blaze and dribbles the ball towards his hoop. He jumped into the air and slam dunked the ball. Shadow and Amy clapped while Alicia cheered.

"Now that's how you slam dunk a ball. See Blaze, you totally got to demonstrate the challenge." Blaze glares at him when she walks away. Shadow shrugs. "So contestants, who up first?" Blood, Jake, Aero, Sparkle, Hazel and Alicia were on the left side of the court while Raiden, Mana, Misteria, Bass, Kylaya and Spark are on the right side of the court. Blood smirks at them.

"Bring it on Spartans, otherwise losing three challenges in a row will be a huge ticket to Loserville." Raiden scoffs.

"Bring it on!" Blood and Raiden were the ones to jump the ball. Shadow was in the middle.

"The first game starts now." Shadow blows the whistle as he throws the ball up into the air. Blood and Raiden jumped up for Blood to hit the ball back to his team. Jake catches the ball and dribbles the ball towards the right hoop. Bass punches Jake and takes the ball away from him. He passes it to Mana who was easily dodging some weapons Jake was throwing at her. She passes it to Spark who filled his ball of electricity. Sparkle took the ball off of him and runs towards the right hoop. She slam dunks the ball causing the the Greedy Ghosts to win one point. Blood chuckles at Raiden.

"Wanna give up now?" Raiden glared at him

"As if." Mana passed the ball to Misteria from the side lines. Misteria dribbles the ball towards the left hoop.

"Misteria! Pass the ball!" Misteria looks in front of her to find Kylaya in front of the hoop. She throws the ball to her as a sudden wind came and blew the ball away from Kylaya and to Aero. Aero salutes Kylaya.

"Thanks. Hazel!" He passes it to Hazel who slam dunks it into the right hoop. Shadow blows the whistle.

"The Greedy Ghosts win the first game." The Ghosts cheered. Coal gritted his teeth.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"We cannot afford to lose another challenge. It's bad enough that we have to boot out Elise. I'm not losing anymore. I hate losing!"

_(Coal Confessional End)_

Coal looks back at his team. "We are not losing you guys. Anya, me and Kiki are obviously going in this round. Diana needs her sleep. Bass, Mana, guys think you can do another game?" They both nod. "Then let's go."

_(Spark Confessional)_

"It sucks being on the losing team. It really does."

_(Spark Confessional End)_

Blood looks at his team. "Okay, Sky, Spencer, Icee, Devain and Goth are obviously going in this round. Alicia, you think you can do another game?" Alicia nods. "Good."

Coal and Goth were the ones jumping the ball. Shadow blows the whistle as they both jump up into the air. Goth hits the ball towards his team. Sky catches the ball as he passes it to Spencer. Bass punches Spencer and grabs the ball off of him. Spencer punches him back and takes the ball back. He passes it to Alicia who flies to the right hoop and slam dunks it. Mana and Coal nod to each other as Mana passes the ball to Anya from the sidelines. Anya avoids the snowballs Icee was throwing at her. She sees Kiki at the left hoop and passes it to her. Kiki catches and throws the ball into the hoop. It goes in perfectly. Sky passes the ball to Icce as she dribbles towards the right hoop. She sees Goth and passes it to him to which he uses his speed to get to the hoop quickly, he passes the ball to Devain who slam dunks the ball.

"The Greedy Ghosts win again. One more game and the Greedy Ghosts are victorious for the third time." The Ghosts cheered as they won the second. Blood smirks at the Spartans.

"Wow, it must really suck to be the losers." Spark nods.

"It does." Coal slaps his back head. He glares at Blood.

"It's not over yet!" Blood raised his eyebrow. Coal looks back at his team who were looking very defeated. He sighs. "It's so over."

Amy looks back at the camera. "Is it over for the Super Spartans? Will they make a comeback or fail again? Find out after the break."

* * *

Coal sits on the benches as he looks down. Raiden looks at him. "Coal, I just noticed, how come you didn't use your powers during that game?" Coal looks at him.

"What do you mean? You didn't use your powers either." Raiden nods.

"I know, but you seemed like you were struggling during that game." Coal gulps then sighed.

"Fine I admit it." Everyone looks at him confused. Misteria raises her eyebrow.

"Admit what?" Coal looks down.

"I have no powers, at all." Everyone gasps.

_(Anya Confessional)_

"That's impossible. Everyone Mobian has to have a power."

_(Anya Confessional End)_

"How can you have not powers? Every Mobian has powers." Coal looks up.

"Well I have no powers. Anyways, the Greedy Ghosts are kicking our behinds. We need someone tough, someone with experience, someone who can crush those stupid Ghosts to the ground." Raiden looks behind him.

"I think we already have that someone." Everyone looks behind Raiden to see Diana sleeping peacefully. Mana looks at Raiden.

"Are you crazy? If we wake her up, she'll kill us." Raiden shook his head.

"She won't kill us. She can't anyways. One of us has to wake her up." Everyone remained silent. Coal sighed.

"I'll do it. I owe you guys for not having powers." He grabs a nearby large stick. He motions everyone to move behind him. Coal lifts the stick and pokes Diana's tail with it. "I need to go higher." Raiden grabs the rest of the stick behind him. Coal looks back at him and nods. They both poke Diana's nose to which she suddenly grabbed the stick. She pulls the stick away from them and snaps it in half. She glares at Raiden.

"You better have a good reason to stick this up my nose." Coal goes in front of Raiden.

"Look Diana, we are losing badly. And I understand that you need your sleep, but you are the only one out of everyone that has experience. We need your help." Diana smirks at Coal and crossed her arms.

"And why should I help you, honey?" Coal smirks back.

"Because I can tell you this, if we lose the whole game because you won't help, will be the one going home, honey." He replies slyly. Diana sighed.

"Fine, I'll play. But in one condition, I am the leader of this challenge." Coal nods. "Alright, when it comes to Mobian Basketball, our team back in Juvie use to be the champions. It's all because of our strategy, it's called 'crush the prison guards'."

Blood, Jake, Goth, Aero, Hazel and Icee were on the left side of the court while Anya, Diana, Spark, Mana, Bass and Misteria were on the right side. Spark and Jake we're jumping the ball. Shadow blows the whistle and throws the ball up into the air. Spark and Jake jumped and Spark hits the ball towards his team. Mana catches the ball and dribbles it towards the left hoop. Goth catches up to her with great speed until he was taken down by Diana. Mana kept running until she saw Bass next to her she passes it to him and he throws the basketball very far. This gets into the hoop perfectly. Jake passes the ball to Blood from the sidelines. Blood passes the ball to Hazel but the ball was caught by Spark. He passed it to Misteria who slam dunked the ball.

"The Super Spartans win this game." The Super Spartans cheered their first victory. Mana and Raiden hugged while Anya and Misteria high-fived. Diana nods. Coal looks at his team. "We should do the same thing all over again." Everyone agrees.

Blood looks at his team. "Alright guys, they are getting more aggressive. We should get aggressive too."

Spencer, Sky, Aero, Alicia, Devain and Sparkle were on the left side while Coal, Raiden, Kylaya, Kiki, Diana, Spark were on the right side. Kylaya and Alicia were jumping the ball. Alicia smiles at Kylaya.

"Good luck you guys." Kylaya smiled and nods. Shadow blows the whistle and blows the whistle. He throws the ball up into the air when Alicia hits the ball to her team. Aero caught the ball dribbles the ball towards the right hoop. He spots Sparkle and passes the ball to her. Diana pushes Sparkle out of the way and grabs the ball. She dribbles the ball and passes it to Raiden who teleports to the hoop and slams dunks the ball. Sky passes Spencer the ball from the sidelines and Spencer dribbled the ball towards the left hoop. Spencer was about to pass the ball until he got electrocuted by Spark. Spark takes the ball off of Spencer and passes it to Kiki. Kiki threw the ball and it went perfectly into the hoop.

"The Super Spartans win. The scores are tied. Please pick your chosen player from your team to make the final three score. Only one person can represent your team. Hope you guys get hurt." Spencer looks at Blood.

"Why is it that Shadow likes to see us in pain?" Blood shrugged.

"I don't know. He's just slack. Anyways, we need someone who can make the last point, and it's not going to be me, Jake." Jake rolls his eyes. Blood looks at Sky. "Sky, we need you to make those final three points. If you screw this one up, you'll cost us the challenge. Got it?" Sky nods while standing up.

"I will not let you down guys. But why is it me?" Blood points to everyone on the team. They were all injured due to the roughness of the Spartans. Sky looks back at him. "Okay."

Raiden looks at everyone on the team. "We need on person to go out there and to take those final three points. And I think it should be Coal." Everyone stares at him eye wided.

"WHAT!?" Diana shook her head.

"You heard the wolf, he doesn't have any powers like the rest of us. He'll lose for us and cost us the challenge." Raiden shook his head.

"I think he can do it. He just has to be brave enough to feel it." Coal nods.

Sky and Coal both look at each other with intensity. Shadow smirks at the both of them.

"Have the Greedy Ghosts and the Super Spartans made the right choices by picking the both of you? Especially the Super Spartans, did they make a right choice in choosing you Coal?" Coal gulps. Shadow blows his whistle when he throws the ball into the air. Sky being more powerful jumps and grabs the ball and immediately sprints off into the right hoop and slam dunks the ball. Coal looks at him in disbelief.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"Yeah, I'm screwed."

_(Coal Confessional End)_

Diana sighed. "Good night Coal." Raiden just stares at Coal. Mana sits next to him.

"Are you sure letting Coal into the final round is a good idea?" Raiden nods.

"I'm sure of it." Mana looks at Coal with worry clear in her eyes.

Coal dribbles the ball and sprints towards his own hoop. Sky comes and takes the ball away from him and sprints towards his own hoop and slam dunks it. Coal sighed. Raiden looks at him intently. The Spartans were losing hope. Coal sighed when he looked down at the ball. His face turns into determination.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"I know I said I'm screwed. But, I am not affording to lose another challenge. And I am definitely not letting my team down. We are not losing I can tell you that."

_(Coal Confessional End)_

Blood smirks at Coal. "Give up Coal! You'll never win this for your team, you let your team down." Coal growled. He glares at Blood.

"It's not over yet!" Blood rolls his eyes. Alicia looks at Blood.

"There's no need for you to make him feel useless." Blood scoffs.

"Trust me honey, I know what I'm doing." Alicia glares at him. Coal walked down the court while dribbling the ball. Sky runs after Coal. Coal waits patiently for him to come until Coal suddenly sprints off towards the left hoop in great speed. Coal throws the ball at the hoop very far making it go into the hoop. The Greedy Ghosts stare in shock at his sudden powers. The Super Spartans were shocked. Coal however was even more shocked than anyone else. He looks at his hands before looking back at Sky. Sky runs towards the left hoop and picks up the ball. Sky sprints past Coal and headed towards the right hoop. He finds Coal catch up to him quickly and Coal turns invisible. Sky stops when he looks around. Coal punched him and takes the ball off of him and sprints off at great speed. Coal jumps up and slam dunks the ball. Diana stood up and looks at Shadow.

"Time out, time out." Shadow blows the whistle when Coal returns to his team. His whole team looks at him in shock. Diana was the first on to speak up.

"I thought you said I didn't have any powers." Coal shrugs.

"I don't." Raiden shook his head while standing up.

"No, you do have powers. You ran as fast as Sonic and Shadow could run, you have Bass's strength and you can turn invisible. That is definitely having no powers." Coal shook his head.

"Well, I didn't know I had powers."

_(Coal Confessional)_

"Seriously, I didn't!"

_(Coal Confessional End)_

"Well Coal, your powers are enough to win this thing. But, since they know you have powers, they are going to play it aggressive. You have to be more aggressive. As aggressive as you can. You got that?" Coal nods.

"Got it." Mana looks at Raiden.

"Did you know about this?" Raided nods.

"Pretty much."

Coal and Sky were jumping the ball. Shadow blows his whistle and throws the ball into the sky. Coal grabs the ball and turns invisible confusing Sky. Coal hits Sky in the face and sprints off towards his hoop. He was about to throw it a hard as he can until Sky tackles him down causing the ball to be thrown as not as far as Coal wants. The ball lands on the hoop and leans inside the hoop. The Super Spartans cheered as they won.

"The Super Spartans have their first win!" Coal groans as he got up only to find Diana hugging him along with Mana and Kylaya.

"Way to go fossil fuel." The Greedy Ghosts look down as they have their first defeat. Shadow walks up to them.

"Wow guys, what happened out there? You guys had a winning streak." Blood rolls his eyes.

"It wouldn't be broken if it weren't for Sky." Sky groans as he stand up from the ground. He froze when he sees then attention on him.

_(Sky Confessional) _

"Going home won't be that bad. At least it's better than being the first one, out of everyone in the competition, to be eliminated.

_(Sky Confessional End)_

_At the Elimination Ceremony_

Amy was holding up a plate with 10 marshmallows. "Okay Greedy Ghosts, this is the first elimination ceremony for you guys, but you should know how this whole thing work. The following people are safe. Aero, Hazel, Icee, Goth, Jake, Alicia, Devain, Sparkle and Spencer. Only one marshmallow remains. Blood, you were so over-confident today, way too over-confident. Sky, you lost the last game and cost your whole team the challenge. The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Blood." Blood smirks at Sky who just rolled his eyes. "Okay, to be honest, I'm a little shocked. But it's what it is. Sorry Sky, it's the Boat of Losers for you." Sky nods before going to the Boat of Losers. Sky was driven away from the island and back home. Sky looks at the camera.

"You know, I have a strange feeling that I will be back."

Amy looks back at everyone. "Now everyone go get some sleep." The Greedy Ghosts returns to their cabin. Amy looks at the camera. "Who will win the next challenge? Will there be anymore surprises? Will the next challenge be more nerve racking? Find out next time on Total Mobius Island.

* * *

**Eliminated so far:**

**Elise the Beaver - 22th**

**Sky the Fox - 21th**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. See you next time.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Blaze belong to SEGA.**


	5. Blood vs Water

**Total Mobius Island**

**Blood vs Water**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. The Ghosts and the Spartans were going against each other in a painful match of Mobian Basketball. The Greedy Ghosts were easily stealing victory from the Super Spartans, until Spartan member Diana made the Spartans have a comeback. It was down to Sky and Coal to win the final point of their team. Coal, the only Mobian to not have powers, actually does have powers and wins the final game for his team. The Greedy Ghosts were actually forced to vote off Sky because he cost them the whole challenge. So Sky was sent home, because he actually voted himself off. Big shocker there. Will the Super Spartans keep winning? Or will the Greedy Ghosts crush them like always? Find out now on Total Mobius Island."

_Theme Song_

A spoon full of porridge was placed into Spark's bowl. He looks at the porridge. "Does this porridge have bugs in it?" Espio, who was serving the food, shrugged. Spark smiles nervously. "Well that's comforting to know." Spark takes his plate to sit down. Alicia was the last person to have her food served. She smiles at Espio. Espio served her a spoonful of porridge.

"So, do you like porridge?" Espio raised his eyebrow at her. Alicia look like she wanted to slap herself.

"It's alright. Do you like the camp so far?" Alicia nods while smiling at him.

"I do. Because...well...you are here?" Espio smiles at her.

"At first, I didn't like the idea of being an intern here. But I think I'm gonna have to change my mind about that." Espio stares into Alicia's eyes as she blushes. Coal watches the scene from nearby and raised his eyebrow.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"I know Alicia has a huge crush on Espio and I'm okay with that. But if he does anything to harm her, he is going to have to answer to me."

_(Coal Confessional End)_

Diana looks at Coal. "What? Are you jealous of Espio?" Coal raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just looking out for Alicia that's all." He dips his spoon into his porridge and finds a cockroach on his spoon. He stares at the spoon. "Well ain't this interesting." Diana rolls his eyes and eats her porridge.

Sparkle was looking down at her porridge when she heard some voices. She looks next to her to see Hazel, Aero and Blood talking together. Sparkle raised her eyebrow and eavesdropped on the conversation. Blood looks at Aero and Hazel. "Because I am leader of this alliance, I will come up with some rules.

Rule number 1: You cannot engage in any kind of relationship from the other team.

Rule number 2: I will pick the next people to eliminate and there will be no questions asked.

Rule number 3: I can borrow Aero and Hazel's stuff anytime I want. But my stuff, you have to get permission from me. Got it?" Hazel was confused.

"Why the last rule?" Blood shrugged.

"I don't know, I just thought it would be fun. Anyways, I have picked the next victim, if we lose the next challenge we boot off Sparkle."

"Why?"

"Rule number 2 Hazel, remember that. She, along with Spark, is a threat when it comes to electricity. We need to get rid of one of them and Sparkle is the one on our team." Sparkle's eyes widened.

_(Sparkle Confessional)_

"I can't believe what I just heard. Blood is planning to boot me off next? Well now that I know, that's not going to happen."

_(Sparkle Confessional End)_

Spencer was looking quite upset. Bass looks at him. "Hey Spencer, what's wrong?" Spencer looks at Bass.

"I just can't believe Sky is gone. Me and him got along during the last few challenges. I miss him already." Spencer hugs Bass tightly. Bass's face was turning blue.

"Spencer, I can't breathe."

_(Spencer Confessional)_

"I miss Sky. He's my little buddy."

_(Spencer Confessional End)_

_(Bass Confessional)_

"Spencer's a great guy. That bad thing is, he's on the opposite team. And he does have strength, considering him being a different coloured gorilla."

_(Bass Confessional End)_

Sparkle sits next to Spark who was staring at his food uncomfortably. Sparkle shook his shoulder. "Spark, we need to talk." Spark looks at Sparkle.

"Do you need anything?" Sparkle shook her head.

"I'm just here to warn you about Blood. Whatever you do, don't trust him. He is bad news along with Hazel and Aero." Spark looks at her confused.

"I understand Aero and Blood being bad news, but Hazel being bad news? I highly doubt that. Thanks for warning me though." Sparkles nods and walks off. Spark raised his eyebrow.

_(Spark Confessional)_

"Why would Sparkle be looking out for me? And why do I have to look out for Blood, Aero and Hazel? They are on a different team. But I'll just watch my back just in case."

_(Spark Confessional End)_

Raiden ate his spoon of porridge until a horn made him spit it out. He looks in front of him to find Kiki covered in porridge. He smiles nervously. "Sorry Kiki."

Shadow walks into the cafeteria with a horn in his hand. "Morning contestants! Meet me and Amy at the Dock of Shame after breakfast and wear your swimsuits." Bass and Spencer glance at each other.

Everyone one was making their way to the dock of champ in their swimsuits. Mana was walking by herself when she suddenly tripped over a branch. She fell down and scrapped her knee. She groans. "Oh just perfect!" She stands back up and was about to fall down again until someone caught her in time.

"Mana? Are you okay?" Mana looks up to see Raiden hold her waist. She nods.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Like I couldn't handle it." Raiden smiles a bit and let's go of her. She nods at him. "Thank you." Her eyes widened when she saw what was behind Raiden. Raiden looks at her confused until he heard some breathing behind him. He looks back to find a bear standing tall against him. He carries Mana bridal style and runs away when he was being chased by the bear.

Everyone, except Mana and Raiden, arrived at the dock. Shadow and Amy greets them. "Welcome contestants, we are here at the dock of shame and the reason you guys are in swimsuits is because this is a water based challenge. Your challenge, a relay race in water where you have to complete different obstacles on the way. Since there are 10 players in each team now, you guys have to pick different people for different stages of the obstacle course. The first one to get to the finish line wins. Any questions?" Nobody put their hand up. "Good, now let me introduce today's guest appearance and demonstrating the challenge...Silver!" Silver flew down into the dock of shame. He waves at the contestants.

"Hi guys." Spark walks up to him.

"Silver? As in the Silver the Hedgehog?" Silver chuckles.

"The one and only." Spark shakes his hand.

"It's so good to meet you. I am a huge fan of you." Silver smiles.

"Well that's nice to hear." Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys can talk later. Right now Silver has to demonstrate the challenge." Shadow pulls Silver and threw him into the water. Silver came up to the surface and glares at Shadow.

"Shadow! What do you want me to do?" Shadow shrugs.

"Finish the obstacle course. You have to get past ten courses. Good luck." Silver nods. "Ready, set, GO!" Silver starts swimming the first 50 metres of the water. He comes across a ladder and looks at three hoops he has to pass. He uses his flight and flies through the hoops. He comes across a thin but strong log over a pool of crocodiles. He walks across the log with no problem. He sees a few swings over a pool of piranhas. He swings on the swings and lands safely. He sees a tunnel which leads underwater. He slides down the tunnel and crawls through it. He rises back to the surface and sees to platforms over a pool of sharks. He jumps on the different platforms and walks over to the other course. He finds a zip line over another pool of piranhas. He uses the zip line and zips over the pool. He finds a boat he can ride and rides the boat. He stops at the other platform and sees a really long log and beneath it were different dangerous see creature along with water guns at the side. He runs across the log and avoids the water gun shootings at him. He gets on the last platform and became shocked at the last course. The last 100 metres were filled with electricity water. He flies over the water and passes the finish line. "And Silver makes it through safely." Silver glares at him.

"Really? Water filled with electricity? You really are crazy you know that?" Shadow shook his head.

"The last course wasn't for anyone, it was saved for Spark and Sparkle. The two Mobians from different teams who has electricity powers. They'll find a way." Silver rolls his eyes before walking away from Shadow. Shadow looks back at the contestants. "Everyone choose a different player to go in different courses. Save Spark and Sparkle for the last course."

Jake looks at his team. "It's best if Spencer goes first, he's the fastest swimmer than any of us." Blood nods.

"I agree, for once." Jake rolls his eyes.

Coal looks at the first course. "We need someone who can swim first." Kiki walked in.

"Me, I'll go."

_(Kiki Confessional)_

"I'm actually a really good swimmer. I'm pretty sure I'll be going up against Spencer. Which will be a challenge."

_(Kiki Confessional End)_

Coal nods. "No problem. What about the second course, no problem, Raiden can take care of that. Right Raiden?" He looks at the team and notices Raiden is gone. "Alright where's Raiden?" Diana looks around. She smirks.

"I think Romeo took off with his Juliet." Coal looks at the team.

"Where's Raiden and Mana?"

Raiden and Mana hid in the bushes away from the bear. Raiden spots a canoe nearby. "Maybe, we can row to the others." Mana looks at him confused.

"How do you know where they are?" Raiden smiles at her.

"All rivers come from the ocean. We'll row there. Come on." Raiden grabs Mana's hand and pulls her to the canoe.

"I swear, if they are making out in the woods, one of them will be going home." Anya puts a hand on Coal's shoulder.

"There's no need for you to be harsh. Maybe they got lost and are on their way here right now."

_(Coal Confessional)_

"I know Raiden is a friend of mine, but if we lose because of him, he has got to go. Unless we win the challenge, then he'll be safe and forgiven by me. Still, he will not be forgiven if we lose the challenge."

_(Coal Confessional End)_

Shadow returns with a red baton and a green baton. He passes Kiki a red baton and Spencer a green baton.

"Alright everyone, we got the metal stick things you can use during the relay. In the first course, it's Spencer vs Kiki. In the second course, it's Alicia vs Kiki. In the third course, it's Jake vs Coal. In the fourth course, it's Goth vs Anya. In the fifth course, it's Devain vs Coal. In the sixth course, it's Hazel vs Kylaya. In the seventh course, it's Bass vs Aero. In the eighth course, it's Icee vs Misteria. In the ninth course, it's Blood vs Diana. And in the last course, it's Spark vs Sparkle. Oh, this is going to get interesting." Spencer and Kiki both get ready to dive into the water. Amy was right behind with a starting gun.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Amy shot the gun and Spencer and Kiki both dove into the water. Spencer swims very fast taking the lead and climbing the ladder. He passes the baton to Alicia. Alicia uses her wings to fly through the three hoops. Kiki climbs the ladder and jumps for the hoop.

"Alicia takes the lead, but Kiki is showing some impressive skills by swinging through the hoops." Alicia passes the baton to Jake and he walks carefully on the log over the crocodiles. Kiki passes the baton to Coal as he also walks carefully on the log. Jake reaches the other side and passes the baton to Goth. Goth accidentally drops the baton into the water.

"Shoot!" He dives into the water only to be attacked by piranhas. Coal passes the baton to Anya. Anya looks at the swing before swinging to the other swings. She misses the last swing and falls to the water. She comes back up into the surface to be attacked by piranhas.

"Both Goth and Anya have fallen into the pool of piranhas. But Goth still takes the lead as he swings those swings again." Goth lands safely onto the other platform. He passes the baton to Devain. Devain slides down the tunnel leading underwater. Anya passes the baton to Coal. She fell into the piranha pool where she was attacked again. Coal slides down the tunnel as he lands on his two feet. He crawls through the tunnel while being surrounded by water. Devain reaches the surface and climbs the ladder. He gives the baton to Hazel. Coal also came up to the surface and gave Kylaya the baton.

"The Greedy Ghosts still take the lead. But will it last since the Super Spartans are catching up?" Hazel jumps from platform to platform in different places. Kylaya also jumps from platform to platform until she looks down to see the same shark she was after. She smiles evilly.

"Oh sharky, I'm not finished with you yet." Coal stares at her.

"No Kylaya don't, you have other things to do." Kylaya shook her head and continued onto the course.

Raiden and Mana both continue to row their canoe through the river. Raiden spots something shining nearby. Raided stops the canoe and runs after the shiny object. Mana stands up. "Raiden, we need to get back to the others. The challenge probably started by now." Raiden looks at her.

"I've got a faster way to get there." He opens the bush to find a jet pack. Mana steps out of the canoe and walks over to Raiden. She kneels down to see the jet pack properly. "It still has fuel." Mana looks at him.

"Is it enough to get there?" Raiden nods. "It not big enough to carry the both of us." Raiden nods.

"I know."

Hazel passes the baton to Aero. Aero straps himself to the zip line and rides towards the next course. Kylaya passes the baton to Bass. Bass straps himself to the zip line and zips over the sea. Aero lands on the platform and unstraps himself. He passes the baton to Icee. Icee gets on her boat and she drives it towards the other platform. Bass also arrives and unstraps himself. He passes the baton to Misteria. Misteria jumps into a boat and drives it towards the other platform.

"The Greedy Ghosts are still in the lead. The Super Spartans however are catching up." Icee arrives and passes the baton to Blood. Blood walks quickly on the log. He was avoiding the water bullets made by the water guns. Misteria also arrives. Diana snatches the baton off of her.

"Did you guys stop by a drive through? We have a lot of catching up to do." Diana runs on the logs. Diana did back flips and front flips to avoid the water bullets. Blood was almost to the last platform until something wrapped around his foot.

"What the?" He looks back to see a octopus leg grab a hold of him. Diana felt something wrap around her waist. An octopus was grabbing ahold of her.

"Seriously!?"

Raiden starts the jet pack. He grabs Mana's hand and pulled her close to him. Mana wraps her arms around his neck. Raiden looks at her. "Hang on tight." Mana held him tighter. Way too tight that Raiden's face was turning blue. "Mana, too tight, can't breathe." Mana lossens her grip on him. Raiden smiles at Mana. He wraps his arms around his waist as the jet pack took off. Mana held on tighter while Raiden held her closer. He spots the Dock of Shame. "There it is, hold on. How do you fly this thing?"

Diana uses her knife to cut the octopus and continues to run. Blood cuts the octopuses leg and runs on the log. Blood arrives on the last platform and gives the baton to Sparkle. She dives into the electrical water and swims towards the finish line. Diana passes Spark the baton and he dives into the water. He swims through the electrical water and swims towards the finish line. Sparkle was nearly at the finish line when Spark was halfway towards the finish line. Sparkle and Spark both heard something in the distance. They both stop and turned around to see Raiden and Mana in the jet pack. Raided drops Mana into the water while he was unintentionally heading towards the finish line. Sparkle continues swimming while Spark looks at Raiden. Spark held the baton into the air.

"How the hell do you fly this thing?!" Raiden was hit in the face by the baton and he crossed the finish line. Spark saw Sparkle just cross the finish line.

"The Super Spartans win again." The Spartans cheered. Mana looks at the finish line.

"Where did Raiden go?" She looks in the trees to find Raiden stuck in a tree.

"Hello? A little help here?"

"Greedy Ghosts, you'll see Amy at elimination." Blood glares at Sparkle while she glares back at him.

_At The Elimination Ceremony_

Blood looks at everyone. "Elimination again, this is definitely a good week for us." Amy holds up 9 marshmallows on a plate.

"This is the second elimination for you guys. The following people are safe. Jake, Blood, Alicia, Hazel, Icee, Spencer, Aero and Devain. Only one marshmallow remains. Sparkle, you got distracted and cost your whole team the challenge. Goth, you dropped your baton into the pool of piranhas causing your lead to be easier to catch up on. The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Goth." Sparkle glares at Blood who just smirks at her. "Sorry Sparkle, you have to go." Sparkle stood up with confidence.

"Let's do this." She walks towards the Boat of Losers. She got on and the boat drove her away. Blood smirks at the retreating boat and waves goodbye to her. Hazel feels guilty.

"I can't believe we voted our only person with electrical powers off." Aero puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It alright. You'll understand when you see someone as a threat." Everyone returns back to their cabins. Spark who was hiding behind the bushes nearby heard and saw everything.

_(Spark Confessional)_

"They see me as a threat. That's why Sparkle warned me about them earlier today. I'm going to have to watch my back if I make it to the merge."

_(Spark Confessional End)_

_(Blood Confessional)_

"Now that Sparkle's gone, my plan is going very well. Now, who will be my next victim?"

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Raiden was leaning against a pole while looking at the damaged jet pack. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. Raiden turns around to find Coal glaring at him. Raiden sighed and turned back around. Coal walks next to him.

"Where were you and Mana today during the challenge?" Raided looks at him.

"Mana tripped and fell, so I help her up. When I did, we got chased by a bear off track." Coal smirks.

"So you guys weren't making out?" Raided blushed a bit before shaking his head.

"No, we just got lost." Coal chuckles.

"Yeah, alone together." Coal walks away leaving Raiden to his broken jet pack.

Amy who was watching the whole scene turns to the camera. "Well, that was interesting. What will happen next? Will the Super Spartans win against next time? How well will Blood's plan turn out? Has Raiden been forgiven? Find out next time on Total Mobius Island." Shadow walks up to Amy.

"So Amy, about that date we have together, wanna go tonight?" Amy sighed.

"Only if it'll shut you up."

* * *

**The Eliminated Contestants:**

**Elise the Beaver - 22nd**

**Sky the Fox - 21st**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog - 20th**

**I feel so guilty getting the characters eliminated. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Silver belong to SEGA.**


	6. Not So Famous Talents

**Total Mobius Island**

**Not So Famous Talents**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island, the two teams except two certain people were racing in a obstacle over water. Unfortunately, some of them got attacked by certain species of underwater creatures. When Sparkle of the Greedy Ghosts was close to the finish line, Raiden of the Super Spartans came out of no where with a jet pack and won the challenge for the Super Spartans. So Raiden and Mana were safe, but Sparkle wasn't so safe when she took the Boat of Losers back home. The good thing is, she didn't let her guard down and warned someone else of Blood's evil schemes. Now, Spark is keeping his guard up. Will the Greedy Ghosts win again? Who will go home next? Find out now, on Total Mobius Island.

_Theme Song_

Alicia and Hazel were on their bunk beds while Icee was looking at the empty bed below her. "I can't believe Sparkle is gone. It's going to be less fun without her." Alicia looks at Icee.

"I know right? Don't you think the Super Spartans are winning because...wait never mind." Hazel looks down at her.

"What were you about to say?" Alicia shook her head.

"Nothing, it's a stupid theory." Icee jumps from her bunk bed and raises her eyebrow at her.

"Spill it out Alicia." Alicia shook her head.

"No really, it's stupid." Both Hazel and Icee look at each other. Alicia sighed. "I was thinking that maybe the Super Spartans are winning because Misteria is on their team." Hazel jumps down from her bunk bed.

"Are you saying that Misteria is like a lucky charm or something?" Alicia nods.

"Something like that." Hazel and Icee glance at each other worriedly.

Devain was in bed sleeping on his bunk. He was mumbling in his sleep. "No...Shadow...not the peanuts." Goth shook him.

"Devain, you alright?" Devain shot up while hitting his head. He groans as he rubs his head. "You alright man, you were mumbling in your sleep." Devain rolls his eyes.

"Nothing much, I just had a stupid dream about Shadow and peanuts." Goth nods.

"But if you didn't notice, Blood and Aero have an alliance with Hazel. I think they are all responsible of Sparkle's elimination. Maybe if we both make an alliance with Jake, we'll be safe from them. You in?" Deviant raised his eyebrow.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" Goth showed Devain his journal. Devain gasps. "Your journal? What are you going to with it?" Goth opened his journal.

"Hide it, if Blood get's his hands on this, he is going to make my life a living hell. That is why I need an alliance, to keep my journal safe. You think you can help me with that?" Devain nods.

"You can count on me."

_(Devain Confessional)_

"Goth's right. I read his journal once because he trusts me the most. And his journal is definitely worth protecting. If Blood gets his hands on it, it'll be hell for him. By the way, it also reveals his crush, to make things even worse."

_(Devain Confessional End)_

_(Goth Confessional)_

"This journal is my most prize possession. I know how Blood and Aero are, if anyone of them gets their hands on this, I would want to commit suicide. And, I accidentally wrote about my crush in here."

_(Goth Confessional End)_

Little did they both know, Blood heard every single word. Blood sleeps with an evil smirk on his face.

The next morning, everyone was in the cafeteria. Espio dropped off a spoonful of porridge into Alicia's plate. Alicia smiles at him. "Thank you. It must be hard being an intern." Espio nods.

"Oh you have no idea. By the way, you look pretty today." Alicia blushes.

"Thanks, you look good today too." Espio smiles at her. Goth looks at the scene and sighs. He walks over next to Coal. Coal was keeping a close eye on Espio. Goth cleared his throat. Coal looks at Goth. "What do you want Ghost?"

"I was wondering, what does Alicia like?" Coal points at Espio. Goth frowned.

"I see, alright thanks for that. Why are you looking at Alicia by the way?" Coal kept his gaze.

"Keeping a close eye on that chameleon. If he hurts her, than he is going to have to answer to me." Goth rolls his eyes.

"You act like your her older brother you know." Coal nods.

"Alicia is like a younger sister to me, I would protect her if she needs it of course. She can handle herself on most occasions." Goth nods. Kiki was playing with her porridge. She spot something moving in her porridge. She sighs as take a scoop of her porridge to find a cockroach on her spoon. She flicks the cockroach off her spoon and onto Mana's spoon. Mana places the spoon into her mouth and her eyes widened. She spits out the cockroach and it lands on the ground with Diana squishing it with her shoe. Mana stood up.

"I think I lost my appetite." She walks out of the cafeteria. When she goes outside, she spots Raiden who is peeking over a bush. Mana walks over to him. "Raiden? What are you doing?" Raiden shushes her and pulls her down behind the bush. He points towards Blood, Aero and Hazel. Mana and Raiden hid in the bushes while eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Aero, Hazel. I have found out something that can weaken one of our teammates. You guys know Goth right?" They both nod. Blood reaches behind himself to pull out Goth's journal. Hazel gasps.

"Goth's journal? What are you going to do with it?" Blood smirks.

"Simple, weaken him with it. We bribe him to vote out our chosen victims with this." Hazel glance at Aero worriedly.

"That's very harsh you know. That isn't fair towards Goth." Blood shrugs.

"Who said that the game is fair?" Raiden and Mana both creep away from the scene.

_(Mana Confessional)_

"They are going to use Goth's journal to bribe him? No wonder Blood has a hard time keeping friends."

_(Mana Confessional End)_

_(Raiden_ Confessional)

"To be honest, I never really liked Blood at the beginning. I knew he was a snake ready to strike. I have a feeling that this is only the beginning."

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

"Should we tell Goth about his journal being stolen?" Raiden nods.

"He has to know, otherwise."

Shadow's voice could be heard from the megaphones. "Attention contestants, meet me and Amy at the clearing for today's challenge." Everyone arrives at the clearing. Shadow and Amy were on a stage of some sort while the contestants sat in the audience. "Welcome contestants, me and Amy have came up with a really less painful challenge. A talent show! You guys get to show your talents for your judge to see." Amy steps forward.

"You guys have to pick three talented people from your team to go against each other in this talent competition. The first person to impress the judge the most wins the talent show for their team. And the losing team will be sending someone home tonight. Any questions?" Diana puts her hand up. "Just in case you ask Diana, the talent can be anything as long as it is legal." Diana shook her head.

"I wasn't going to ask that. Although, thanks for telling me that. Who's the judge?" Amy chuckles nervously.

"Oh, let's just say that pretty much everyone in here hates him. Especially Kylaya." Kylaya raised her eyebrow. Shadow steps next to Amy.

"He is pretty much not liked by anyone, but who cares, it's him. Please welcome today's guest appearance and judge...Scourge!" Scourge appears from behind Shadow and does not look happy. Everyone groans. Kylaya had her eyes wide.

_(Kylaya_ _Confessional)_

"Are you kidding me!? That is the same guy that killed my older brother! Might as well welcome Dr Eggman for all I care."

_(Kylaya Confessional End)_

Scourge smirks at Kylaya. "Kylaya, it's been a while since we met." Kylaya growls at him.

"Get bent." He smirks. Amy butted in on them.

"Okay, okay, reunion time later. Right now the teams must pick their talented people. Go to the campgrounds and be back here when you picked your acts." Everyone leaves the and returns to the campgrounds. Kiki and Kylaya were walking together. Suddenly, Scourge appears in front of them. He smirks at Kylaya.

"We didn't get time to talk about our lives. Tell me, what happened to you after your brother's death?" Kylaya punched Scourge and walked past him.

"Why don't you jump off a cliff for all I care?" Scourge growls as he rubs his nose. Kiki blushes when she looks at him.

"Are you alright?" Scourge looks at her and his eyes widened.

_(Scourge Confessional)_

"Never, in my life have I ever seen a girl as hot as her before. Time to work my magic."

_(Scourge Confessional End)_

Scourge smirks at her. "Hey babe, what's a hot looking girl like you doing in these wood alone?" Kiki was flattered but shook it away.

"I was walking with my good friend Kylaya. I have to catch up to her." Scourge walks up to her and wraps and arm around her waist. He pulls her closer to him.

"Why don't you and I have a bit of time together babe?" Kiki blushes but regained her posture. She pushed away from him.

"Sorry, your not my type." She walks away from him. Scourge watches her retreating figure with a smirk on his face.

_(Scourge Confessional)_

"Heh, she's playing hard to get. That's what I like in a woman. She's smoking hot, and she will be mine.

_(Scourge Confessional End)_

_(Kiki Confessional)_

"Yeah, I'm playing hard to get with him. As long as keep him guessing, he will come crawling to me."

_(Kiki Confessional End)_

Kiki manages to keep up with Kylaya with a smile on her face. Kylaya looks at her confused. "What's up with you?" Kiki continues to smile.

"I'm never better." Kylaya raised her eyebrow.

"If you like Scourge, then I think your in risk of getting your heartbroken." Kiki stops in her place.

"I didn't really think of that." Kylaya puts a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, did you throw yourself at him?" Kiki shook her head.

"No, he tried to flirt with me. But I'm playing hard to get with him, he'll be begging to have me. Trust me, it's the mind of a guy." Kylaya nods.

Everyone arrives at the campgrounds in their different cabins. Raiden spots Goth sitting next to Devain. Raiden walks over to Goth.

"Goth, there's something I need to tell you." Goth looks at Raiden.

"Sorry Raiden, but I have to get going." Goth stands up as he walks into the cabin. Devain looks at Raiden.

"What is it that you need to tell him?" Raiden sits next to Devain.

"Blood has got his hands on Goth's journal, he along with Aero and Hazel plan on bribing him with it." Devain gasps.

"How the heck did he get his hands on it?" Raided shrugs.

"I don't know, but you have to tell Goth about it." Raidem walks away. Goth runs to Devain.

"Devain! I can't find my journal anywhere! We have to find it." Goth runs towards the forest without giving Devain a chance to speak.

_(Devain Confessional)_

"This is gonna be harder than I thought."

_(Devain Confessional End)_

Coal looks at his team. "Okay, does anyone here have a talent? Because I know I do. I know how to play the violin." Spark puts his hand up.

"I have a talent. But, I'm going to need a potato." Coal looks at him confused.

Hazel was juggling three bowling pins very expertly. When she finished, she bowed. Aero clapped.

"That was impressive. How'd you learn to do that?"

"I taught myself how to do it." Aero nods. Blood walks up to them.

"So that means that Hazel is going to be in the talent show." Aero nods. "Good."

Coal looks at his team. "Does anyone else have a talent?" Mana puts her hand up.

"I do. I know how to stand on my hands for more than 20 minutes." Mana stood on her hands. Coal nods.

"Seems good enough. Alright, so it's Spark, me and Mana in the show." Kiki looks at Mana in disbelief.

"You can stand on your hands for more than 20 minutes." Mana nods. She stood on her legs.

Spencer pulls out a flute and starts to play with it. He plays it so expertly. When he finished the Greedy Ghosts cheered. Jake high-fives him. "Dude, that was sweet." Blood nods.

"So far, it's Hazel and Spencer in the talent show." Jake looks at him.

"Do you have a talent?" Blood nods.

"I know how to ride a skateboard. I've been to many skate parks since I was 11." Jake raised his eyebrow.

"Prove it." Blood smirks and runs towards the cabin. He picks up his skateboard and rushes back out side. He sees different ramps already set up for him. Blood places his skateboard on the ground and rides it towards the ramps. He rides the skateboard so professionally. He jumps on the skateboard and made it spin before landing back on the ground. When he was finished, he raises his eyebrow at Jake. Jake nods as he was impressed. "So that means Hazel, Spencer and Blood are in the talent quest." Blood nods.

Goth returns looking very disappointed. Alicia notices his presence. "Hey Goth, where have you been?" Goth looks at Alicia.

"I've been looking for my journal. I think I lost it." Alicia smiles as she hugs him.

"It's alright. I'll be mad too if I lost my prize possession." Goth hugs back for comfort. Blood watches the scene with a smirk on his face. Hazel notices his face.

"Blood, what are you going to do?" Blood looks at Hazel.

"I think Goth is trying to steal Alicia away from Espio. I think I should do a different act." Blood walks away leaving Hazel worried.

Kiki was walking with her team back to the clearing. She was pulled into a bush. She looks to see Scourge smirking at her. "Hey babe, we meet again. So now that we are alone, how about me and you have a little fun right here?" He lifts her chin up to look at him. She shook her head.

"Sorry, like I said before, your not my type." Scourge wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him.

"I'm pretty sure I know who your type is babe. Come on, let's have some fun." Scourge leans in to kiss her until Kiki kneed him in his private area. Kiki glares at him as he holds his kiwis.

"I do not fall for men like you that easily. Good bye." Scourge chuckles in pain.

"Trust me Kiki. You want me." Kiki froze.

"How did you know my name?" Scourge smirks.

"I saw your audition after I first met you. You have the hots for me." Kiki rolls her eyes and walks away. Scourge smirks. "I'll win your heart some day, since you have already won mine. Your perfect, now I'm glad me and Fiona broke up. One day you will be mine."

Everyone arrives at the stage. The Greedy Ghosts sat on the left side while the Super Spartans sat on the right side. Raiden looks at Goth while Mana sat next to him. "Did you tell him?" Raiden shook his head.

"I told Devain, who doesn't seem to be there at the moment." Mana nods. Scourge sits in front of the stage. He looks behind him and gave a wink towards Kiki. Kiki huffed and looked away. Shadow appears on the stage.

"Alright contestants, you all have chosen your talented competitors. First we have Hazel of the Greedy Ghosts. Hazel appears on the stage with her three bowling pins. She sighs as she starts juggling. She throws one into the air and catches it expertly. Once she was finished, she bowed. Everyone clapped at her while Shadow went onto the stage. "Cool juggling skills Hazel. So Scourge, how many points did she receive." Scourge held up a sign which said 7.5.

"It wasn't bad Hazel. It was good enough to impress me." She nods When she walked off the stage.

"Next is Coal of the Super Spartans. Good luck man." Coal comes onto the stage with a violin in his hand. He puts the violin to his next as he played a beautiful piece from Swan Lake. Meanwhile backstage, Blood found a rope which leads to the light above Coal. Blood cuts the rope causing the light to fall on Coal. Coal looks up to see the lightbulb hit him on the head. Shadow walks out of the stage to help Coal up. "Woah, you alright. Scourge, what was his points so far?" Scourge holds up a sign which says 4.5.

"It would've been better if the light bulb didn't fall on you." Coal nods while he walked off stage. Blood smirks. Shadow looks at the camera.

"Up next is Spencer of the Greedy Ghosts." Spencer walks onto the stage with a flute.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"Sabotaging the Super Spartans is easier than I thought."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Raiden went backstage with Coal. Raiden notices a cut rope. "Someone cut the rope while you were performing. I wouldn't be surprised if it was a Greedy Ghost member." Coal nods. Blood walks over to them.

"Well, what do you know. Coal failed his performance. Not really a shocker for me." Coal glares at him.

"Why does it matter to you?" Blood shrugs.

"I don't know. I'm just bragging. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if Raiden's girlfriend also failed her performance." Raiden glares at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blood chuckles.

"Think about it. Mana was a somebody without you, but when you're around she's a nobody. She always has to depend on her boyfriend to get her out of any danger." Raiden grits his teeth. Coal steps in front of Raiden.

"Look, you have no right to come here and make us feel bad. As if you aren't any better yourself. And Raiden and Mana are not together. Just so you know." Blood rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Just trying to make a point." Coal looks at Raiden who looked pissed off.

"He'll regret saying that about Mana. Just wait and see." Coal shook his head.

"Raiden, let's be reasonable about this. Blood is just trying to weaken us. I hate him too but you cannot settle this with violence. If you do, then your letting Blood get to you. Don't let him get to you buddy." Coal outs a hand on his shoulder. Raiden nods.

Spencer finished playing with his flute. Everyone clapped for him. Shadow appeared on the stage. "Not bad playing with the flute. What's your score?" Scourge holds up a sign which says 8.5.

"It was really impressive. Nice job big fella." Spencer nods while he walks off the stage.

"Alright, next up is Mana of the Super Spartans." Mana was backstage looking nervous. Raiden was with her.

"Are you alright?" Mana nods.

"I overheard what Blood said about me. I promise that I wouldn't bother you for your help again." Raiden shook his head.

"You didn't come to me for help. I went to you to help you. Like I did when we first met, remember?" Mana nods. She hugs Raiden who hugs her back. Mana pulls away and walks onto the stage. Coal smirks at Raiden.

"You and her friends? Sure." Raiden rolls his eyes as he watches from backstage. Mana stands on her hands while walking a bit. She sighs as she times herself. She was standing there for more than 20 minutes. She felt something wet and she slipped on it causing her to fall off the stage. Raiden's eyes widened as he teleported and catches Mana.

"Are you alright?" Mana nods. Blood chuckles.

"I was right after all. She always to depend on you." Raiden glares at Blood.

"Not all the time. When it comes to kicking people's butt, then she doesn't need my help." Blood raised his eyebrow at Raiden.

"Nice comeback, but you need to work on it." Raiden grunts.

"Raiden, you can put me down now." Raiden puts Mana on her feet. He nods at her before returning backstage. Shadow returns to the stage.

"Well, that was unexpecting and interesting. We shall return to you after the break."

* * *

Shadow was still on the stage. "We are back, and we are about to do our last act for the Greedy Ghosts. Please give your applause to Blood." Blood walks onto the stage and sits on a stool. He looks at the audience with blank look on his face.

"Originally, I was going to skate for you. But instead, I decided to stir things up a little." Blood takes out Goth's journal and smirks at Goth. Goth raised his eyebrow the realised it was his journal. His eyes widened in shock.

"He wouldn't." Blood opened the journal to a certain page. Goth starts to get nervous.

"So with words by Goth, performance by me, enjoy." Blood clears his throat. "I can't ignore her. She is just too beautiful. She is so nice and kind towards her friends and her rivals. She is the perfect person to be with." Hazel gasps as Aero looks at him shocked. Raiden had his eyes wide from backstage. "I know that she likes someone else. That chameleon, I think. This is embarrassing for me to say, but I like her, really badly. She is beautiful with her angel wings considering she is a wolf herself." Alicia gasps as she looks at Goth. Goth steps away from the bench and ran off into the woods. Blood smirks at his retreating figure. He closed the journal with a satisfied face. "Thank you." Coal looks at Raiden with shock clear in his eyes.

"He likes Alicia?! No wonder he asked me about her this morning." Raiden looks at Coal.

"I was trying to tell him that Blood has his journal. He wouldn't listen to me." Coal looks at Alicia. Alicia still had a shocked look on her face. Coal sighed.

"Goth already knows that Alicia really likes Espio. Such a shame she doesn't like Goth back." Raiden nods.

"Where is Devain by the way?" Devain appeared from the woods looking all bruised up.

"I hate bears." Raiden looks at him.

"Well that explains his absence." Shadow appears again on stage.

"Well, that was shocking and a very unexpecting move by Blood. He pretty much did the same thing Heather did in season 1. But who cares, next up is Spark and a potatoe?" Spark was backstage with Raiden and Coal. Spark lights up a potatoe using his powers until the potatoes explodes in his hands.

"That's weird, it hasn't done that before." Raiden and Coal look at each other worriedly. Raiden puts a hand on Coal's shoulder.

"What are we going to do? If we don't pick someone quick, we are going to lose this." Coal thought deeply until a thought came to his head.

"What about Anya and Misteria? They both haven't performed yet." Raiden shrugs.

"We don't even know they even have talents." Coal rolls his eyes.

"It's better than picking Kiki and Diana isn't it? And Bass has stage fright, I think." Raiden sighs.

"It's better than nothing."

Both Anya and Misteria were in stage. They both look at Raiden and Coal. "Just do for it guys. What have you got to lose?" They both look at each other and nod. Misteria takes out her guitar while Anya sits on a stool. Anya looks at Misteria.

"One, two, three." Misteria starts to play Impossible by Shontelle as Anya started to sing.

_(Verse 1)_

_I remember years ago_

_someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love, I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot, I did_

_And now when all I'd done there is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly _

_You have won, you can go ahead tell them_

_(Chorus)_

_Tell them what I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be _

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_(Verse 2)_

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worse_

_Broken trust and broken hearts, I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear, I know, I know_

_And now when all is gone there is nothing to say_

_And if your done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_(Chorus)_

_Tell them what I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it in the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_(Bridge)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love, I did_

_(Chorus)_

_Tell them what I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it in the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hope would be _

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_Impossible, Impossible_

_(Ending)_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

Everyone had a shocked face. Until it erupted in applause. Anya and Misteria hugged each other. Coal and Raiden cheered. "That was amazing." Shadow came onto the stage.

"That was an incredible performance by Anya and Misteria. Scourge, what are their scores?" Scourge held up a sign which said 9.5.

"You girls have impressed me the most out of everyone." Shadow had disbelief on his face.

"They won. The Super Spartans win, again." The Super Spartans cheered their victory. "Greedy Ghosts, you will see Amy at the elimination ceremony." Kiki looks at them with guilt on her face.

_(Kiki Confessional)_

"Now that I've seen Scourge, I don't know what to do now. I don't want to win the million dollars anymore. Turns out, I only came here because of Scourge. But, he just wants another girl to mess with."

_(Kiki Confessional End)_

Kiki turns to Bass. "Bass, I want you to tell my whole team about what I am about to do." Bass nods.

"Sure, what is it?"

_At The Elimination Ceremony_

Amy was holding up a plate with 8 marshmallows. "Welcome back Greedy Ghosts, the following people are safe. Hazel, Spencer, Aero, Goth, Alicia, Icee and Jake. There's only one marshmallow left. Devain, you didn't tell Goth about his journal. Blood, you did a really evil move, you read Goth's journal out to the whole world. Really? So the final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"De-"

"Wait!" Amy and the Greedy Ghosts look to see Kiki running towards Amy.

"What is it Kiki?" Kiki sighed.

"I volunteer for the Boat of Losers." Everyone gasps. Amy had her eyes wide.

"You wanna volunteer for the Boat of Losers to save someone?" Kiki nods. Amy nods. "Okay, then that means you saved Blood from going on the Boat of Losers." Everyone groans. Blood smirks evilly. Kiki nods.

"As long as I go home." Amy nods.

"Okay, it's the Boat of Losers for you." Kiki shrugs and walks toward the boat.

"Wait Kiki!" Kiki looks back to see Scourge running up to her. She looks at him confused.

"Scourge? What are you doing here?" Scourge hands her a piece of paper.

"It's my number, you wanna call me sometime?" Kiki smiles at Scourge.

"You came before I leave? Scourge, I really like you, but I thought you only wanted me to mess around with me." Scourge shook his head.

"You won my heart Kiki. Now let me win your heart." Scourge takes her chin and kisses her. Kiki wraps her arms around him while Scourge wraps his arms around her waist. They both pull away sharing a loving gaze. Amy interrupts them by getting in between them.

"Come one Juliet, it's the boat of losers for you." Kiki waves goodbye to Scourge while he also waves goodbye. Kiki got on the boat and she was driven away. Amy looks at Scourge. "I didn't know you had a heart Scourge." Scourge shook his head and huffed while walking away from her. Amy giggles. "Scourge wants to keep his image. What will happened next? Will there be justice? Find out next time on Total Mobius Island."

_(Goth Confessional)_

"No one embarrasses me and gets away with it! No one!"

_(Goth Confessional End)_

Goth walks over to the boys side of the Super Spartan's cabin. He knocked on the door for Raiden to answer it.

"Did you say that you want to make Blood regret speaking bad about Mana?" Raiden nods.

"Very much." Goth smirks.

"Then help me get him back."

A while later when everyone was asleep, Bloods yells as he runs out of the cabin with bees stinging him. He falls down onto the ground while the bees continue to attack him. Goth was in his bunk bed when he heard Blood run out of the cabin. Raiden also heard Blood on the distance and smirks to himself. Coal looks at Raiden. "Okay, what did you do?" Raiden looks at him.

"I did say that Blood was going to regret saying bad stuff about Mana. Blood deserved it." Goth looks at the camera.

"Sweet dreams everyone." Goth chuckles darkly while Blood was still yelling in pain.

* * *

**A bit of drama and romance in this chapter.**

**Eliminated contestants:**

**Elise the Beaver - 22nd**

**Sky the Fox - 21st**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog - 20th**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog - 19th**

**Hope you all like the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Scourge belong to SEGA.**


	7. Camping Sucks

**Total Mobius Island**

**Camping Sucks**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. The teams were in a talent show, where they have to pick three people from their team to impress Scourge. Goth and Devain formed an alliance in order to protect themselves from Blood, Aero and possibly Hazel. But that didn't go so well because Blood heard everything and stole Goth's journal. He did a few sick moves to both teams, like insult Mana and Raiden and read Goth's diary out to the whole world. That was evil. But the Super Spartans win for the third time and the Greedy Ghosts had to send someone home. If it weren't for Kiki who volunteered for the Boat of Losers, Blood would've got sent home. And a new couple was formed between Scourge and Kiki. To me, that's shocking. What will happen next? Will Blood continue his evil ways? Find out now on Total Mobius Island."

_Theme Song_

Kylaya was sitting on the stairs while looking down on the ground. Anya and Misteria both beside her.

"Kylaya, what's wrong?" Kylaya looks at Anya.

"I can't believe Kiki volunteered for the Boat of Losers. I'm gonna miss her." Anya hugs her.

"We all are." Misteria nods. Mana soon joins the girls.

"I wish didn't have to volunteer, than Blood would've gone home. Raiden was still quite upset that he didn't go home." Kylaya giggles.

"Yeah, but he and Goth played the best prank on Blood. Sweet revenge. I also heard he did it for you Mana." Mana blushed a little.

"It was because Blood was insulting us. He did deserve it. But Raiden didn't have to do that for me." Diana walks next to her.

"Raiden comforts you, he avenges you, he saves you when you are in trouble. Do the math." Mana look at Misteria.

Bass and Raiden were playing UNO on Bass's bed. Bass looks at his cards. He puts down a green 3 card. Raiden puts down a green pick up two card. "Uno." Bass groans as he picks up two cards. Raided outs down his last card which was a pick up four card. "I win, again." Bass puts his card down.

"Okay, why is it that you always win?" Coal walks over to them.

"Raiden is actually a champion at card games, never loses." Bass's eye twitched.

"Okay I'm playing with you next game, alright Coal?" Coal shook his head.

"Sorry, I have more important things to do than card games. You can play with one of the girls or play with Spark." Bass looks at Spark and walks over to him. Raiden walks outside to see the girls on the stairs. He clears his throat to get the girls attention.

"Mana, I need to speak with you." Mana nods and walks over to him. Diana trips her and made Mana go into Raiden's arms. Diana smirks at the scene.

_(Diana Confessional)_

"You know, I have a feeling that Raiden and Mana might be into each other. Think about what I said to Mana earlier before. It sums up that Raiden is into Mana. Unless he was being way too friendly to Mana. But I highly doubt that. I have a felling that he likes her more than a best friend.

_(Diana Confessional End)_

Mana looks up at Raiden and realises how close they were. That their noses were touching. Mana blushes and pulls away from Raiden. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" Raiden nods while also blushing.

"If it will make you feel better." Mana walks away from the cabin. Kylaya smiles at Raiden.

"By the way, that was an awesome prank you pulled on Blood." Raiden chuckles.

"It was actually Goth's idea, I feel sorry for the poor guy." The girls nod.

"Attention contestants, meet me and Amy in the elimination ceremony pronto." Everyone arrives at the elimination ceremony. Shadow and Amy could be seen with equipment. "Welcome contestants, today's challenge will be the same challenge from season 1, most of the challenges are, your challenge is to spend the night in the woods and then race back to the camp grounds. The first team to get here wins. Oh and our guest appearance did the demonstration yesterday, he was supposed to be back here an hour ago." Shadow heard screaming from the woods. A yellow two-tailed fox came out of the woods to have a bear chasing after him. Shadow groans and threw a chaos spear at the bear. The bear was sent to the other side of the island. The fox looked at Shadow. "Never mind, he's here. Our special guest...Tails!" Tails glares at Shadow.

"Don't you dare send me back inside that forest, again!" Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Relax, you just finished the demonstration." Shadow tossed a compass and map to Jake and Diana. "The marked area on your maps are the area that you guys should camp in. Then you guys have to race back to the camp. Sounds simple, but hopefully you guys can go up against bears and the yeti." Devain raised his eyebrow.

"How can the yeti be more threatening than bears? Trust me, I know because I was attacked by one three days ago." Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, no one cares. Your supplies are with Amy. Good luck on your camping night, but I want people to get hurt, so I take it back." Coal snatches the map and compass away from Diana. Diana rolls her eyes.

"Let's just go into the woods already."

_With the Greedy Ghosts_

Goth was walking by himself with an upset look on his face. Alicia walks up next to him. "Hey Goth, are you alright?" Goth glares at her.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely fine considering Blood read my journal on live television revealing my to crush to be you. And the fact my crush actually likes someone else. Yeah, I'm so totally fine." Goth walks away from her with an angry look on his face. Alicia looks at him worriedly before glaring back at Blood.

"This is all your fault! He wouldn't be like this if you didn't do that cruel act." Blood glares at her.

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't the only one who did a cruel act. He put a bee hive under my pillow while I was about to lay on my bed. I'm pretty sure Raiden was involve with it." Alicia and the others laugh. Devain raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, but unlike Goth, you deserved it." Blood raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Spencer chuckles.

"You insulted Mana and you read Goth's journal out to the whole world. You really deserved it big time." Blood turns back at his team with a deathly glare. This made everyone stop in their tracks. Blood growls.

"Goth and Raiden are going down!" He stomps away leaving the whole team worried.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"And I mean it, big time!"

_(Blood Confessional End)_

_With the Super Spartans_

Raiden and Coal were putting up the tent while Spark and Bass we're setting a campfire. Bass picked up two rocks and crushed them two together. Spark looks at him confused. "Bass? What are you doing?" Bass looks at him.

"I'm going to make fire. By crushing these two rocks together." Spark raised an eyebrow.

"But knowing your strength, can't you literally crush them two rocks." Bass shook his head.

"Nope, I'm totally in full control of my strength." Bass slammed the two rocks together making the both of them break into tiny pieces. Bass smiles nervously at an amused Spark.

_(Bass Confessional)_

"Just so you guys know, I meant to do that."

_(Bass Confessional End)_

Bass hands Spark two rocks. "You try making fire." Spark simply flicked his fingers over the fireplace. A few sparks came out of his fingers and the fireplace immediately went on fire. Bass looks at him with disbelief. "I went through all that crap, just for you to just flick your fingers!?" Spark shrugs.

Coal was finishing off the tent when Diana walked up to him. "Nice job at keeping the tent up fossil fuel." Coal glares at her.

"Okay, when are you going to stop calling me that?" Diana shrugs.

"I don't know, I just think it suites your name too well." Coal raised his eyebrow.

"Look, I see that you enjoy calling me that, but I want you to stop because I am getting sick of being called something related to coal." Diana smiles at him.

"Your name suites you well, along with your personality." Diana walks away leaving Coal confused.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"What's up with her?"

_(Coal Confessional End)_

_(Diana Confessional)_

"It's true though. He is well related to his name, except for his powers."

_(Diana Confessional End)_

Raiden looks at Coal. "What did she say to you?" Coal shrugs.

"I don't know, something about my name." Raiden nods. Coal smirks at him. "So, what about you and Mana?" Raiden raised his eyebrow.

"Nothing's going on, me and Mana are friends. We used to be best friends until I left to live on the sea." Coal chuckles.

"I don't know, you guys seem more than just friends. Like you have a thing for her." Raiden looks at him confused.

"What makes you think that?" Coal points at Mana who was in a tree looking at the sunset.

"She's a beautiful girl, I think that the both of you could work." Raiden stares at Mana in the tree. "Go join her, I'll finish the tent." Raiden nods. Coal hammers the last rope into the ground. "There finished." Diana looks at the tent.

"Not bad fossil fuel. Not bad." Coal groans. She looks around the camp and notices that all the girls are gone. "Has anyone seen the girls?" Spark looks at Diana.

"Kylaya, Anya and Misteria went to find some food. Mana is in the tree." Diana looks up into the tree Mana talking to Raiden. Diana smiles.

_(Diana Confessional)_

"I knew they were into each other."

_(Diana Confessional End)_

They all heard a scream from the woods. They all look to see Kylaya come into the campsite and hide behind Spark. Mana and Raiden both heard the scream and jumped down from the tree. Mana looks at Kylaya worried.

"What's wrong?" Kylaya points towards the bushes when a large bear appeared out of the bushes. They all scream. Mana looks at the tree. "The tree guys, get into the tree." Everyone climbed the tree. Raiden was the last one to climb the tree until the bear grabbed him and dragged him. Mana looks at back to see Raiden being attacked by a bear. "RAIDEN!" Bass notices something.

"Where's Anya and Misteria?"

_With the Greedy Ghosts_

Goth was sitting by himself on a log. Devain walks over to sit next to him. "Hey, sorry about not telling you about your journal. Raiden tried to tell you but you didn't listen." Goth huffs and stands up.

"I don't know who to trust anymore." Goth walks away from Devain. Devain sighs as he returns to the campsite. Alicia was also sitting on a log feeling upset. She looks up to see Hazel. She glares at her and looks away. Hazel sat next to her.

"Look Alicia, I'm sorry about you and Goth." Alicia glares at her.

"I didn't know you were in an alliance with Blood and Aero. Aero I can understand, but Blood?" Hazel stood up.

"Look, I know it's hard to believe, but I need allies in order to survive in the competition." Alicia stood up and walked away. She turns back to look at Hazel in the eye.

"I thought I could trust you. But your with Blood." Alicia walks away leaving an upset Hazel.

_(Hazel Confessional)_

"Thanks a lot Blood. Now I don't have Alicia as an ally anymore."

_(Hazel Confessional End)_

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"Poor Goth, I didn't know he liked me. But I still like Espio. Sure Goth is cute, but he's not my type. And the fact it was revealed in a cruel way, I don't know how to tell him that I don't feel the same way. Goth has been through enough."

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

Alicia spots Goth walking away from Devain. Alicia walks up to him. "Goth, we have to talk." Goth looks at her.

"Look, I know you like the chameleon. There's no need for you to tell me that you don't like me back." Alicia looks at him surprised.

"How did you know that?" Goth chuckles.

"Don't think I didn't see you always flirting with him every time we go get breakfast. And if you didn't notice, Coal has been keeping a close eye on the chameleon while you were with him." Alicia rolls her eyes.

"I knew he would be over protective of me. I think that sometimes he acts as if he is my older brother." Goth laughs a little.

"I find that a bit ironic because the fact that you are both wolves. I was actually starting to think if he is actually your brother." Alicia nods while smiling.

"I actually think that sometimes." They both laugh. Meanwhile Blood was watching the whole scene from afar and raised his eyebrow.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"I didn't know that Goth would've gotten over the whole situation already, and it's been 3 days.

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Icee was walking over to Jake and Aero who we're setting up the fireplace. Icee puts down the sticks she picked up from the woods. "There, that should be enough to last the whole night." Aero nods while taking a stick in his hand. Jake puts the sticks in the fireplace. He looks at Aero.

"Do you know how to start fire?" Aero shook his head. Jake looks at Icee. "Do you know how to start fire?" Icee raised her eyebrow.

"I have ice powers. I have no idea how to start fire." Spencer walks into the conversation and he lights up the fireplace himself.

"We have fire now." Jake looks at him in disbelief.

_With Anya and Misteria_

Misteria and Anya both walk in the forest together. Misteria looks at Anya. "Anya, how the heck can you lose Kylaya when you were right next to her?" Anya shrugs.

"She disappeared so quickly and the bear chased us to a different part of the forest." Misteria glares at her.

"We are lost, we don't know where to go. Kylaya was the only one who can get us back to the camp site. Ugh, you are just like your brother you know." Anya gasps as she glares at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Misteria shrugs.

"Sometimes you are clueless and useless in some situations." Anya looks back at her.

"I am not useless! I can be as smart as you are." Misteria rolls her eyes.

"Yeah sure you can."

_With the Super Spartans_

Raiden dropped to the ground looking all beat up from the bear. He had cuts on his rib age and his lip. He looked all beat up as the bear approached him and roars at him. Mana looks down at Raiden and looks back at the others. "We have to do something!" Coal looks at her.

"How? If we attack it the bear will become even more aggressive and rip Raiden into shreds." Mana looks down at the bear with rage in her eyes. She get's out her knife and aims it.

_(Mana Confessional)_

"Raiden saved me from a lot of things during my time here on the island so far. It's time for me to return the favour."

_(Mana Confessional End) _

Mana throws the knife at the bear while it was about to bite Raiden. The bear growls in pain. The bear looks at Raiden and lunges at him. Mana looks on while jumping down from the tree. "RAIDEN!" Raiden weakly looks up and flicks his fingers. When he did time stopped. Everything froze. Raiden tries to stand up but fell back down. He stands up and limps towards Mana. He looks back at the bear who facing dirt covered in his blood. He falls back down in front of Mana and time resumed. Raiden passes out in front of Mana. Mana looks down to see Raiden. She looks at him in shock. "You can't have teleported, you're too weak." she back at the bear who had a confused in his face. Mana gritted her teeth. She steps over Raiden and looks at the the bear. "Hey!" the bear turns around to see Mana. She glares at him. "Come at me you over grown koala." the beat roars as it charges over to her. Mana took out another knife and through it at the bear. The knife hits the bear in the face making it roar in pain. Bass jumps down from the tree and stands in front of Mana.

"So long sucker!" Bass punches the bear upwards making the bear fly to another part of the forest. Mana kneels down next to Raiden and took his head on her lap.

"Raiden? Are you okay?" Raiden opens his eyes and and looks up at her. He smiles.

"Hiya pretty lady. I like you already." Mana blushes as she looks at him weirdly. Bass chuckles a little.

"He has a concussion. Probably due to him being beat up by a bear." Mana raised an eyebrow at him.

"Really? You think?" She says sarcastically. Bass chuckles. The others jumped down from the tree. Coal checks on Raiden.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Bass nods.

"In a couple of hours, he'll be back to his old self. So, who's hungry?"

_With the Greedy Ghosts_

The Greedy Ghosts all gather around the camp fire while cooking fish. Blood pulls back his stick and notices his fish is on fire. He did not look amused. Hazel looks at his fish and laughs. Blood raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Hazel smiled.

"This isn't your week isn't it?" Blood rolls his eyes.

"What did you expect? I pulled the most sickest move so far. So karma is pretty much ganging up on me." Hazel nods. Spencer heard some rustling in the bushes. He walks over to the bush and peeks into it. Out came a bear with a knife in it's back. The Greedy Ghosts scream as they run up into the tree. Alicia holds onto Goth's arm.

"Where did that bear come from?" Goth notices a knife in it's back.

"I think that bear has already encountered the Spartans." Blood looks at the knife carefully.

"Goth's right, it encountered Mana. Guess she can handle herself." They all scream as the bear was coming close to them.

_With Anya and Misteria_

Anya points in one direction. "The camp is that way." She then points to another direction with a confused look on her face. "Or is it that way?" Misteria groans.

"Face it Anya! We are lost. We have to find shelter." Anya finally gives up and nods at Misteria. She then spots a cave nearby. She points to the cave while grabbing Misteria's hand.

"There's shelter! Over there!" Anya pulls Misteria towards the cave.

_With the Super Spartans_

Everyone was sitting around the campfire while talking to each other. Raiden was sitting far away from the team by himself. Mana notices him sitting by himself and walks over to him. She sits next to him. Raiden looks at her and smiles at her. "Thanks for saving me back there." Mana nods.

"I wanted to return the debt. For what you did when we first met and what happened with Blood and the other times you saved me on the island." Raiden nods and looks away. Mana looks at him.

"How did you do that?" Raided looks at her confused.

"Do what?"

"Be there for one second and the next second you were right in front of me. I'm pretty sure you didn't teleport because you were too weak." Raiden looks away and sighs.

"Mana, there's something I should tell you." Mana nods.

"Go ahead." Raiden looks at her.

"When I was born, my family didn't like me so they left me on the streets when I was five. I was raised on my own and I was a champion at card games. My family heard about me and wanted me back. But I disowned them because they never liked me. So, I wanted to sail away on the sea and be free. When I met you, you were in danger from the crooks in the town. You know the rest, so I live on the seas now. For a long time, I didn't want anyone to know about my past and my power to use time. Your right, I didn't teleport." Mana looks at him shocked.

"You stopped time." He nods. Mana hugs him.

"I'm sorry about your past, I really am." Raiden hugs her back. Raiden heard rustling in the tree above him. He looks up to see Bass on a tree branch while looking down at Raiden.

"So, are you guys gonna kiss now?" Raiden threw a stick at him while he fell to the ground. Raiden walks back to the team with Mana following him. Coal looks at Spark with a confused look on his face.

"You call that a scary story?" Spark shrugs.

"It was the only thing I could come up with." Diana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah right, I heard many other scary stories much scarier than the one from Spark." Kylaya looks at her.

"Like what?" Diana smirks.

"This one time in Juvie. These twin guys told me the most scariest story ever." Coal chuckles.

"Ooooh, we're so scared." Diana raised her eyebrow at him.

"Okay, I'll tell it."

_With the Greedy Ghosts_

The team were still in the tree. Icee was holding into Spencer while he just grabbed a hold of the trunk.

"When can we come down?" Aero was holding Hazel while she was holding onto him.

"I don't know. When the bear goes away." The bear roars at the team. Jake's branch was breaking.

"Oh no." His branch broke as he fell to the ground. Jake gasps as he was face to face with the bear. Jake kicked the bear in the face as the bear's head came off. Jake looks at the bear in fear. "Oh no, his head came off." The bear fell down as Jake looks at it confused. Tails came out of the bear looking beaten up. Everyone gasped. Blood jumped down looking pissed off.

"Tails! You were the bear the whole time!?" Tail chuckles nervously.

"Shadow sent me here to stir up some trouble. It was Shadow's ideas!" Everyone groaned. Spencer looks at Tails.

"So, there was no bear?" Tails shook his head.

"No bear at the moment." Everyone sighs relief.

_With the Super Spartans_

"And so the couple were left stranded on the road. The man looked at the girl and smirked. He found an abandoned house near them and took her there." Everyone looked at Diana in interest of her story. "The man opened the door to the house and stepped inside. As he walked the floor made creaked noises and it freaked the girl out. The girl whimpered as she heard a faint screaming noise coming from another room. The windows were shattering and shaking as the cold wind blew against them. The man held the girl close as they both found a bedroom. The bedroom was filled with dust and old mould growing on the roof. The man told the girl that they would be staying there for the night. During the night, the silent footsteps off an unknown creature creeped into the bedroom where the sleeping girl was kept. The creature pulled out a knife and walked over to the sleeping beauty. It hovered over her as it examined her for the last time. It gave a sweet soft kiss on her lips before stabbing her in the heart. It kept on repeating and repeating as the her blood spilled everywhere. The creature revealed itself in the moonlight. The killer turned out to the man. When the faint screams of the other room suddenly stopped, the man turned around revealing..." The Super Spartans leaned closer as Diana's eyes suddenly turned black. "His pure black eyes with deathly red eyes." She says her eyes create a red pupil causing everyone to scream and hide behind Raiden who looked creeped out. Diana's eyes returns back to normal she laughs at their reactions. Coal glared at her.

"Diana! That was not funny!" Diana chuckles.

"Oh yes it was. You should've seen your faces. I just wish it was caught on camera, oh no wait, it is! I'm so glad my powers are to change my appearance to anything I want." She chuckles more. Coal glares at her while he crosses his arms.

"I'd like to see you in fear someday." Diana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah whatever, that would be rare." Coal smirks at her.

"I can't wait to see you in fear." A nearby wolf howls causing Diana to gasp and run into Coal's arms catching him by surprise. He looks at her surprised before looking back at Raiden who gave him a thumbs up. Coal looks at back at Diana who was in his arms.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." Spark was still in fear.

"I don't know if I can sleep after that story man."

_With the Greedy Ghosts_

Alicia handed Tails a fish in a stick. "Here you go Tails." Tails smiles and takes it.

"Thanks Alicia. I hope you and the Super Spartans can forgive me for scaring you guys." Alicia nods.

"It's okay. I forgive you." The Greedy Ghosts and Tails heard a growl from the bushes. Devain looks at the bushes in fear.

"Please don't tell me it's another bear." Blood rolls his eyes.

"Or Shadow playing a trick on us." A bear came out of the bushes. Tails looks at it confused.

"Guys, I don't think Shadow ever mentioned him playing a trick on you guys." Icee rolls her eyes.

"What do you think? Shadow loves torturing us, he probably sent Espio this time." Alicia jumped up excited.

"Espio? Is that you sweetheart?" Goth growls next to her. Tails noticed something about the bear, then his eyes widened.

"Guys, that's not Espio or anyone. That's a real bear!" Everyone gasps as they all go into the tree again.

_With the Super Spartans_

Everyone was in the tent while Mana was still wide awake from the scary story. She looks at Raiden who was asleep. She crawled over to him and cuddles up to him. Mana lays her head and hand on his chest while she feels safe in his arms. Raiden puts a hand on her waist as he falls into a deep sleep. Diana was finding it hard to sleep in the tent. She looks at Coal who was asleep. She also crawls over to him as she lays her head and hand on his chest. She nuzzles into the chest she finds his chest to be toned. She then was rudely awakened by thunder as it starts raining over the tent. She groans quietly as she falls asleep on Coal's chest.

_With Anya and Misteria_

Misteria looks at Anya who was sleeping in the cave. Misteria sleeps next to her as she falls into a deep sleep.

_With the Greedy Ghosts (and Tails)_

The whole team and Tails were still on the tree as the bear remained on the ground under the tree.

_With Shadow and Amy_

Shadow looks outside his window as the rain begins to pour. He looks at Amy who was sleeping peacefully in bed. Shadow smiles at her and walks over to her. Shadow lays next to her as he pulls her into his arms. Amy nuzzles into his chest fur as she smiles in her sleep. Shadow chuckles as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Shadow..." Shadow eyes widened when he heard her whisper his name in her sleep. Shadow holds her close as he falls asleep with her in his arms.

_(Shadow Confessional)_

"Look, I know me and Amy have broken up, but I'm not gonna miss a chance to cuddle up to her. Besides, I miss her."

_(Shadow Confessional End)_

_(Amy Confessional)_

"I had a dream about me and Shadow when we were still together. It was how we got together. Shadow and I has the most romantic evening we ever had. Shadow and I were dancing to beautiful music, we swept me off my feet and kissed me on my lips...Thinking about that compared to now makes me want to jump off a cliff and land into shark infested water.

_(Amy Confessional End)_

_The Next Morning_

Shadow and Amy were both at the elimination ceremony waiting for the contestants. Amy looks at Shadow. "Are you sure they are going to be okay." Shadow nods.

"They are. If the humans can do it, then the Mobians can also do it." The Super Spartans arrived at the camp grounds first. Coal looks back at his team.

"Yes, we're first." The Greedy Ghosts then arrived. Blood glares at Coal.

"No! We lost, again." Shadow shook his head.

"No, they didn't. Super Spartans, you guys seem to be missing two players." Coal gasped.

"We forgot about Anya and Misteria! How can we forget about them!?" Anya and Misteria both arrived at the camp grounds. Misteria glares at her team.

"Thanks for ditching us guys. We got lost because of you." Anya puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Misteria, it wasn't their fault. Actually, we both wandered off without Kylaya." Misteria's eyes widened.

"So, it wasn't their fault." Anya shook her head. Coal glares at them.

"If it was your fault, then because of you guys, we lost the challenge!" Shadow nods.

"The Greedy Ghosts win!" The Greedy Ghosts cheered. "Super Spartans, you will see Amy at the elimination ceremony tonight. And a reward for completing your challenge Greedy Ghosts, you guys get to go to the tack shop." The Greedy Ghosts gasp as they run off cheering. The Super Spartans gasp and they all glare at Misteria and Anya. They both glance at each other worriedly.

_At the Elimination Ceremony_

Amy was holding a plate with 8 marshmallows. "Welcome back Super Spartans, it's been a while since I've seen you guys. The following people are safe. Raiden, Mana, Bass, Diana, Coal, Spark and Kylaya. Only one marshmallow remains. Misteria and Anys, you both wandered off into the forest without letting Kylaya know. The final marshmallow goes to..." Misteria and Anya both hug each other.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Anya." Anya catches the marshmallow. She looks at everyone in shock.

"Why Misteria? You guys need her more than you need me." Misteria looks at her.

"No they don't. They need you as much as they need me. You can do this Anya, I know you can." Anya nods before hugging her. Misteria hugs her back.

"Misteria, it's the Boat of Losers for you." Misteria nods as she walks on the dock of shame. She sits in the boat and let's the boat take her away. Amy looks at everyone. "You are all safe. For now. Now go get some sleep in a real bed." They left to go to their cabin. Amy looks at the camera. "Who will be sent home next? Will there be more danger? Find out next time on a Total Mobius Island."

Coal was about to walk into his cabin. "Hey fossil fuel." Coal sighs as he sees Diana walking up to him.

"What do you want Diana?" Diana looks away from him.

"I just want to apologise for scaring you in the forest." Coal scoffs.

"Well I'm sorry that you ran into my arms and cuddled up to me during the challenge. Besides, there is no such thin as a human with black eyes." Diana sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. Or were you?" She turns around revealing her black eyes. Coal jumped a bit frightened. Diana chuckles as Coal glares at her.

"I hate you Diana." Diana chuckles.

"He's so cute." She walks into the girls side of the cabin.

* * *

**So similar to the first season. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Elise the Beaver - 22nd**

**Sky the Fox - 21st**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog - 20th**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog - 19th**

**Misteria the Wolf - 18th**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Tails belong to SEGA.**


	8. How High Is Your IQ?

**Total Mobius Island**

**How High Is Your IQ?**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. Both teams were sent into the woods to spend the night. Both teams encountered dangerous bears, which happens to be the same bear. But the bear turns out to be Tails in a bear suit. The teams had a few scares in the night, especially the Super Spartans. We also discovered Raiden's past, which he should've told Mana in private when the cameras weren't rolling. But oh well. In the end, the Greedy Ghosts won the challenge and got a chance to eat real food from the tack shop. The Super Spartans voted out Misteria, much to Anya's dismay. How well will this challenge go? Will it be less scary than the other one? Find out now on Total Mobius Island."

_Theme Song_

Anya was sobbing into her pillow. Kylaya rubs her hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Anya. Misteria would want you to keep going." Anya looks at Kylaya.

"But I miss her already." Diana groans as she had a pillow covering her ears.

"Dude, it's been three days since she left. Can't you get over it already?" Anya glares at Diana.

"You try being separated from your best friend." Diana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, if I had one." Kylaya stood up.

"Whatever Diana. Girls, we have already lost three of our girlfriends, Elise, Kiki and now Misteria. The boys are kicking our butts, we need to form a girls alliance." Anya sat up sniffing with red puffy eyes.

"Why do we need a girls alliance?"

"I you didn't notice, the Super Spartans who were eliminated so far were girls. So we need to form a alliance so we don't have to lose anymore girls. The next time we lose, a boy is going home." Diana raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?"

"We need to keep Coal in because he is a great leader. We also can't get rid of Raiden because he and Mana really need to get together. So that leaves Spark and Bass." Anya looked worried.

"We can't get rid of any of them, they are really nice guys." Kylaya nods.

"I know, but we can't afford to lose anymore girls. So one of them will be going home the next time we lose. Deal?" Anya and Diana nod.

"Deal." Kylaya smiles and notices something.

"Have any of you girls seen Mana?". They all heard a door shut close behind them when they see Mana covered in dirt and panting. Diana stood up from her bed.

"Woah, Mana what happened to you?" Mana widened her eyes when she saw the girls.

"Uhhh, I was in the forest practicing my fighting skills." Anya walks up to her.

"Then why do you look like you had a make out session with someone?" Mana blushes.

_Flashback_

_Mana screams as she was being chased by a yeti. She runs faster as she looks back. The Yeti growls at her as he keeps up to her. She looks back forward to bump into someone. She and the person fell to the ground as she lands on top of the person. She looks down as she was on top of Raiden. She looks back to see the Yeti standing there. The Yeti then breaks into laughter as it walks away wiping a tear from it's face. Mana looks back down at Raiden as she blushes. "Sorry Raiden." Mana stands up as she got off of him. Raiden also stood up. "Sorry again Raiden, the Yeti kept on chasing me and I ran into you." Raiden puts a finger on her lips._

_"You don't have to apologise to me Mana. I should've known where I was going. So it's okay." Mana nods._

_"I know I do this all the time, but I can't help it." Mana hugs him. Raiden smiles and hugs her back. Mana leans back and noticed that their noses were touching. She gasps slightly as Raiden remains still. They both remained still until a bear came out of a nearby bush. They both scream and ran away._

_Flashback End_

Mana shook her head. "I didn't have a make out session. I ran into a bear during my training."

_(Mana Confessional)_

"They all don't need to know about me being with Raiden. So I lied and told them that was training and got chased by a bear. I did get chased by a bear though. They just don't need to know about Raiden."

_(Mana Confessional End)_

Kylaya walks up to her. "Well now that's out of the way, Mana we need you to join the girls alliance." Mana looks at her confused.

"There's a girls alliance?" Kylaya nods.

"The boys on our team are kicking our butts. We cannot afford to lose another girl. So, we are deciding to vote off a boy the next time we lose." Mana gasps.

"W-Which one?" Kylaya giggles.

"Don't worry Mana, your boyfriend isn't next. So isn't Coal. So it's either Bass or Spark." Mana looks worried.

"I don't know about this." Kylaya sighs.

"It's alright Mana, we just need to get rid of a guy next. Are you in?" Mana bit her lip before giving in.

"Okay, I'll join the alliance." Kylaya smiles.

"Good."

Hazel and Aero we're sitting on a tree branch in the forest. Hazel looks down at Aero who was below her. "Aero, I'm starting to reconsider being in a alliance with Blood." Aero looks up at her.

"What makes you think that?" Hazel sighs.

"Because of him, Alicia doesn't want to be my friend anymore, Goth and Devain see us more threatening. The people on our team and on the other team don't want to be friends with us anymore. Aero, I think we were better off without Blood." Aero shook his head.

"We need as much allies as we can. Blood is a strong player." Hazel rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, really strong."

"Attention contestants, meet me and Amy at the Dock of Shame pronto." Hazel and Aero look at each other. Everyone was at the dock of shame where Shadow and Amy were. "Morning contestants, today's challenge is going to be very different. We aren't going to bring any pain." Everyone cheered. "physically." Everyone whined. Shadow chuckles. "That is funny, we are still going to bring pain. Today's challenge is a Quiz show. That's right, we are testing your knowledge on planet Mobius and planet Earth. We are also testing your IQ. Here is the interesting stuff, the questions were asked by the former contestants of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Revenge of the Island. There will be two rounds. Any questions?" No one put their hand up. "Good, follow me and Amy." Shadow, Amy and the contestants enter a building where the room was decorated like an actual quiz show. Shadow and Amy looks back at the contestants.

"From my previous elimination ceremonies with both teams, the Super Spartans are outnumbered by one contestant. So, one of the Greedy Ghosts are going to have to not compete in the show, at all." Spencer puts his hand up.

"This one's on me guys, good luck." Spencer walks over to the audience and sits in it. Amy looks back at the contestants.

"So, who's first?" Two different contestants from the Super Spartans sat down on the seats. Diana and Coal look at each other with intensity. Amy appears with a smile on her face. "Okay guys, the first question is by-" Coal puts his hand.

"Wait a minute, aren't we gonna have a special guest today?" Amy sighs.

"I was hoping that you would forget about that because we all hate the this guest with a passion. But, since you brought it up." Shadow steps in front of Amy.

"Today's guest appearance and the person asking the questions, and I can't believe we actually let him come, is...Dr Eggman!" Everyone gasps as Dr Eggman appeared from the ground strapped to an electric chair. Shadow raised his eyebrow. "Why is he in a electric chair?" Amy shrugs. Dr Eggman growls at them.

"Curse you, you pesky hedgehogs!" Amy rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah we don't like you either. All you have to do is read out the cards to the contestants." Dr Eggman snickered.

"And what if I don't." the electric chair zaps him. Amy smirks at him.

"The chair will zap you." Dr Eggman groans.

"Fine." Amy looks at Diana and Coal.

"The first question, Eggman will you do the honours." Dr Eggman rolls his eyes and cleared his throat.

"This question is from Lindsay of Total Drama Island. The first question for Diana. Who is my best friend?" Diana scrunched her face in confusion.

_(Diana Confessional)_

"Am I the only one who doesn't know that answer?"

_(Diana Confessional End)_

Diana chuckles nervously. "I don't know that answer." Amy nods.

"Then you're out." Diana nods as she sits next to Spencer. Dr Eggman looks at the card.

"Second question for Coal. This question is from Duncan. What is my family's reputation?"

"His family are police officers." Amy smiles.

"You are though to the next round. Now, two people from the Greedy Ghosts." Soon the seats were replaced by Goth and Alicia. Dr Eggman looks at the cards.

"This question is for Goth, by Gwen. How many Chaos Emeralds are there in planet Mobius?" Goth raised an eyebrow.

"There's seven." Amy nods.

"You are through to the next round. Alicia it's your turn."

"This one is from Beth. What is the land between the trenches called in World War I?" Alicia gulped.

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"How the heck am I supposed to know that?!"

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

Alicia rubbed her neck nervously. "Um, 'the land between the trenches'?" Amy shook her head.

"No, it's called 'no man's land' because no one can survive when your in sight of the enemy. You really need to learn your history. You're out." Alicia sits next to Spencer and Diana. "The next two from the Super Spartans." Bass and Kylaya were in the seats.

"This question is for Kylaya. By Katie. Who is in charge of guarding the Master Emerald today?"

"Knuckles the Echidna!" Amy nods.

"You are through to the next round." Dr Eggman looks at his cards.

"This question is for Bass. By Sadie. What is the name of one of my aunties?" Bass gulps.

"Umm, is it Tracy?" Amy shook her head.

"It's Gwen. Sorry, your out." Bass takes a sit in the audience. "Another two people from the Greedy Ghosts." Icee and Jake both sat in the seats.

"This question is for Icee. It's by Leshawna. Who was my worst enemy in the series?" Icee thinks for a second.

"Is it Heather?" Amy nods.

"You are through to the next round." Dr Eggman looks at Jake.

"Jake, this question is from Owen. What did my mother spend all my winnings on?" Jake thinks for a second.

"A buffet table?" Amy shook her head.

"A cheese cellar. You're out." Soon Spark and Anya were sitting on the seats.

"Spark, this question is from Tyler. Who is my hottest girl in the world?"

"Lindsay." Spark answered simply. "Isn't she his only girlfriend?" Amy nods. Dr Eggman looks at Anya.

"This question is from Harold. Who was the first person of planet Earth to land on the moon?" Anya bit her lip.

"Ummm, I don't know to be honest." Amy shook her head.

"It was Neil Armstrong. You're out." Aero and Hazel were in the seats.

"Hazel, this question is from Sierra. In what band is Cody-Wody in?" Hazel scratched her head.

"He was in a band?" Amy shook her head.

"Yes he was, and it was called 'The Drama Brothers'. You're out." Aero glares at Dr Eggman.

"Aero, this question is from Courtney. Who was my two boyfriends during the series?" Aero scoffs.

"Duncan and Scott. Who doesn't know them?" Amy nods.

"You are through to the next round. The last pair for the Super Spartans." Raiden and Mana were on the seats. Dr Eggman raised his eyebrow.

"Raiden, this question is from Heather. Who cares about this new stupid show! I was cheated out of a million dollars twice! I should be the one competing on the show... This isn't a question! It's just a complaint!" Raiden looks at Eggman with a face full of disbelief. Amy chucked the card away and gave it to Eggman to look at it. "Ah there we go a real question, this one is from Izzy. Who was the one responsible for World War II?" Raiden scrunched his face in confusion.

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"I know it was Adolf Hitler. I just wanted to play dumb so that Mana could go to the next round."

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

"Umm, I don't know the answer. Sorry." Amy nods.

"It's alright, considering that everyone knows that Adolf Hitler started the war. It okay. But your out." Raiden shrugs. Dr Eggman looks at Mana.

"Mana this question is from Bridgette. Who is the American President today?"

"Barack Obama!" Amy nods.

"You are through to the next round. The last pair for the Greedy Ghosts." Devain and Blood were in the seats.

"The first question for Devain. This one is from Geoff. Who was I paired up with during the handcuff challenge in season 1?"

"Was it Owen?" Amy shook her head.

"It was Gwen. Your out." Dr Eggman looks at Blood.

"This question is from Eva. What is 1 plus 13 divided by 2?" Blood scoffs.

"Seven." Amy nods.

"You are through to the next round." Amy looks at the audience. "Spencer, Alicia, Diana, Hazel, Devain, Bass, Raiden, Anya and Jake are out for the rest of the game. Coal, Icee, Mana, Aero, Spark, Kylaya, Blood and Goth are through to the last round. This time, you guys are going against the other team. Who will guess correctly? Who will win the game for their team? Find out after the break."

* * *

Chris McLean was on a lounge chair while holding up a book. "This season of Total Mobius, was brought to you by me. Chris McLean. My book called 'Chris McLean's Road to Success' is now available in all book stores." A falcon came and stole Chris's book. Chris gritted his teeth. "Hey! Get back here!" He jumps off the lounge chair and runs off._  
_

* * *

Amy smiles at the camera. "Hi, and we are back. Our first two people to go up against each other are...Icee of the Greedy Ghosts vs Spark of the Super Spartans." Icee and Spark were both sitting on chairs with buzzers. Dr Eggman cleared his throat.

"This now depends on your IQ. The first person to ring the buzzer and guess the answer correctly wins a point for your team. The first person to reach three points wins those points for their team. Here is the question by Cameron. What is 25 square?" Icee rings the buzzer first.

"5."

"Correct. This question is from Noah. Which continent of planet Earth crosses the Equater?" Icee rings the buzzer first.

"Africa."

"Correct, one more and we go on to the next pair. This question is from B. What are the three particles in a atom?" Spark rung the buzzer first.

"Electrons, Neutrons and Protons."

"Correct. This question is from Ezekiel. Blah,blah,blah,blah,blah? What the heck is this? It's like it's in another language." Amy threw the card away and gave the deck to Dr Eggman. "Ah, there we go. This question is from Alejandro. Which element has the symbol, Mg?" Spark rung his buzzer.

"Magnesium."

"Correct. This last question is from Justin. Margaret's mother has four children. The first one was named One. The second one was named Two. The third one was named Three. What was the fourth child's name?" Icee rung her buzzer first.

"Four?" Amy shook her head.

"No, Spark? Do you have the answer?" Spark thinks for a moment before ringing the buzzer.

"Margaret." Amy nods her head.

"You guys finished this part. The scores are now three to two with the Super Spartans taking the lead. The next two people are Coal of the Super Spartans vs Blood of the Greedy Ghosts." Coal and Blood both sat in the same chairs. They both glare at each other. Dr Eggman clears his throat.

"This first question is from Scott. To the one I once cared for, when we first kissed it was like fireworks. But it was ended quickly when you kissed that dork. Courtney if you are hearing this, I just want to say I love you?...THIS ISN'T A QUESTION! THIS IS A LOVE CONFESSION TO COURTNEY!" Amy snatches away the card and reads it. She smiles.

"Awww, he still likes her. That is so cute and sweet. I wish Shadow was more like him, before our break up." Amy scrunched up the paper and threw it away. Dr Eggman looks at the next card.

"Ah here is the question from Scott. What is the Capital City of Germany?" Coal pushed the buzzer first.

"Berlin."

"Correct. This question is from Dakota. What year did World War I end?" Blood pressed the buzzer first.

"1914." Amy shook her head.

"Incorrect. Coal?"

"1918." Dr Eggman nods.

"Correct. This question is from Dawn. What year did Queen Victoria of England die?" Blood pushed the buzzer.

"1901."

"Correct. This question is from Joe. What is the Capital City of Canada?" Blood pressed the buzzer.

"Ottawa."

"Correct. This questions is from Staci. There was a cowboy and his horse. The cowboy came to a town on Friday. He stayed there for three days and then returned home on Friday. How did he do it?" Blood and Coal glare at each other. Coal pressed the buzzer.

"The horse's name was Friday." Amy nods.

"Correct. The scores are now six to four with the Super Spartans leading. The next people are Aero of the Greedy Ghosts vs Mana of the Super Spartans." Aero and Mana we're sitting in the seats. Dr Eggman looks at the cards.

"First question by Lightning. What is 2 plus 2?" Mana rung the buzzer in confusion.

_(Mana Confessional)_

"Lightning must not be a very smart person to write that question."

_(Mana Confessional End)_

"4."

"Correct. This one so from Mike. What is the cause of Malaria?" Aero pressed the button.

"Malaria is caused by a bite from the Anopheles Mosquito."

"Correct, they are nasty little pests aside from Hedgehogs." Amy glares at Eggman. "Anyways, this questions is from Sam. What first three numbers of pi?" Aero pressed the button.

"3.14."

"Correct. This question is from Trent. What starts with a P and ends with a E and has over a thousand letters in it?" Aero pressed the button first.

"Post Office." Amy nods.

"Correct. The scores are now tied. It's now all up to Kylaya of the Super Spartans or Goth of the Greedy Ghosts." Goth and Kylaya were both sitting on the chairs. Dr Eggman looks at the cards.

"The first question is from Zoey. What are the three primary colours?" Kylaya rung the buzzer first.

"Blue, Red and Yellow."

"Correct, this question is from Brick. What year did World War I and II start?" Goth rung his buzzer.

"1914 and 1939."

"Correct, this one is from DJ. Who was the youngest Egyptian Pharoah?" Kylaya rung her buzzer.

"Tutankhamen."

"Correct, this one is from Anne Maria. Which continent is the coldest on planet Earth?" Goth rung the buzzer.

"Antartica."

"Correct. This last question is a hard question. It is by Chris McLean himself. What invention allows you to see through the wall?" Kylaya presses her buzzer.

"X-Ray glasses?" Amy shook her head.

"Incorrect. Goth?" Goth thinks for a moment.

"A ghost?" Amy shook her head.

"Incorrect. Kylaya?"

"A missile?" Amy giggles then shook her head.

"No, that would not be common sense. Goth? It's your chance." Goth thinks for a second.

"A window." Amy nods.

"Congratulations Goth. You have won the trivia for your team. The Greedy Ghosts win!" The Greedy Ghosts cheered. "Super Spartans, I'll be seeing you later on tonight at the Elimination Ceremony."

_At the Elimination Ceremony_

Amy has a plate with 7 marshmallows. "A disappointment for the Super Spartans. You guys were on a winning streak and you guys lose. The following oppose are safe. Coal, Mana, Raiden, Anya, Diana and Spark. Only one marshmallow remains. Kylaya and Bass. The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Kylaya." Amy throws the Marshmallow to Kylaya. She looks at Bass.

"Sorry Bass, we couldn't afford to lose another girl." Bass nods.

"I understand, it's been fun and painful guys." Kylaya hugs Bass while the other girls followed. Soon the whole team were hugging Bass. Amy giggles.

"A sad goodbye to Bass. It's the Boat of Losers for you." Bass nods while he pulls away from the team. He get on the boat while waving goodbye at the team. The team wave back. The boat took Bass away from the island. Amy looks at the camera. "Who will go home next? What does Shadow have in store for our contestants?" Dr Eggman was flying away from the island in his Egg Carrier.

"I'll be back for revenge you pesky hedgehogs. Ho ho ho ho ho." He flies away from the island. Amy faces the camera again.

"Let's hope he never shows up again. Stay tuned for next time on Total Mobius Island."

* * *

**Not as good as the previous chapters, but it'll do well. Thank you guys so much for your support. I really appreciate it. Sorry that this was uploaded today and not yesterday. I needed a break. So I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Elise the Beaver - 22nd**

**Sky the Fox - 21st**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog - 20th**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog - 19th**

**Misteria the Wolf - 18th**

**Bass the Echidna - 17th**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy and Dr Eggman belong to SEGA.**

**The Total Drama Contestants and Chris McLean belong to Fresh TV.**


	9. Paintballs and War

**Total Mobius Island**

**Paintballs and War**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. Not much happened except for a quiz show which tested the IQ of our competitors. A girls alliance was formed in the Super Spartans leaving the boys unaware of the alliance. Hazel and Aero are having second thoughts being in a alliance with Blood. Right now, I'm having second thoughts of letting Blood compete in the first place. The Greedy Ghosts won the challenge, the Super Spartans lose for the second time. Bass was voted out by the girls, but he still earned the respect from his team. Who will go home next? Will the Super Spartans have a comeback? Find out now on Total Mobius Island.

_Theme Song_

Shadow was in his cabin trying to fix a faulty gun. Amy enters the room with only a towel on. She cleared her throat to catch his attention. Shadow looks up from his gun and smirks at her. "I see that you are still hot with only a towel on babe." Amy rolls her eyes.

"Whatever, I need you to get out of the room so that I can dress." Shadow chuckles and raised his eyebrow at her.

"I think I can handle seeing you with _nothing_ on." Amy glares at him.

"Like I said before Shadow, get out." Shadow stood up and walks out of the room.

"I miss the times we had together when we were still a couple." Amy scoffs while rolling her eyes.

"What times? All you did was set me a romantic dinner on Valentines day. It turned out to be a disaster." Shadow frowned at her.

"At least be grateful that I did something romantic. And it wasn't my fault that Charmy, Espio and Vector blew up our dinning table." Shadow leaves the room while closing the door. Amy glares at the door.

_(Amy Confessional)_

"It would have been a better date if Charmy, Espio and Vector didn't come at all.

_(Amy Confessional End)_

Espio was in the cafeteria serving the porridge. He spots Alicia sitting down and smiles a bit.

_(Espio Confessional)_

"I just can't help but notice that Alicia is a distraction in a good way, a really good way. She's so beautiful. I was thinking that maybe I could take her to dinner when the next challenge is over. Hopefully it won't be a disaster like that time when me, Charmy and Vector blew up Shadow and Amy's dinning table. That was all Charmy's fault, he was high on sugar and made a small bomb."

_(Espio Confessional End)_

Coal kept a close eye on Alicia when she and Goth were talking. Coal looks at Espio and noticed he was staring at Alicia. Diana was getting her porridge when she noticed a really good looking coffee cup. She made sure no one was looking and took it. She hid it under her shirt. When she turned around she was face to face with Coal. "Put the cup back where it belongs." Diana rolls her eyes and puts the cup back. "You don't just go around stealing stuff that isn't yours you know." Diana chuckles.

"Why do you care?" Coal growls.

"I don't. I just don't want you to do anything stupid." Diana playfully rolls her eyes before planting a kiss on Coal's cheek. Coal's eyes widened and froze when Diana walked away. He raised his eyebrow at her retreating figure.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"What is your game Diana?"

_(Coal Confessional End)_

Hazel looks at her bowl when Icee sat next to her. Hazel raised an eyebrow at her. "Umm, don't you like me for being with Blood and Aero?" Icee raised her eyebrow.

"I don't really see you as the enemy. I see Aero and Blood as the enemies. You know, you don't have to be in a alliance with them. You could always join me or Jake or Spencer or anyone else." Hazel shook her head.

"I don't want to leave Aero, I want to leave Blood. He is the reason why the people see us as their enemies. Maybe I can talk Aero into leaving Blood, then everything would be fine." Icee nods.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

_(Icee Confessional)_

"I feel so sorry for Hazel. The fact that she has to deal with Blood is hell. I hope she makes it far.

_(Icee Confessional End)_

Raiden stares down at his porridge with Spark sitting next to him. "I can't believe Bass is gone. Now who's going to play cards with me?" Spark looks at him.

"I'll be happy to play cards with you." Raiden raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure you have enough patience to play with me?" Spark nods.

"I'm pretty sure." Raiden turns his attention away from Spark and focuses on Mana. Mana was also staring down at her porridge. Raiden leans on his hand as he stares at her. Spark noticed him staring at Mana and chuckles. "Or do you have someone else in mind." Raiden snapped out of his gaze and looks at Spark.

"No I don't. Thanks Spark." Spark looked amused.

"You like her, very much." Raiden rolls his eyes.

"I don't like her that way. Why does everyone keep saying that?" Spark shrugs.

"Maybe because you do like her. You're are just in denial." Raiden stood up from his desk.

"I lost my appetite. I'm going to the communal bathrooms."

_(Spark Confessional)_

"He likes her."

_(Spark Confessional End)_

"Attention contestants, meet me and Amy at the elimination ceremony after breakfast." Raided was in the communal bathrooms looking at the mirror. He looks at his reflection as he sighs. He notices his mixed coloured eyes. His red and silver eyes we're looking right back at him.

"Raiden? Are you okay?" He looks behind to to find Mana. He sighs.

"I'm fine Mana, really. You really need to stop worrying about me." Raiden walks past Mana and out of the bathrooms. Mana followed him out.

Everyone arrived at the elimination ceremony. Shadow was holding the same faulty gun he was fixing earlier. Devian noticed the gun. "Shadow, what's with the gun?" Shadow smirks.

"Today's challenge is going to bring back the physical pain, yes I said physical. Today's challenge is the same challenge from season 1, deer hunting. There will be the hunters, there will be the deers. You all should probably know the rules by now." Blood runs towards Shadow.

"I call dibs on being the hunter." Shadow shook his head.

"Sorry Blood, you don't get to choose which one you are." Blood frowned and crossed his arms. "For the Super Spartans, the hunters are: Kylaya,Mana and Raiden. The deers are: Spark, Diana, Coal and Anya. For the Greedy Ghosts, the hunters are: Hazel, Spencer, Aero, Jake and Devain. The deers are: Goth, Alicia, Blood and Icee." Shadow handed the hunters guns, hats and safety glasses to the hunters. He handed a deer nose, tail, antlers and safety glasses to the deers. Diana glares at the stuff.

"I am not wearing this crap." Shadow chuckles.

"To bad, if you take it off your team will be disqualified. So you have to keep them on." Diana groans as she puts them on. Shadow looks at the others. "Your challenge starts now."

Spark, Diana, Coal and Anya were in the woods by themselves. Diana sighed. "This is very humiliating because we have to wear this stuff." Coal rolls his eyes.

"Your image is the least of your worries, trust me." Diana scoffs. Spark stops for a moment.

"I have a strategy to survive this challenge. If you are a deer, think like a deer." Spark got on all his limbs and frolics away. The others watch him frolic away in disbelief.

Blood, Goth, Alicia and Icee were also in the woods. Blood sits on a nearby tree stump. Goth looks back at him confused. "Blood, are you coming or not?" Blood shook his head.

"I'm gonna stay here, I need to speak with Aero and Hazel for a moment. Goth nods and walks away with Alicia and Icee. "Icee, can I talk to you for a moment?" Icee stops and looks back at him. She raised her eyebrow at him.

"What is it you want?" Blood stood up and walks over to her. His normal gaze turns into a glare as he looks at her.

"Don't think I didn't know what you said to Hazel. You are trying to make her betray us. Well guess what? You are going to pay greatly for that. I'll make sure of it." Icee scoffs.

"What are you to decide which alliance Hazel is on? It's her choice. I'm was just trying to say to her that she doesn't need some jerk to make the decisions for her." Blood growls.

"You will regret saying that to Hazel. You will regret it." Icee huffs before angrily stomping off.

Spark was walking in the woods. Hew as taking a cautious look at his surroundings. Nearby, an unknown figure was hiding in the bushes. Spark heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He looks behind him to see the bush with blue eyes staring at him. He gasps as he got on all four limbs and frolics away. The unknown figure chased after him.

Aero and Hazel both jump out of the bushes in front of Blood. Blood raises his eyebrow. "Finally you guys arrive. There's something I need to tell you. It's about our next person to vote off." Aero and Hazel look at each other. "I think Icee should go home next." Hazel gasps.

"Icee, but why?" Blood leans closer to Hazel.

"Because think about it, she has been trying to get you to quit our alliance so that you would be weaker than before. Hazel, ever since you and Aero made this alliance with me, we have been unstoppable. If you leave, then you are a traitor. That's what she is trying to make you do, betray the powerful alliance. That is why she has got to go." Hazel sighs.

"If that's what you wish." Blood pats her on the back.

"Now that's a good girl. Now go and hunt for some loser deer." Hazel nods while running off. Aero looks at Blood.

"Why did you do that?" Blood looks at Aero.

"To keep her in the alliance, we need all the allies we can get and three are enough." Aero nods.

Spark was still frolicking when he almost reaches the top of the 1,000 foot cliff. Bullets shot right past him as his hunter was gaining up on him. He finally reaches the top where there is a dead end. He gulps as he was trapped between his hunter and a 1,000 foot drop into the water. The hunter chuckles behind him. Spark dares to look back as he was filled with fear. He turns around and became confused as he saw his hunter. "G'Day, Shadow didn't tell you that I was today's special guest right mate?"

Hazel was walking through the woods when looking down. She sighs as she heard rustling in a nearby bush. "Go ahead and come out and shoot me." Icee came out with a confused look on her face.

"Hazel, I'm a deer, you're a hunter and we are both on the same team." Icee noticed the sad look on Hazel's face. "Hazel? What's wrong?" Hazel turns around and glares at her.

"You were trying to lead me out of the alliance just so you could vote me off, isn't that right?" Icee looked even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" Hazel points to her chest.

"Don't play dumb with me, you knew I was an easy target so you could lure me out of my alliance and vote me off. You were trying to make me a traitor for my alliance. Well guess what? I am not falling for anymore tricks." Icee rolls her eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Blood told you that. You just fell for his trick. He wants you to remain in the alliance until he back stabs you. He is a total backstabbing cat. Why would you trust him? He is the reason why most of the contestants were voted off so far. He is evil Hazel. You need to get out of his alliance and make a new one." Icee stomped off angrily leaving a hurt Hazel behind.

Spark was still confused at the hunter in front of him. "M-M-Marine? The Racoon?" Marine chuckles while she has her gun ready to shoot him.

"Get ready to be the first one to be struck by a paintball." Spark sighs relief.

"Oh, a paintball! I thought it was an actual bullet." Marine pulls the trigger and nothing came out. Her eyebrow scrunched in confusion as she pulled the trigger numerous of times. "Out of ammo?!" She looks up to see Spark glaring at her. Marine chuckles nervously. "Can we settle this like adults or teenagers?" Marine was kicked off the cliff and into the water below. She comes to the surface only for her to be surrounded by sharks. She screams as she swims quickly away from the sharks. Spark chuckles and frolics away.

Spencer was in a tree looking for his deer. He looks down below the tree to find Diana drinking water from a river. He chuckles quietly and gets his gun ready. As he was about to pull the trigger, he slipped and fell out of the tree and lands right beside Diana. Diana laughs. "Nice try fatso, better luck next time, not." She runs away laughing while leaving Spencer on the floor in pain.

Hazel has her deer on sight. Anya has her back turned and was picking berries while Hazel kept her target. Hazel's finger reached for the trigger and was about to pull it until. "Hazel." Anya looks behind her and gasps. She grabs her berries and runs away into the bushes. Hazel groans as she looks behind her to see Blood and Aero.

"Blood! I almost had her!" Blood rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. Hazel, can you go to the cafeteria and grab me a bag of chips." Hazel growls.

"No." Blood was caught by surprise.

"What did you just say?" Hazel glares at him.

"I said no." Blood glares at her.

"Take it back." Hazel crossed her arms.

"No." Blood got to her face.

"I said, take it back." Hazel shook her head.

"I don't like this alliance at all. Because of you, everyone hates me, even Alicia. They now see me as a threat because of you. Not only that, you are mean and bossy. You are like Heather mean." Blood growls.

"You need me, you are nothing without me." Hazel shook her head.

"Nope, I don't need you. I am Hazel without you. I can live the competition all by myself. I am quitting the alliance." Blood grits his teeth. Meanwhile, Jake and Devain were walking together in the forest when they spot a few people fighting in the distance. They both look through bushes to find a deer fighting with two hunters. Jake and Devain both shrugs and shoot the deer. Blood was hit by numerous paintballs.

"Who shot that?" Jake gasps before jumping out of the bush along with Devain.

"Woah Blood, I really need to get some glasses. I am so sorry for that?" Blood growls while giving his hand out behind him at Hazel.

"Give me the gun." Hazel glares at Blood and shoots his leg. Blood groans in pain as he drops to the ground. Jake looks at her impressed.

"You got guts woman." Hazel giggles.

Diana was carving a skull into a trunk of wood. "Why are you wasting your time here?" Diana looks next to her to see Coal with his arms crossed. Diana shrugs.

"I don't know. I into Spencer and he tried to shoot me but he didn't last that long." Coal rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going to find Raiden. He probably knows how to survive a hunt when you are the prey." Diana shook her head.

"I don't think we are supposed to talk to the hunters." Coal raised an eyebrow before smirking at her.

"Since when did you follow the rules?" Diana smirks back.

"Since this morning, a certain handsome boy stopped me from stealing a very good looking cup. I am pretty sure it was you who was that handsome boy, because you both have the same fur and eyes." Coal rolls his eyes.

"Well it was nice talking to a female player, but I have hunters to avoid." Diana giggles.

"Yeah, me too." Coal and Diana unknowingly ran into each other having their antlers tangled up. Coal and Diana both tug at each other to get the antlers out. "Great, just great. We are in the same position as Duncan and Courtney from season 1." Coal smirks at her.

"You're not going to ask me to make out with you right?" Diana smirks back.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Coal rolls his eyes.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"For some reason, Duncan and Courtney remind me greatly of Shadow and Amy at the moment.

_(Coal Confessional End)_

"We can't go back looking like this. We need someone else to untangle this antlers. And I know someone who can keep their mouth shut." Diana groans.

"You don't mean Raiden, right?" Coal glares at her.

"If you don't like him, too bad."

Blood got back up and snatches Aero's gun away. He shoots Jake and Devain while they were also shooting back at him. Nearby, Kylaya, Raiden and Mana we're hearing fighting from nearby. "Do you hear that?" Raided and Kylaya nod while looking over the bushes. They see most of the members of the Greedy Ghosts shooting each other with paintballs. Raiden and Mana both look at each other and shrugged. Raiden was aiming mostly at Blood. Blood, Jake, Devain and Hazel all continue their fight until they were hit by blue paintballs. Raiden laughs as he continues to shoot Blood.

"Best revenge ever." Raiden was then pulled into a nearby bush. Raiden looks to see Coal and Diana tangled up together. Raiden raised his eyebrow. "What happened to you two?" Coal and Diana look at each other.

"Don't ask."

"Attention contestants and special guest, please report back to the infirmary to tally up the scores." Everyone arrived at the infirmary. Marine was standing next to Shadow with an angry look on her face. "Okay, let's tally up the scores. It seems that no one in the Super Spartans have been hit by paintballs. The Greedy Ghosts however have most of their teammates covered in paint. Let's see, 4 people were covered in paint." Aero turns around and shows his blue covered back. "Make that 5 people." Shadow looks at the Super Spartans. "We have a winner, the Super Spartans." The Super Spartans cheered their victory. "By the way, as mentioned by our special guest here, I forgot to introduce her. Marine the Racoon everyone." Marine waves at the contestants while the contestants waved back. "Anyways, Greedy Ghosts. You'll see Amy later on tonight at the elimination ceremony."

_At the Elimination Ceremony_

Blood glares at Jake while Jake glares back. Amy holds a plate with eight marshmallows. "Welcome back Greedy Ghosts, it's been a while. The following people are safe. Spencer, Devain, Aero, Jake, Alicia, Goth." Hazel looks nervous while Blood looks at her menacingly. He did a gesture which said your dead. "and Hazel." Blood was caught by surprise when Amy called out her name. Blood glares at Amy while Icee looked nervous. "Blood and Icee. Only one marshmallow remains, the last marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Blood." Blood snatches the marshmallow away from Amy. He glares at his team.

"You all got lucky okay? Really lucky!" Icee glares at Blood. Amy shrugged.

"Icee, it's the Boat of Losers for you." Icee shrugs as she walks the Dock of Shame. She climbs aboard the boat while she looks back at Hazel.

"You did a good thing Hazel. You did a good thing." Hazel nods as she watches Icee being driven away from the island. Amy looks back at the team.

"You are all safe, for now. Alicia, I heard Espio has something special planned for you." Alicia gasps as she runs off to find Espio. "The rest of you go get some sleep." Everyone returns to their cabins. Amy faces the camera. "Who will go home next? Will Hazel's luck run out? Find out next time on a Total Mobius Island."

Espio leads Alicia into his cabin. When he opened the door Alicia gasped. There was a dinner table set up for her and Espio. Alicia looks back at Espio. "Espio, did you do this?" Espio nods.

"Do you like it?" Alicia hugs him.

"Like it? I love it!" Espio sighs dreamily while hugging her back.

"This is gonna be a good night."

Shadow enters his room when he sees Amy sleeping peacefully on his bed. He smiles as he climbs into bed with her. He pulls her close as she snuggles into his chest fur. Amy purred as she rubs his chest fur with her hand. "Shadow...I love you." Shadow's heart warmed up when she said that. He kisses her softly on her sweet lips before falling asleep.

* * *

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Elise the Beaver - 22nd**

**Sky the Fox - 21st**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog - 20th**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog - 19th**

**Misteria the Wolf - 18th**

**Bass the Echidna - 17th**

**Icee Rachel Hedgehog - 16th**

**Nothing much to say about this one.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Marine belong to SEGA.**


	10. Dinner Is Served

**Total Mobius Island**

**Dinner Is Served**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. The teams were in a paintball challenge where they have to hunt down each other. Hazel was in a tough situation when she has a choice to leave or stay with Blood's alliance. Well technically it was Hazel's alliance because she created the alliance, but Blood took over it. She got sick of Blood's ego and quits the alliance leaving only Aero and Blood. Unfortunately for the Greedy Ghosts, the Super Spartans won the challenge. Icee was eliminated that night, Espio took Alicia to a romantic dinner, Shadow snuggled up to me and the rest of the contestants were fine, except Blood. Who will go home next? How will the teams go in a cooking challenge? Find out now, on Total Mobius Island."

_Theme Song_

Alicia was sleeping peacefully in her bed while snuggling up to her pillow. Hazel woke up and yawned while stretching her arms. She looks at Icee's empty bed. Hazel sighs sadly.

_(Hazel Confessional)_

"It's all my fault that Icee is gone. I can't believe Blood got everyone to vote for her. Icee shouldn't have gotten into my business, then she would still be here. But now that she is gone, I am sure that I am next."

_(Hazel Confessional End)_

Blood was sitting on his bunk bed while in deep thought. Aero woke up and yawned. He stretched his arms before rubbing the back of his head. He looks at Blood in deep thought. "You still in shock that Hazel quit the alliance?" Blood shook his head.

"Nope, just shocked at why she quit an alliance she created. I need to get back at her somehow. How about we vote her off next?" Aero gulps.

"I don't know. To be honest Blood, I didn't come to this show to make friends, I came to this show the same reason you did. But Hazel came along and she seemed to me like more than allies." Blood glares at him.

"You didn't come here to make friends remember? You came here to win the million dollars. Hazel is going home next, alright?" Aero rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever."

_(Blood Confessional)_

"I have to boot off Hazel. Then after her, I was thinking to either boot off Devain, Jake or Spencer. I don't know, I can't decide between those three. Alicia? I don't have to worry about her for a while. Goth, he is an easy target, I just proved it during the talent show challenge. Aero, when I'm done with him, he is going down. When I make it to the merge, I'll kick off those Spartans one by one."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Blood went back into deep thought when Shadow appeared in the campgrounds. Shadow puts his megaphone in high volume. "Morning contestants." Blood jumped in surprise at the volume. He growls before jumping off his bed and stomping out of the cabin.

"Shadow! This better not be another one of your 'fun' challenges!" Shadow shook his head.

"Nope, this is a safe challenge, unless _you_ make it unsafe." Blood rolls his eyes while crossing his arms. Coal comes out of the cabin as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"If this is another Quiz, I swear I am going to jump off that cliff again and let me get eaten by sharks."

"Then that would be a shame." Coal looks behind him to find Diana. She waved at him while smiling. Coal raised his eyebrow. Shadow cleared his throat.

"No Coal, this is not a Quiz. It is actually a same challenge used in season 1." Goth came out of the cabin with Alicia standing behind him.

"How many unoriginal challenges are you going to be doing? Because they all sound like you ran out of ideas for torturing us." Alicia giggles behind him. Shadow smirks at him.

"Glad you brought that up, because the rest of the game will be filled with the same challenges from season 1 of Total Drama. Just to torture you guys emotionally." Everyone groaned. "Now everyone get dressed and meet me and Amy on the beach." Spencer looked confused.

"Without breakfast?" Shadow nods.

"Trust me, you guys will have time for real breakfast. Just get to the beach pronto." Raiden looks at Coal confused.

"What did he mean by 'real breakfast'?" Coal shrugs. Everyone was walking towards the beach. Mana looks at Raiden who was talking to Coal. Spark noticed her staring at him.

"Hey Mana, is there something wrong?" Mana looks back at Spark. She shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong. It just that, I just can't stop thinking about..." She stops when she realises who she was talking to. "Never mind." Spark raised his eyebrow.

"Is it about Raiden?" Mana blushes. Spark chuckles a little. "It is. You like him, don't you." Mana blushes a dark shade of red.

"No I don't." Spark shook his head.

"Yes you do, I knew that the both of you were into each other." Mana freezes in her place when he said that.

"W-W-What do you say?" Spark smiles at her.

"You both have feelings for each other. Raiden was more difficult to reveal his feelings, but I finally figured out that he likes you back." Mana looks at him serious.

"What did he say about me?" Spark shrugged.

"He didn't say much about you, but me, Coal and Bass and the girls all knew that you both would have feelings for each other. Although, I still have no idea of how Blood got the idea of you and Raiden being together from. He never saw you two together alone before." Mana frowned slightly.

"I fear what Blood said about me to Raiden was just to rile him up. I fear he has something much more worse planned." Spark shrugs.

"I know, I've been keeping by guard up from Blood ever since Sparkle got eliminated. I don't trust him, he is like a snake ready to strike." Mana giggles.

"That's funny, Raiden said the exact same thing about Blood." Mana walks away from Spark.

_(Spark Confessional)_

"I'm serious about Blood. Heck, even Bass agreed with me before he got kicked off. I disliked Blood ever since he booted off Sparkle, but ever since the talent show. I officially hate him, I mean who reads a private journal out to the whole world?!"

_(Spark Confessional End)_

What Spark and Mana didn't know was that Blood was behind them and heard every single word. He smirked evilly.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"So, my prediction was correct about Raiden and Mana. They both do have feelings for each other. I guess I have to do what I have to do to break them apart after the merge. I know that everyone hates me, but they are smart enough to not boot me off when they still have strategical plans. It's all part of the game and the mind."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Everyone arrives at the beach where Shadow and Amy were. "Welcome contestants, like I said earlier, today's challenge is the same challenge from season 1. It's a cooking challenge. You all should know the challenge, you guys have to prepare a three course meal for the food taster to determine which team served the best food. And today's special guest and food taster is...Cream!" Cream appeared from behind Amy.

"Hi guys, nice to meet you all." The contestants wave at her. Amy stands forward.

"The ingredients you all need are in those two trucks. And if you guys have time, you can sneak in some stuff and make your own breakfast, lunch and dinner. Oh, the winning team gets to keep the rest of the food supplies and do whatever they want with it. If they want to share with the other team, fine by us. Any questions?" No one put their hand up. "Good." Shadow stands in front of Amy.

"One more thing, you guys can pick a head chef. But pick carefully, because that person will be the one who will pick the courses. Hope you guys can cook, try not to burn down the kitchen because that's where Espio works most of the time." Everyone headed down towards the two trucks. Raiden, Coal and Spark open the back of the truck only to be surprise by what's inside. Spark sighs happily.

"This is the happiest day of my life, we get to eat real food." Raiden looks around the truck while touching some raw beef.

"I think we should do an Italian theme. Because Italians from planet Earth make the tastiest food." Coal shrugs.

"Normally, I hate it when someone besides me takes charge of the team. But, I'll put it aside for now head chef." Raiden looks at bit surprised.

"Really? You want me to be head chef?" Coal nods. "Cool." Blood, Goth, Jake and Devain walk into their truck. Goth looks at Blood.

"We need a head chef, I can't believe I am saying this and as much as I hate you, I think you should be head chef." Jake and Devain looked surprised.

"WHAT!?" Blood smirks at Goth.

"Thanks Goth, I knew you would come around." Blood walks out of the truck while Devain walks up to him.

"You do realise what you did right? This is the same guy that read your journal out to the whole world, remember?" Goth nods while smirking.

"Yeah, I know. Besides, if we lose the challenge, Blood will be the one going home because the blame is on him" Devain chuckles while giving Goth a high-five.

"You are a evil genius." Goth chuckles darkly before leaving Devain.

"I try." Blood spots Hazel talking to Aero. He smirks as he walks over to them. Hazel notices Blood coming towards them gasps.

"Hazel. My, my, you are looking quite fetching. Is that why Aero is talking to you?" Hazel blushes and shook her head.

"No Blood." Blood smirk turns into a glare.

"Then I don't see a good reason for Aero to be talking to a traitor. Let's go Aero." Aero shrugs and walks with him. Jake appears behind Hazel and outs a hand on her shoulder.

"Just ignore him, he isn't the boss of you." Hazel nods before looking back at Aero's retreating figure.

_(Aero Confessional)_

"I know I have to boot off Hazel for strategical reasons. But Blood didn't say that I can't make the most of time to spend with her. But she is still going down."

_(Aero Confessional End)_

_(Blood Confessional)_

"I was very impressed when Goth suggested me to be Head Chef. I was also quite impressed of his plan to boot me off if we lose this challenge, this will be a piece of cake."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

The Super Spartans arrived into the kitchen with all the ingredients they need. Raiden was the last one to enter while carrying a basket full of different types of sauces. "Alright guys, we have three main courses, appetiser, main course and dessert. Kylaya and Anya are on the appetiser. Mana and Spark are on the main course." Diana smiles at Coal.

"Then that leaves me and you on dessert." Coal stood up and glares at Raiden.

"Really Raiden? REALLY!?" Raiden shrugs.

"I don't know, it came to me. So, our appetiser can be sandwiches. Mana, Spark, do you guys mind doing spaghetti." Spark whined a little.

"I was hoping for pizza, but you are the head chef. I can make spaghetti." Mana nods.

"I also know how to make spaghetti." Raided nods.

"Coal, Diana, do you guys mind doing cannoli." They both nod.

The Greedy Ghosts enter the room with their ingredients. Blood came in last carrying a crate of milk. "Okay guys, appetiser will be a fruit kebab. The mani course will be ribs and the last course will be a strawberry sponge cake. Got it?" They all nod. "Okay, who's going to be appetisers?" Jake puts his hand up while wrapping his arm around Hazel's shoulders.

"We'll be the appetisers." Alicia stepped forward.

"Me and Spencer will do the main course." Spencer looked confused.

"We are?" Blood rolls his eyes.

"Yeah sure whatever." Aero steps forward.

"Then that leaves me and Goth on the sponge cake." Devain raised his eyebrow.

"Then what am I on?" Blood shrugs.

"I don't know, find something to do." Devain rolls his eyes while walking away.

Espio entered the kitchen with a bag full of potatoes. He freezes when he sees the contestants in his kitchen. Alicia turns her attention to Espio. Espio waves at her as he walks over to her. "Hi, do you mind explaining to me why the contestants are in my kitchen?" Alicia shrugs.

"We are just in here for a challenge. So, I had a great time last night." Espio rubs his neck with his free hand.

"Yeah, I' happy that you enjoyed it. Maybe we can do it again sometime?" Alicia nods while blushing.

"That would be wonderful." She smiles at him. Espio smiles back at her. Goth was watching the whole scene and sighed sadly.

_(Goth Confessional)_

"I don't mind Alicia going out with Espio, I'm happy for her. It's just that, I don't know why I didn't show my feelings to her before Blood read my journal. Yeah, I'm still pissed off about that."

_(Goth Confessional End)_

Kylaya and Anya were slicing up cheddar cheese when Raiden walked over to them. "How are the sandwiches going?" Kylaya shrugs.

"They are going great. Though it may depend on how much mayonnaise we are going to put in the sandwich." While she was talking to Raiden, Blood sneakily puts a sip of liquid into the cheese while both the girls had their backs turned.

_(Blood Confessional)_

Blood holds up a red bottle while smirking at the camera. "Why not add a little _hotness_ to that cheese shall we? Sabotaging the Super Spartans is easier than I thought, because they are simply, a team full of losers."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Raiden grabs a knife and cuts a slice of cheese. He takes the slice in his hand and examines it. "Looks alright." He then smells it. "Smells alright" He took a bite out of the cheese and smiles at the girls. "It tastes amazing. Good work guys." Raiden swallows the cheese down his throat. His eyes went wide when his tongue felt like it was on fire. "MY TOUNGE IS ON FIRE!" We ran over to the tap and turns it on. He places his mouth under it and drinks the running water. He turn it off and stood up. He sighs relief. He looks towards everyone who was looking at him confused. He regained his posture and cleared his throat. "My tongue is fine now. Let's get back to work everyone." Blood chuckles as he smirks evilly at Raiden.

"That was a really funny performance you did Raiden. Guess your girlfriend isn't the only one who can't handle herse-" He was cut off when Raiden shoved a slice of spicy cheese into his mouth.

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"What happened next was way more funny. Nothing like sweet revenge."

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

Everyone laughed when Blood repeated the same routine Raiden did. Blood sighs before glaring at Raiden. Raiden also laughs for a bit before walking away.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"Okay, when we make it to the merge, Raiden is going down."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Aero pours the mixture into a baking tray before putting it into the oven. Goth was still laughing a bit from earlier on. Aero raised an eyebrow at Goth. "What's so funny?" Goth looks down at him.

"What Raiden did to Blood. Raiden has a lot of guts to do that." Aero nods.

"For once, I agree with you. But Raiden has already gotten himself into Bloods list, he just made it worse with what he did to Blood." Goth rolls his eyes.

"Still, I like Raiden because of that. He's a cool guy." Aero stands up.

"But he is also a weirdo." Aero walks away from Goth. Coal was mixing custard while Diana was rolling out dough. She looks at Coal with admiration as he mixes hard with the custard.

_(Diana Confessional)_

"Coal is really interesting. Fossil fuel knows how to fuel some hotness. He is hot, I admit that. But he is also likes to take charge like a commander with his army. I'm pretty shocked of how well he took it when Raiden took control."

_(Diana Confessional End)_

Coal glances at Diana and catches her looking at him. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Is there something you need?" Diana shook her head.

"Not really, I'm just wondering if you would like to share your fire with me." Coal rolls his eyes in disgust.

"Oh, very funny." Diana shrugs.

"I just realised something, you aren't so bad as I thought you would be. You're pretty attractive as well." Coal froze as he looks at her confused.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"Okay, I have no idea what Diana is talking about. Seriously! What is she trying to do!?"

_(Coal Confessional End)_

_(Diana Confessional)_

Diana had a disappointed look on her face. "He still doesn't see it. Ugh, he is so difficult. Can he be that clueless?"

_(Diana Confessional End)_

Alicia was spreading some sort of oil all over the ribs. Goth walks over to her to watch her. "You're doing to roughly." Goth walks behind her grabs the brush over her hand. He spreads the liquid over very smoothly. "You have to do it nice and smooth." Alicia was blushing while following his movements. Blood clears his throat making the both of them look at him.

"Sorry to interrupt your romantic moment, but Goth still has something to do." Goth rolls his eyes before walking away from Alicia. Alicia glares at Blood.

"There's no need for you to be harsh." Blood rolls his eyes.

"And you shouldn't be around Goth when you already have another man after you, slut." Alicia gasps before gritting her teeth. She threw a piece of wood at him and hits his back head. Blood glares at Alicia. Jake walks over to Hazel while she was cutting up apples.

"Nice job Hazel, they are coming good." Hazel smiles at him.

"Thanks." Blood walks over to them. He shook his head.

"The apples are too thick, try cutting them in half. Jake, you still have to cut up the mangoes." Jake glares at him.

"Look Blood, I know you're head chef, but you don't tell me what to do. I was about to get started on putting the grapes into the sticks." Blood glares back at him.

"Does it look like you have a choice?"

"I don't care if I don't have a choice, you can get Devain to do it." The Super Spartans stopped what they were doing before looking at Jake and Blood in shock.

"Are you going to be a team team player or not?" Jake scoffs.

"Yeah, you sound like a really good teammate!" Blood growls.

"YOU ARE CUTTING THOSE MANGOES WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! Now get to it!" Blood walks away pissed off. Jake growls while grabbing a mango and stabbing it with his knife. Hazel looks at Jake in fear while she scoots away from him. Mana was putting the pasta into the pot while looking at Raiden. Raiden was talking to Coal. Mana sighs deeply while Spark looks at her.

"You want him to talk to you don't you?" Mana nods while still looking at Raiden.

"I really want him to make the first move." Spark nods while walking over to Raiden. Raided was finishes talking to Coal as he turns around. He finds Spark.

"Do you need something Spark?" Spark nods.

"It's not what I need, Mana wants you to make the first move." Raiden looks confused.

"What move?" Spark groans before dragging Raiden towards Mana. Mana was stirring the sauce while Raiden was next to her. Raiden gulps as he looks at her. He looks back at Spark who gave him a thumbs up. Raiden looks at Mana and rubs his neck nervously. Mana glances at him patiently. Raiden blushes while looking at her. "So, how is the pasta going?" Mana looks at him.

"It's going good." Raiden nods. Mana was still stirring the sauce before taking the sauce out off of the hot plate. Mana gives the sauce to Spark before going back to the pasta. Raiden looks at her.

"Mana, I would like to ask you a favour." Mana looks at him while smiling.

"What is it?" Raiden places his hand on the hot plate which is still on.

"I was wondering that if Spark couldn't do it, I was wondering if you would come to the boys cabin and play...HOT!" Mana was caught by surprise while Spark face-palmed. Raiden found a pot of water and places his hand inside it. He sighs deeply as the pain went away. Mana walks over to him.

"Raiden? Are you alright?" Raiden looks at her.

"Besides burning myself, I'm fine." Mana remained with Raiden while Spark chuckles mumbling 'idiot'.

Blood was walking around the kitchen before finding Spencer and Alicia both covering the cooked ribs with sauce. Blood walks over to them. "Hey guys, you done with the ribs?" Spencer and Alicia nod. "Did you guys light it?" They both looked confused.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"Every time my family made ribs, we would always make the cooked ribs catch fire for a few seconds. It always added the flavour."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Blood took out his lighter. "You guys spread the oil it right?" They both nod. Blood puts his lighter over the ribs and the ribs caught fire making Spencer and Alicia jump in fear. Blood 's arm accidentally caught fire while he yells out in pain. "SOMEONE PUT THE THE FIRE OUT!" Espio came into the room with a fire extinguisher and puts of the fire. When the fire was gone, the ribs looked really good. Spencer and Alicia look at the ribs surprised.

"Woah, how did you get the ribs to look so good?" Espio runs over to Alicia.

"Alicia? Are you hurt? Did you get burnt?" Alicia shook her head and smiles sweetly at Espio.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." Alicia hugs Espio while Espio hugs back. Goth runs over to Alicia.

"Alicia? Are you alright?" Alicia lets go of Espio and looks back at Goth. She nods while smiling at him too.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying about me though." Goth smiles back at her. Blood looks at the scene while holding his arm. Spencer looks at him worried.

"Are you alright Blood?" Blood glances at Spencer and nods.

"At least some one considers my safety. Devain!" Devain runs to Blood.

"What is it now?" Blood stood up while letting go of his burnt arm.

"Go get the first aid kit from my cabin." Devain crosses his arms.

"What if I don't?" Blood smirks at him.

"I know what you really are Devain, and I will reveal it to everyone here if you don't get me my first aid kit." Devain gulps.

"Y-Y-You know? H-H-How?" Blood shrugs.

"You all obviously don't know what I can do to get this kind of information. Now get to the cabin, NOW!" Devain groans before running towards the cabin. Devain arrives at the cabin. He goes inside and looks through Blood's suitcase. He finds his first aid kit and runs out of the cabin. He bumps into something large and gulps as he looks up at a tall bear. The bear looks back at him and roars at him. Devain yells as he runs away from the bear.

Blood placed his arm into the poor of cold water. He winces as the cold water stings his burn. Devain returns while panting. Blood glares at him. "Finally you got here. What took you so long?" Devain threw the first aid kit to Blood until Jake caught it in front of Blood. "Jake! What are you doing?" Jake chuckles while throwing the kit to Hazel. Blood runs over to Hazel. She threw the first aid kit to Aero.

"Come on Aero! Throw it in the freezer." Blood hands his hand out to Aero. Aero smirks while flicking the kit towards the freezer. Blood runs into the freezer. He grabs his kit only to hear the freezer door being closed. He gasps as he runs over to the door.

"Hey! Open the door! I'm head chef." Aero, Hazel, Jake and Devain all press their ears against the door. Aero looks at Hazel.

"Don't you think you guys pushed it to far?" Jake shook his head.

"He'll get over it, besides, the coldness in the freezer will help calm his burn. He'll be fine." Diana squeezes the custard into the shell. Coal was behind her looking unimpressed by her effort.

"You really aren't right for cooking you know. They are supposed to not have that amount of custard." Diana smiles back at him.

"Maybe if you didn't have that pole up your tail, you would be more fun than this." Coal looked confused.

"What do you mean? I know how to have fun as well." Diana rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, you definitely are let loose." She playfully squirts some custard at his face. Coal gasps before Diana takes a finger full of custard and licks it with pride. Coal wipes the custard off his face before throwing a bowl of custard at Diana. He chuckles before smirking at her.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"Girls are so weird, if an attractive girl would just say that they like you and think that you are hot, can't they just say that straight forward?"

_(Coal Confessional End)_

_(Diana Confessional)_

"He is still clueless, but I think he is already getting my catch. He is really attractive and I want him to know that I am interested." A knock was heard form outside the confessional.

"Hey are you going the hog the confessional all day or is someone else going to get a turn?" The voice belonged to Devain. Diana looks back at camera a bit un amused.

"Like I was saying, I'm interested."

_(Diana Confessional End)_

_(Devain Confessional)_

Devain was huddling in the confessional in fear. "How did Blood know about my secret and why are bears so scary?"

_(Devain Confessional End)_

Shadow entered the kitchen. "Alright contestants! Your time is up and you guys should be ready to deliver your first meal, the appetisers." Cream was sitting on a table. Kylaya and Anya enter the room with a plate full of sandwiches. Cream took a bite out of the sandwiches and smiles.

"These sandwiches are delicious, I need the recipe from you guys. And it is so sweet and spicy as well. 9 out of 10 points." Kylaya and Anya high-fives. Cream later on tastes the fruit kebabs. She smiles at Jake and Hazel. "You guys did a wonderful job at mixing the fruits. 9 points also." Jake and Hazel smile at each other. Spencer was in the kitchen putting all the plates back in the cupboards. When he grabbed the laps plate he trips and accidentally knocks down the ribs into a place covered in cockroaches. He gasps as he runs over to the ribs and puts it back on the table. He made sure he got rid of all the cockroaches before sighing relief. Little did he know was that a cockroach was still in the ribs.

_(Spencer Confessional)_

"Luckily I fixed the ribs, I don't know what would of happened if those nasty cockroaches went into the ribs."

_(Spencer Confessional End)_

Mana and Spark arrived at the table with a plate full of spaghetti. Cream takes a bite out of the spaghetti and squeals. "I love this! 9.5 points for you guys." Mana and Spark smiles at each other. Spencer and Alicia bring the ribs in. Cream looks at it in delight. "This one looks like a winner." She takes the ribs and takes a bite of it. She was about to smile until she spots a cockroach on the rib. Her pupils shrank as she screams. Spencer and Alicia gasps as the cockroach ran away. Cream looked shocked and disgusted. "Well, it tastes good, but I don't know anymore because a cockroach was in my ribs. But I had worse, I was about to rate this a 10 but since the cockroach went into my food, 9 points." Spencer and Alicia smile at each other. Coal and Diana enter with a plate full of cannoli. Cream takes a cannoli and takes a bite of it. Diana looks nervous until Coal outs a hand on her shoulder. They both smile at each other. Cream sighs as she smiles back at them. "It wasn't so bad, it was delicious. 8 points." They both nod. Cream looks at the Greedy Ghosts. "You guys are going to need a 10 to win this challenge." Jake then smells smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Is something burning?" Goth looks at Aero worriedly.

"Aero? Please tell me that you took the cake out of the oven." Aero gasps.

"OH NO! I forgot to take the cake out of the oven!" Aero runs towards the oven. He takes it out to find the cake burnt up. Aero went to Cream with the burnt cake. Cream gasps.

"Oh dear. Then that means you guys can't earn those points. I'm so sorry." Aero nods while looking down at the ground. Cream hugs Aero. "I hope the head shed doesn't take it out on you guys." Aero gasps again.

"Blood! He's still in the freezer!" Aero grabs the cake and runs over to Goth. "Hold this for me." Goth hold the burnt cake. His eyes widened as the cake was burning him.

"Oww, hot, hot ,hot." He drops the cake to the ground. Cream looks at the team confused before gasping.

"Oh my goodness! What to you!?" Blood was with the rest of his team while looking very blue. He looks at his team.

"Y-Y-You guys a-are s-s-so dead. W-What happened?" Cream bit her lip.

"Your team lost the challenge. So the Super Spartans win the challenge." The Super Spartans cheered. Blood growls at his team.

"GREAT! THAT'S JUST PERFECT! WHY DO WE HAVE TO KEEP LOSING PEOPLE!?" Shadow looks at the Super Spartans.

"You guys win the prize of having the left over ingredients in your truck. You guys can do whatever you want with them. See yah and enjoy your prize." The Super Spartans cheered before running over to the truck.

Blood was wrapped in his blanket before looking at Aero. "Aero, what you did today was disgraceful and impressive. I was almost tempted to vote you off instead of Hazel." Aero opened his mouth but Blood covered his mouth. "I wasn't finished. You did let me out of the freezer, so I am still going to vote for Hazel, are you still with me?" Aero nods before standing up and leaving the cabin.

_(Aero Confessional)_

"What I did to Blood was awesome. It felt good to have payback. But Hazel is still going home."

_(Aero Confessional End)_

_At the Elimination Ceremony_

Amy appears with a plate full of seven marshmallows. "Welcome back Greedy Ghosts. The following people are safe. Spencer, Devain, Alicia, Goth, Hazel and Jake. Only one marshmallow remains. Blood, you were way to bossy today and Aero, you forgot to take the sponge cake out of the oven and cost the whole team the challenge. The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Blo-"

"Wait!" Hazel stood up. Amy looked confused.

"What is it?" Hazel walks up to Amy.

"I volunteer for elimination." Everyone gasps, especially Aero. Blood just smirked. Amy looks at her worried.

"Are you sure? You know, if you leave, you can never come back for another chance, ever." Hazel nods.

"I'm going down anyways." Amy nods.

"Okay, then Aero remains in the game. Hazel, you have to take the Boat of Losers." Hazel shrugs and walks over to the Boat of Losers.

"Hey Hazel." Hazel looks back to see Aero behind her.

"Hey Aero." Aero walks up to her.

"You didn't have to give up your place you know? You might still have had a chance in this competition." Hazel shook her head.

"Nope, you also deserve a shot." Hazel kisses Aero's cheek before going on the Boat of Losers. Aero sighs disappointed before watching her disappear with the Boat of Losers. Amy walks up to Aero.

"It's alright, you can see her again sometime." Aero nods before walking back to the whole team. Amy looks back at them. "You guys are safe, for now. Now go get some sleep." Everyone leaves to their cabin. Amy looks back at the camera. "Another person who volunteered for the Boat of Losers, what a shame. Who will go home next? Will the Greedy Ghosts crush the Super Spartans? Find out next time on Total Mobius Island."

Coal arrives at the girls side of the Greedy Ghosts cabin. He knocks on the door only for Alicia to answer it. "Hey Alicia, it's been a while since we last talked. I see your the only girl left on the Greedy Ghosts." Alicia nods.

"Yeah, I'm going to get lonely since you aren't on my team." Coal nods.

"By the way, I snuck in some food for you. They are in here." Coal hands her bag full of fresh fruits, cheese and bread. She smiles at him.

"Thanks Coal." Coal nods before returning back to his cabin. Alicia took a bite out of her apple before returning back inside her cabin.

* * *

**My longest chapter so far. Hope you guys like it. Sorry for the long update, I was busy getting things ready for school and the temperature here in Australia is hot. **

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Elise the Beaver - 22nd**

**Sky the Fox - 21st**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog - 20th**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog - 19th**

**Misteria the Wolf - 18th**

**Bass the Echidna - 17th**

**Icee Rachel Hedgehog - 16th**

**Hazel the Cat - 15th**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Cream belong to SEGA.**


	11. Trust Is The Key

**Total Mobius Island**

**Trust Is The Key**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. The teams faced a challenge which was supposed to be safe, but some of the contestants got burnt badly. They were supposed to make a three course meal with Cream being the food taster. The Super Spartans didn't have any trouble during cooking, but the Greedy Ghosts still could not get along at all. No explanation needed for that one. In the end, the Super Spartans ended up winning the challenge. At the Elimination Ceremony, it was down to Aero and Blood. But a shocking act of bravery by Hazel, saved Aero from taking the Boat of Losers back home. Instead, Hazel got sent home. Who will go home next? Will the Greedy Ghosts crush the Super Spartans? Find out now on Total Mobius Island.

_Theme Song_

It was nightfall around the island. A wolf was howling in the distance. The wolf continued howling until a bear picked up a large branch and hit the wolf hard on it's head. The bear went back down the mountain and went back into his cave. Shadow appeared in front of the Greedy Ghosts cabin. He goes over to the boys side and knocks on the door. No one answered the door. Shadow sighed as he took out a megaphone. "Good Morning Greedy Ghosts." Spencer answered the door while Alicia went outside of her cabin.

"What is it you want?" Shadow peaked over Spencer's shoulder to find Blood fast asleep on his bunk. Shadow looks back at Spencer.

"Can you please wake up Blood? I need to talk to him and a member of a Super Spartan." Spencer looks back at Blood. Blood was mumbling in his sleep. Alicia cleared her throat.

"Does this mean I can go back to sleep?" Shadow looks at her and nods.

"This doesn't involve you Alicia." Alicia yawned while walking back into her cabin. Shadow peaked behind Spencer to see Blood. Blood weirdly chuckles in his sleep before mumbling again. Spencer and Shadow glance at each other worriedly. "Is there a psychiatrist on this island?"

Meanwhile in the Super Spartans cabin, Raiden was also mumbling in his sleep. His mumbling suddenly woke up Spark. Spark rubbed his eyes before hearing mumbling. He looks over to Raiden. Raiden was sweating while mumbling more. Spark looked at him weirdly before walking over to him. He shook his shoulder. "Hey Raiden, wake up." Raiden was still in deep sleep.

_Raiden/Blood's Dream_

_A man in a armoured suit dropped to the ground with a thud. He looked all cut up and broken in pieces. He looks up to see another man in a armoured suit. The man picked him up by the throat. "Face it Raiden, you'll never defeat me." The man threw Raiden to the ground while placing a foot up to his neck. "Now tell me, where is your girl? Tenshi? Think that's her name." Raiden looks up at the armoured man._

_"Forget it Blood, there is no way you are getting near her."_

_"Raiden." Blood looks up from Raiden to find a young girl running up to them. Blood's jade eyes stares at her interest. He smirks as he looks back down at Raiden._

_"Just as I predicted, you are weak around her. How about we fix that?" Blood took out a pistol and points it at the girl. The young girl gasps as she looks at Blood in fear. "The only way for you to stop this, is to wake up you moron!" Blood slapped Raiden._

_Raiden/Blood Dream End_

Raiden's eyes widen while he shoves his attacker to the nearest wall and puts a knife to his neck. Raiden calms down when he finds he shoved Spark to the wall. Spark looks at him with wide eyes. Raiden lets him go and puts his knife back on his belt. Spark cleared his throat. "Dude, you really need to start sleeping on a bed." Raiden shook his head before walking out of the cabin. Spark scratched his head in confusion. "Maybe slapping him and calling him moron wasn't such a good idea to wake him up."

Blood woke up and was panting. He sat up to find he was covered in sweat. He looks over to his teammates to find them asleep. Blood shook his head. "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" Blood jumped when he finds Spencer next to him. Blood growls at him.

"Spencer! Don't do that! Don't you know how creepy that is?" Spencer shook his head.

"No, by the way, Shadow wants to talk to you." Blood rolls his eyes before jumping off his bunk. Shadow was waiting outside when he spots Raiden walking out of his cabin.

"Raiden! Where are you going?" Raiden looks at Shadow before looking back ahead of him. Shadow looks at him confused. "Well that's odd." Blood walks outside to also find Raiden. Blood glares at his retreating figure. "Blood, you need to follow me." Blood follows Shadow to the Super Spartans cabin. Shadow knocks on the girls side of the cabin. Diana answered the door. "Diana, I need to speak with Kylaya." Diana looks behind her to find Kylaya already awake.

"Kylaya, Shadow wants to speak with you." Kylaya walks out of the cabin to find Shadow along with Blood.

"Is there something you need?" Shadow shook his head.

"Nope, besides I think I should stir things up a bit." Shadow, Kylaya and Blood were in the middle of both cabins. "You two might need to pack your bags." Kylaya looks at him worried.

"Are you kicking us out of the competition." Shadow shook his head.

"No, even worse. Because both of you, are switching teams." They both looked surprised.

"WHAT?!" Kylaya steps in front of Blood.

"I don't want to be a Greedy Ghost." Blood rolls his eyes while crossing his arms.

"And I don't want to be a Stupid Spartan." Shadow chuckles.

"Too bad, just accept it." Blood growls before walking back into his cabin. Kylaya shrugs before walking into her cabin. Kylaya walks into her cabin while her teammates were already asleep, except Diana. Diana was carving something into the wall. Kylaya clears her throat. Diana turns to Kylaya.

"What was it he wanted?" Kylaya grabs her suitcase and starts packing her stuff.

"Me and Blood are switching teams. I hope the team can put up with him." Diana shrugs.

"I bet he won't be that bad."

A little while later, Kylaya knocked on the Greedy Ghosts cabin. "Hello? Anyone in here?" She heard a voice from inside.

"Come in!" Kylaya opened the door and walks into the dark cabin. The lights suddenly turn on as she sees Alicia with a sandwich in both her hands. Kylaya looked at her confused. "Surprise! Welcome to the Greedy Ghosts Kylaya!" Alicia gives Kylaya the sandwich in her hand. Kylaya raised her eyebrow.

"Is this real food?" Alicia nods.

"It only has cheese in it." Kylaya took a bite of the sandwich and nods.

"It's good." Alicia sighs relief.

"I am now glad that I have someone here. It's been lonely in the cabin since Hazel got eliminated. And it didn't help the fact that I was blanking her while she was still here. So, who did you switch with?" Kylaya sets her suitcase on her bottom bunk.

"Blood." Alicia looked surprised.

"Are you serious? You switch teams with Blood?" Kylaya nods. Alicia smiles. "That is the most amazing thing I have ever heard. Finally, Blood is off our team. I'm going to feel sorry for the Spartans though." Kylaya nods while looking outside of her window.

Blood walks out of the Greedy Ghost cabin with a suitcase. Blood looks ahead of the Super Spartans cabin before proceeding to it. From inside the cabin, Spark shook Coal's shoulder. "Hey Coal, wake up." Coal groaned while waking up. He looks up at Spark before sitting up.

"What is it now?"

"Didn't you hear? Blood is our new teammate." Coal stood up from his bed.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Blood is going to be our teammate?" Spark nods. Coal looks around the cabin. "Where's Raiden? If he hears this, he is going to freak." Raiden entered the cabin looking calm and collected. Coal and Spark look at him. Coal walks up to him. "Raiden, there has been some changes, we have a new teammate." Raiden looked interested.

"Who?" The door knocks behind Raiden. Spark walks over to the door and opens it. There stood Blood with his suitcase. Raiden looked shocked.

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"Seriously!? Blood! Of all people it had to be the devil himself!? Maybe that dream I had was a warning. Now that Blood is on our team, I'm going to have to keep my guard up."

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

Blood entered the cabin and was surprised. The cabin looked way nicer than his old cabin. There were even separate beds. Blood looks over at Coal and Raiden. "I would be nice if you guys would welcome me you know?" Coal scoffs.

"And why should we welcome you? You are a backstabbing snake." Blood rolls his eyes before taking the empty bed.

"I was hoping that we would go off on a positive note instead of a bad one. You guys won't be so lucky if you want to get on my bad side. I was just starting to warm up to you Coal. Spark, you're not suitable for me to vote off. But, there is Raiden." Raiden raised his eyebrow at Blood. Blood chuckles darkly. "You Raiden are a huge threat to me. Maybe if you start getting on my good side, then maybe we can start over with a positive note. But, since I wasn't raised that way, I will still consider you a threat. So you better watch your back." Blood looks at everyone in the room. "All of you should start watching your back." Blood walks out of the cabin. Coal glares at the now closed door.

"Don't let him get to you guys, he just doesn't have a life. Maybe if we ignore him, he'll disappear." Coal walks back over to his bed and lays on it. "Now, I have enough threats for one night. I would like to continue sleeping now." Spark and Raiden both glance at each other.

Everyone was fast asleep for the remaining night. The sun rose from the nearby horizon. The birds started chirping sweetly at the horizon. Oe particular bird continued chirping until a bear threw a rock at the bird. The bear growls at the bird in the ground. Mana woke up from the sound of chirping birds. Mana stood up and walks outside of the cabin. She stood on the porch of the cabin while looking out onto the horizon. Raiden walks outside of the cabin to find Mana looking out onto the horizon. He walks over to her and stands next to her. He looks over to her. "The sunrise is beautiful, isn't it?" Mana looks at Raiden and nods.

"It sure is." Blood walk outside of the cabin but stopped when he spots Mana and Raiden talking to each other. He walks back inside the cabin and eavesdrops on their conversation and watches their every movement. Raiden glances at her hand which was resting on the rails. He places his hand over her hand. Mana was taken by surprise but relaxes into it. Raiden intertwined their hands as he continues to look out into the horizon. Mana smiles as she scoots closer to Raiden. "Why are you always so shy? You were always used to like it when we hug." Mana looks up Raiden as he still continues to look out into the horizon. Mana hugs Raiden out of no where. Raiden was caught by surprise until he relaxes into the embrace. Mana pulled back only for their noses to touch. She gasps slightly as Raiden stood still. They both remain in that position until Mana decides to lean a bit forward while Raiden also leaned a bit forward. Mana stops when she pulls away from the embrace. She narrows her eyes at what was behind Raiden. Raiden looks behind himself only to find Blood watching the whole scene.

"What do you need?" Blood shook his head before walking away from the cabin.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"They are both way to close, I need to find some way to pull them apart. But how? Maybe that dream was giving me a sign. Take down Raiden, I already got that. To steal his special girl away from him, I don't know if that's going to work."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

"Attention contestants, meet me and Amy at the Dock of Shame after you guys get dressed." Soon, everyone was at the Dock of Shame. Shadow smirks at both teams. "As you all might know, last night, Kylaya and Blood have both switched teams. Kylaya is still loved." Alicia and Kylaya smile at each other. "While Blood is still hated." Blood smirks at Raiden. Raiden just glares at him. "And other issues within the teams." Diana smiles at Coal. Coal raised his eyebrow and looks away from her. "In today's challenge, you guys will be tested on working with each other. Another challenge from season 1. See if you guys can put your trust in each other. In the first round, it will be Diana and Coal of the Super Spartans vs Goth and Alicia of the Greedy Ghosts. You guys will follow me, the rest of you, wait near the cabins for my return." Diana, Coal, Goth and Alicia arrived at a cliff. Coal looks up at the high cliff.

"Is it safe?" Shadow shrugs.

"I don't know, we didn't do the demonstration yet. Today's special guest and demonstrating the challenge with Espio is...Vector!" Vector appears along with Espio. Espio spots Alicia and waves at her. Alicia blushes before waving back. Coal raised his eyebrow at Espio. Vector looks at Shadow.

"What are we supposed to do?" Shadow hands Vector a rope while strapping Espio to the rope.

"Espio is rock climbing while you make sure he doesn't fall to his death. This round is a race to the top of the cliff. The first one to reach the first wins a point for their team. The rope climbers have to put their trust to the ones holding the ropes. And to make this more interesting, the girls will be the rope climbers while the dudes are the ones who have to make sure that they don't fall to their death. Got it?" They all nod. Vector looked confused.

"Espio's a girl?" Shadow face palmed.

"Just do the demonstration while the girls get into their harnesses." Espio starts climbing the cliff as Vector holds a grip on the rope. Espio continues to climb until he slipped on a rock and was the hanging on the rope. Vector starts pulling a bit too much on the rope that it cause the rope to swing to fast. Espio gasps as the rope was swung to fast that his head hit the rock.

"VECTOR! YOU'RE PULLING TOO HARD!" Vector was still pulling the rope as Espio kept on hitting the rocks. Diana laughs at his misfortune while Alicia looks up at him worried. Espio finally grabbed onto the rocks and starts climbing the cliff again. Espio reached the top of the cliff while looking all bruised up. Shadow himself was laughing.

"That was hilarious. Contestants, it's your turn." Diana and Alicia both align themselves at the bottom of the cliff. Both Coal and Goth we're holding the ropes. Espio looks down at Alicia. "Ready contestants? Go!" Both Alicia and Diana both start climbing the cliff. "Both Diana and Alicia are both going fast up the cliff. But who will make it up there first?" Espio look down at Alicia.

"Come on Alicia! You can do it!" Diana continues to climb the rocks when she slips on a rock. Coal pulled the rope carefully placing Diana back onto the rocks. She smiles down at Coal.

"Aw, you care about me." Coal growls at her.

"Just keep climbing!" Diana chuckles while continuing to climb. Goth held a tight grip on the rope while looking up at Alicia.

"Keep going Alicia! You can do it!" Goth was suddenly blasted by tomato juice when he lets go of the rope. Alicia gasps as she lets go of the rocks. Espio gasps as watches her fall. Goth grabs the rope fast only for Alicia to hang on the rope "Sorry Alicia." Alicia looks down at Goth. Alicia grabs onto the rocks only to keep on climbing. Goth looks over at Shadow who was carrying a water gun. Goth glares at him. "Really Shadow? Water guns?" Shadow shrugs.

"Who said that I was going to make this challenge easy?" Shadow blast the tomato juice at Goth. Goth puts on his shield and blocks the tomato juice. Goth looks up at Alicia who was halfway from the edge of the cliff. Diana starts to climb faster. Shadow starts blasting the tomato juice at Coal. Coal turns invisible when the tomato juice flew past. Shadow looked confused. "Where the heck is he?" Vector shrugs.

"What do I look like, a magician?" They both look up to find Diana and Alicia both head to head towards the edge. Coal turned visible as he looks up at the girls. Diana grabs a rock but it easily came off as she starts swinging side wards. The sharp knife in her pocket came out and cuts Alicia's skirt off. The fabric lands onto Coal's eyes. Alicia looks at herself as she gasps. He underwear were clearly seen. Goth blushes and looks away. Shadow chuckles.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Coal finally took the cloth off and find Diana's harness hanging from a rock. Coal pulls on his rope only for it to be cut. Coal groans as he face palms. Alicia was blushing from her seen under wear. She looks up to find Diana hanging from a rock above her. Alicia continues to climb the cliff. On the way, Diana takes off her jacket and hands it to Alicia.

"To cover your underwear." Alicia nods before taking the jacket. Diana looks down at the ground and sighed. "This bites." Alicia reaches top of the cliff. Espio helps her up onto the cliff. Shadow smirks impressed.

"Impressive, the Greedy Ghosts win the first round." Diana was still hanging from the rock.

"Um, anyone? Help!"

Shadow arrives at the cabins with Coal, Diana, Alicia and Goth. "The next round, Raiden and Mana of the Super Spartans vs Aero and Devain of the Greedy Ghosts. Meet me at the cafeteria you guys."

_(Goth Confessional)_

"Yep, he is running out of ideas to torture us."

_(Goth Confessional End)_

Raiden, Mana, Aero and Devain all arrived in the kitchen. Shadow appears into the kitchen while holding two plates. "Inside each of these two plates are pufferfish from planet Earth. They are the most deadly meal on the planet. If you screw up, then your partner will possibly be dead. You guys have to serve this dish to your partner without including the poisonous bit. Mana and Devain are the people who have to do that. Raiden and Aero are the people who have to eat the finished meal." He passes out each plate to both pairs. Mana takes off the lid and gulps of what was inside.

"It's big." The pufferfish was already blown up. Mana takes out her knife and already starts cutting it up. Devain also took out a knife, he pokes the fish only for it to fly around the room as the air come out. The pufferfish then settled back down on the plate. A while later, Shadow returned to the room.

"Alright guys, time's up. Serve your plate to your partner." Mana hands Raiden a good meal. Raiden gulps as he takes bite out of it. Devain hands Aero a good dish also. Aero takes a bite out of his one. Shadow watches both of the teams. "Nothing has happened so far. They both seem good." Raiden swallows his meal and takes another bite. Aero swallows his meal only for him to not feel good. Aero groans as he faints to the ground. Devain looks down at him.

"Aero? Hello? Are you dead?" Shadow looks over to Raiden. Raiden was still in good shape.

"The Super Spartans win the second round. Espio, get Aero to the infirmary." Espio picks up Aero and got him to the infirmary.

_(Devain Confessional)_

"Note to self, stay far away from pufferfish."

_(Devain Confessional End)_

Raiden and Mana we're walking together on the way back to camp. Raiden cleared his throat. "Um, Mana?" Mana looks at him.

"What is it?"

"What I was about to say in the cooking challenge before I got burnt was that. If Spark can't do it, you want to come over to the boys cabin to play cards with me?" Mana stops in her place before looking at Raiden weirdly. "U-Unless you don't want to." Mana shook her head.

"It's alright, I don't mind playing cards with you Raiden. Thank you for asking me." Mana walks away from Raiden a bit disappointed.

_(Mana Confessional)_

"I thought it was sweet for Raiden to ask me that, but I was hoping for something else."

_(Mana Confessional End)_

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"Really?! Card Games?! Is that the best pick up line I can come up with?!" Raiden groans while face palming. "I'm such an idiot."

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

Shadow already at the campsite. "The next round is Kylaya and Jake of the Greedy Ghosts vs Blood and Anya of the Super Spartans. Follow me to the clearing." Blood, Anya, Jake and Kylaya all arrive at the clearing with Shadow. Shadow holds up an apple. "Alright guys, this round will be a little more tricky. The person who stands around 8 or 9 feet away from us is the person which will have an arrow on their head. The other person here will be the ones to try and shoot these apples into the arrows with these slingshots. The first person to to this wins. Any questions?" Blood puts his hand up. "What is it Blood?"

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Shadow shrugs.

"This is a less preventing way to get killed. The people who will have the arrows on their heads are the people who switched teams, Kylaya and Blood. Anya and Jake are the shooters." A while later Blood and Kylaya was around 8 or 9 feet away from the shooters. Shadow held up two rugs. "By the way to make things more interesting, the shooters are blindfolded." Shadow blindfolds Anya while Espio blindfolds Jake. "Ready, set GO!" Both Jake and Anya both started shooting apples at them. Jake shoots his fifth apple into the arrow. "Stop. We have a winner." Jake took off his blindfold.

"Already?" Anya couldn't hear Shadow as she kept shooting apples at Blood. Blood was ducking the shooting apples.

"Anya, it's over." Anya looked confused.

"What did you say!?" Blood growls.

"I said it's over you idiot!" Anya accidentally shoots her last apple towards Blood's kiwis. Blood winced in pain as he collapsed onto the ground. He holds his kiwis in pain. Shadow and Jake wince at the scene. Anya took off her blindfold.

"Did I get it in?" Blood looks up at her with a deathly glare.

"You are going down." Anya gulps as she steps away from him. Shadow looks at Blood.

"Espio, get him to the infirmary. Make sure he doesn't kill anyone." Espio takes Blood to the infirmary. "The Greedy Ghosts win this round. Next, it's Alicia and Devain of the Greedy Ghosts vs Coal and Mana of the Super Spartans."

Coal and Devain were both hanging from the swings by their legs. Both Mana and Alicia were both standing on different platforms. "The girls have to put their trust in the guys. The girls have to jump off the platform and trust their teammate to catch them. If they don't catch them, they land into a pool of jellyfish. By the way, they are blindfolded. You guys can start now." Coal starts swinging on his swing.

"Ready Mana? When I count to three, you jump okay?" Mana shook her head while holding onto a wooden pole. Coal looks at her confused. "What's wrong?" Mana sighed.

"I don't know, I'm just scared." Coal shook his head.

"Mana, you will be alright. You have to trust me." Mana froze. After a while she nods while letting go of the pole. "Alright, when I count to three, you jump okay?" Mana nods. Coal starts swinging on the swing patiently. "One...Two...Three." Mana jumps off the platform. Coal catches her with ease. Devain was also swinging on his swing.

"Ready Alicia? When I count to three you jump, okay?" Alicia nods. "One...Two...three,wait no, not yet!" Alicia jumped off the platform only for her to fall into the pool of jellyfish. Devain looks down at Alicia as she was getting electrocuted. Goth gasps as he looks down at the pool. He looks up at Spark.

"You are the only one who can swim through electrocuted water. Go and get her." Spark dives into the water. Spark came out of the pool with Alicia. Alicia had a jellyfish stuck to her head. Goth walks over to her and kneels beside her. "Alicia? Are you okay?" Goth touches her only for himself to be electrocuted. Spark pulls Goth off of Alicia. Shadow looks down at the injured Alicia.

"Espio take-" He stopped when Espio picked her up and ran fast towards the infirmary. Goth got out of Spark's grasp and runs towards the infirmary. "Hey Goth! Get back here! You still have to do the next round! Ugh forget it. The next round will determine the final point for your team. It's Spencer and Jake of the Greedy Ghosts vs Spark and Raiden of the Super Spartans. This round will determine the winning team." Both the pairs were at the top of the 1,000 foot cliff. Shadow was with them. "Alright, Spencer and Spark. Both of you please put on your blindfolds." Spencer and Spark both put on their blindfolds. "Now, as you know, you guys are the drivers while your partners are the navigators. You guys have to race down this really high hill and reach the bottom. The team to get there wins. Any questions?" They all shook their heads. "Good, now let's get to it. Vector, you done lubricating the sleds." Vector nods while holding a bucket of oil.

"All finished." Shadow nods.

"Now get on your sleds." Both the teams were on their sleds. "Ready, set GO!" Both the drivers lean forward as they both slid down the hill at a high speed. Jake gasps as he tries to look ahead of Spencer.

"Slide left." Spencer slid left avoiding a tree. Both Spark and Raiden were both. Raiden looks ahead to see a bear on the hill.

"Watch out for the bear." Spark slid slid right as they continued to slide down the hill. Raiden heard an explosion coming from nearby. Spark also heard it.

"What was that?" Another explosion occurred near them. Jake gasps as a rail was up ahead of them. Spencer and Jake both slid off the rail as they were both flying in the air. Jake yells as Spencer cheers.

"We're flying!" Jake whimpers as he clings onto Spencer.

"We're dying!" Jake yells as they both land into a river. Jake sighs relief. He groans when he notices a waterfall up ahead. Spencer looks back at Jake even though he is blindfolded.

"Where are WEEEEEEE!" Spencer cheers as Jake clings onto the Spencer harder.

"I'm too young to die!" They both go down the waterfall as they both went flying into the air. Jake yells as they both land back on course. Raiden looks behind himself to find that Spencer and Jake are back on course.

"Crud, they are gaining up on us." Spark growls. As he leans forwards causing the sled to go faster. Jake spots Spark leaning forward.

"Spencer lean forward, your weight can get us there faster." Spencer leans forward so the sled went faster. Jake gasps as he looks to see another rail ahead of him. "Not again!" Spencer and Jake both went off the rail. Both Spark and Raiden gained more speed as they slid down the hill.

"Go right Spark, there is mud that will help us gain more speed." Spark went right as they both went on mud. Spark and Raiden both lean forward as they both gained speed. Raiden gasps as he sees the finish line. "The finish line, we're almost there." They both heard screaming from above them. Spark looked confused.

"Who is that?" Raided looks up to see Spencer and Jake both flying towards the finish line. Jake was clinging onto Spencer while Spencer cheered. The both landed on the finish line when Spark and Raiden just arrived. Shadow looks at Spencer and Jake.

"The Greedy Ghosts win." The Greedy Ghosts cheered. Spencer took off his blindfold while looking back at a traumatised Jake.

"Hey Jake, are you okay?"

_(Jake Confessional)_

Jake was huddling in the confessional in fear. "Seen...future...must..not..get..on...flying...sleds."

_(Jake Confessional End)_

_At The Elimination Ceremony_

Amy was holding up a plate with 6 marshmallows. "Welcome back Super Spartans. It's also a surprise that Shadow switched a few contestants without letting me know. I am going to deal with him later on. The following people are safe. Coal, Spark, Mana, Raiden and Diana. One marshmallow remains. Blood, no explanation needed and Anya, for hitting Blood a couple of times. Even though the people enjoyed it." Everyone laughed while Blood did not look amused. "Anyways, the final marshmallow goes to..." Blood glares at Amy while Anya looked nervous.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_(Blood Confessional)_

"When I say that someone is going down. They go down."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Blood." Amy threw the final marshmallow to Blood. He catches it with ease and takes a bite out of it. "Sorry Anya, it's the Boat of Losers for you." Anya nods sadly. Mana hugs Anya.

"I'm gonna miss you Anya." Anya hugs back.

"Me too. Bye." Anya walks down the Dock of Shame. Blood smirks while eating the rest of the marshmallow. He waves his fingers at her. Anya continues her walk on the Dock of Shame. The Boat of Losers appear to have Misteria on the boat waiting for her. Anya gasps happily as she runs over to her. "Misteria!" Anya hugs Misteria while Misteria hugs her back.

"You made it farther then me Anya. You are finally better than me at something." Anya laughs while the boat took them both home.

At the infirmary, Goth was sitting on a stool while watching Alicia. Espio walks into the tent and finds Goth staying with Alicia. Espio looks at his actions carefully. Goth moves his hand over Alicia'a hand and holds it tight. Espio walked up to Goth. "She's beautiful when she sleeps, isn't she?" Goth looks behind to see Espio. Goth looks back at Alicia and nods.

"She sure is. I hope you make her happy." Goth stood up while walking out of the tent. Espio looks back down at Alicia. He looks at Goth's retreating figure. Espio sat down on the stool and held the same hand Goth held.

Shadow was in his cabin while Amy walked into the cabin looking very angry. Shadow sighs. "What did I do now?"

"You switched team members with out even talking about it with me?" Shadow shrugs.

"Yeah, because knowing you. You would say no and think it will be a stupid idea." Amy huffs before walking out of the room. Shadow rolls his eyes before sitting down on their bed. Amy enter the room wearing her pyjamas which was a white singlet with pink silk shorts. She lies into her head and falls asleep. Shadow lays next to her turns off the light. He wraps his arms around her as he holds her close to himself. He kisses her softly before going into a deep slumber himself.

Raiden was leaning against the wall while still in deep thought of his most recent dream.

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"I stayed up nearly all night thinking about my dream. What was it exactly? Was it a warning?"

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

While Raiden was thinking, Blood was also wide awake while listening to voices in his head. But one voice caught his attention as he frowns. Eventually, both Blood and Raiden fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Elise the Beaver - 22nd**

**Sky the Fox - 21st**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog - 20th**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog - 19th**

**Misteria the Wolf - 18th**

**Bass the Echhidna - 17th**

**Icee Rachel Hedgehog - 16th**

**Hazel the Cat - 15th**

**Anya Tiger-Lily the Tiger - 14th**

**Nothing much to say. Hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Vector belong to SEGA.**


	12. Boot Camp

**Total Mobius Island**

**Boot Camp**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. The teams were in a challenge in which they have to put their trust within each other. Some ended up hanging themselves while others dropped on their tails or butts. In the end, the Greedy Ghosts won the challenge. Blood slipped through another elimination when he booted out Anya. Have no idea how he did it when everyone on the team hates him. Who will win next? Will Blood finally be booted out of the competition? Find out now on Total Mobius Island."

_Theme Song_

Blood was sitting outside of his cabin. He was looking down at the ground in deep thought. He sighs as he looks up. He watches Aero leaning against a tree. Blood frowned a bit before lying on the steps. He looks up at the clear blue sky with his jade eyes. He slowly closes the as he starts to fall asleep. He was then interrupted by water pouring all over him. He gasps as he sits up. He wipes his face as he shook his head to get the water off. "Sorry Blood, I had trouble with carrying this bucket." Blood snarls quietly as he heard that voice. He turns to see Coal carrying a bucket of water. Blood raised his eyebrow at him.

"Why do you need that much water?" Coal looks down at the bucket in his hand.

"It's not for me, it's for Spark. Didn't you hear what happened to him yesterday?" Blood shook his head before lying back down on the stairs.

"I don't know, neither do I care." Coal rolls his eyes until walking back inside the cabin. Blood takes out his sun glasses and puts them on. Blood once again closes his eyes to nap.

"Cool shades." Blood opens his eyes to see Spark covered in cuts and bruises. Blood took off his sun glasses as he looks up at Spark in confusion.

"What happened to you?" Spark gulps.

"Ummm….."

_Flashback_

_Spark was walking in the woods one day. He sighs peacefully as he takes in his surroundings. He suddenly then heard a few voices from nearby. Curious, Spark went to check it out. When he got there, he saw Shadow and Amy sitting together on a log. Amy was giggling at something Shadow said._

"_Shadow, we should do this more often." Shadow nods._

"_We should, by the way, I think I should take over all day tomorrow since you need to go to a cooking convention tomorrow." Amy looks at him serious._

"_Don't do anything too painful for the contestants, alright? They already have to put up with you all the time." Shadow rolls his eyes._

"_Don't worry babe, they will be fine and easy going." Amy growls quietly._

"_I thought I told you that we are over. So don't call me that." Shadow chuckles before putting his palm on her cheek. Shadow wraps his free arm around Amy's waist and pulls her closer to him. Amy was the blushing from his actions. Shadow rubbed his thumb all over her cheek as if it were delicate._

"_You didn't say that I couldn't kiss you." Shadow pulls her in to kiss her on her lips. Amy had her eyes wide. Spark was also shocked from the scene. Amy then slowly relaxes into the kiss as she kisses back. Amy flicked her fingers which caused her hammer to appear. She pulls away only for her hammer to slam onto Shadow's head. Spark was still shocked from the scene. He was about to walk away until he stepped on a twig. Amy's ears twitched when she heard a twig snap. She narrowed her eyes as she saw who was behind the bush._

"_Spark?" Spark turns around and gulps._

_Flashback End_

Spark looks back at Blood. "A bear attacked me last night and took a really good beating out of me." Blood nods while lying back down on the stairs.

_(Spark Confessional)_

"I couldn't tell him that I was attacked by Amy. What did you expect? She didn't want me spilling the beans to everyone that she and Shadow hang out in the woods sometimes just to talk to each other. Amy so totally likes Shadow."

_(Spark Confessional End)_

_(Blood Confessional)_

Blood was laughing hysterically in the confessional. "Spark got beat up by Amy? That is going to go into my threats list." Blood stops laughing and turns serious. "What? I'm not a stalker, I just happen to have powers of my own. Alright, I'll admit it. I have psychological powers, I can read people's minds and I dream jump. I can also read through the person's recent memory and knowledge. That is how I know about the secrets of my teammates. That is why I had the same dream as Raiden. The other power I have is something I really hate, a lot."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Coal was walking over to the river to get more fresh water. He uses his bucket to scoop up water. He walk was about to turn around until he became face to face with Diana. "Hey fossil fuel, what are you doing?" Coal brushes past Diana ignoring her. Diana turns back before walking up to him. "You can't ignore me fossil fuel." Coal raised his eyebrow at her before brushing past her again. Diana looks at his retreating figure.

_(Diana Confessional)_

"Coal is amazing. He is pretty much everything a normal girl would ask for. He doesn't fall for girls easily, which makes it a huge advantage to his girlfriend. Then she wouldn't have to worry about him cheating on her. Which is why I am interested in him. He is a hard catch, which is a good thing."

_(Diana Confessional End)_

_(Coal Confessional)_

"They all have to know that I don't go after any girl. I want a girl who would not use me and like me for myself. This is why I don't fall easy. However, Diana is someone who is determined to win me. Like that would happen."

_(Coal Confessional End)_

Raiden was in his cabin while still trying to figure out his dream. He looks around the cabin and find his deck of cards. He grabs them and looks outside. Mana was standing outside by herself. He breathed in and out deeply before walking outside. Mana was in deep thought while she watches the Kylaya and Alicia talking to each other outside their cabin.

_(Mana Confessional)_

"The merge is gonna happen any day now; I need to make some friends with the females of the Greedy Ghosts. I don't have to worry about Kylaya because I'm already friends with her. Alicia, however, I need to start getting along with her."

_(Mana Confessional End)_

Mana was about to walk over to them until she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turns to find Raiden holding up a deck of cards. "Hi Mana, I was wondering if you would like to play cards with me?" Mana looks at him for a second before glancing back at the Greedy Ghosts girls. She looks back at Raiden and nods.

"Sure." Raiden smiles at her as they both walk into the cabin. Mana looks back at the girls before walking into the cabin.

_(Mana Confessional)_

"The Ghost girls are going to have to wait."

_(Mana Confessional End)_

Goth was under a tree, writing something into his journal while in deep thought. Alicia walks up to him and sat next to him. "It sure is shocking at the number of people gone in a matter of challenges. The numbers are amazing. Who do you think is going home next?" Goth shrugs.

"It all depends on which team will win today. But, if I would bet on anyone in the camp, I would say Coal." Alicia looked worried when Goth said that.

"Coal? But, he is such a good team player. Why would they want to vote him off? I'm not saying this just all because he is a brother to me." Goth closed his journal before standing up.

"It's all part of the game, and the minds." Goth walks away leaving Alicia confused.

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"Goth is so mysterious, he is alluring somehow. He also likes to confuse and creep me out sometimes."

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

"Attention contestants, please meet me at the Dock of Shame immediately." Everyone arrived at the Dock of Shame. Shadow was there with sunglasses and a whistle. "Alright contestants, today's challenge is going to be the same challenge from season 1." Goth scoffs.

"He has officially ran out of ideas to torture us." Shadow smirks at Goth.

"Oh trust me, it has already tortured you enough." Goh roll his eyes. "This challenge is going to be hard. If you guys thought school was hard, then you should try military training. The challenge is to simply outlast every other contestant in order to win the challenge for your team. Today's special guest and helping me out today is…Rouge!" Rouge flew down next to Shadow. She waves at the contestants.

"Hi sweethearts." Everyone waves at her. Shadow stood in front of Rouge.

"Okay, since you guys have met her, get to the beach now. Now, get to it." Everyone gets to the beach. "Alright guys, this is round one. There are two canoes on the beach. In this round, the teams have to hold up the canoes without letting your arms down to rest. The first person to quit has to ring the bell on the Dock of Shame. The person who quits is out for the remaining rounds. Any questions?" No one puts their hands up. "Good, now go." Both teams hold up the canoes. After two hours, the teams were struggling to keep the canoes up. Coal was wincing as his arms were aching. Jake's stomach rumbles as he was hungry. Mana was feeling pins and needles in her arms. "Come on guys, put your backs into it." Rouge looks down at the contestants.

"It's been over two hours already Shadow." Shadow nods.

"I know, I'm now glad that Amy is at the Cooking Convention, otherwise I couldn't do this with you guys." Spencer groans.

"You do realise that Amy will see this on live television, right?" Shadow shrugs.

"I don't care, it's her problem."

_(Shadow Confessional)_

"And payback for hitting me on the head with that hammer, babe."

_(Shadow Confessional End)_

It was nightfall around the island. Spencer fell asleep as he was still holding up the canoe. Shadow was sitting on a stool while looking into a campfire he made. "This is taking far too long, someone just quit already." Blood raises his eyebrow at Shadow.

"Wasn't this your idea in the first place?" Shadow glares at Blood.

"Hmph, no wonder nobody likes you. You didn't have a good childhood, didn't you?" Blood rolls his eyes.

"Bingo, we have a winner." Alicia was struggling to keep the canoe up.

"Okay, that's it. I can't do this anymore." Alicia lets go of the canoe and walks over to the Dock of Shame. Goth watches her.

"Don't do it Alicia. You can keep going." Alicia rung the bell. The Greedy Ghosts let the canoe collapse on them. The Super Spartans threw the canoe away. Shadow walks up to Alicia.

"Alicia, you have nothing to be ashamed of. By the way, Espio wants to see you for something." Alicia nods while walking away. Shadow turns back at the contestants.

"The rest of you guys, get to the cafeteria because dinner is served."

Everyone except Alicia all arrive at the cafeteria. "Okay soldiers, you guys will be eating gruel. Something worse than cockroach porridge. Hope you enjoy." Goth was being served white gruel. He tastes it and his eyes went wide. He spits it out and coughs.

"This gruel tastes like mud. I hope Alicia is being served better than this." Goth scoops up another spoon full of gruel when he finds a cockroach on the spoon. Blood spits out the gruel before throwing away the plate.

"I am not eating that junk." Coal pushes his plate.

"Me neither." Diana chuckles next to him.

"What? Not used to military food?" Coal scoffs.

"I am a representation of my school, and I am not eating gruel on live television." Diana rolls her eyes.

"I knew you had that pole up your tail. And it is hot." Coal froze when she said that.

_(Coal Confessional)_

"Never, in my life would I ever date that woman. Never."

_(Coal Confessional End)_

Coal huffs in disgust and looks away from her. Diana was still staring at him in admiration. Coal notices her staring and groans in frustration. "Can't you flirt or annoy someone else?" Diana shook her head.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. I already have my eyes set on someone, and I am looking at him right now." Coal glares at her.

"Listen, I am never gonna date you, ever." Diana chuckles.

"Keep telling yourself that. Look Coal, I know that you like me. You are just too stubborn and stuck up to see it." Coal raises his eyebrow.

"And what makes you think that?" Diana smiles at him.

"Because you talk to me differently than any other girl, even Alicia. If you can't see that, then you need to wake up and see it." Coal rolls his eyes before standing up and walking out of the cafeteria. On the way, he runs into Alicia.

"Hi Coal." Coal nods at her.

"Hi Alicia, I need to go because I'm not in the mood to talk." Alicia looks at him worried.

"Why is that?" Coal crossed his arms while frowning.

"Diana. She thinks I like her and she keeps on flirting with me. Why is that?" Alicia giggles.

"Maybe it's all because she likes you, a lot. Diana is a different type of girl, she doesn't like to confess that she likes you. Instead, she says that you like her so you can take a hint. She likes you a lot. Why can't you accept that?" Coal shrugs.

"I don't know, you know I never had a girlfriend before. You also know that I don't have time for a girlfriend back in school. I still have to plan my whole life ahead of me." Alicia shook her head.

"You worry about your future later and worry about right now. By the way, I snuck some food for you. A little payback for getting real food from the cooking challenge." Alicia hands Coal a bag filled with the same thing he brought her. He nods at her.

"Thank you." Coal was about to walk away until Alicia grabbed his wrist. Alicia pulled out a muffin.

"Can you please give this muffin to Goth?" Coal nods while taking the muffin.

Rouge goes to the cafeteria with a hand full of blank paper. "Hey guys, just dropping off some papers. In this round, you guys have to write a 500 word essay on how much you think I am beautiful. I will be back here in a few hours." A few hours past as the contestants were tired. They all had bags under their eyes. Rouge returned to only see Diana up and finished with her essay. Rouge reads the essay. "I think Rouge is beautiful because she is very very very very very very very very very very…very…very…very…This is just one sentence with 5 pages of very in between." Diana shrugs.

"You weren't very specific. Besides, it's 500 words exactly." Aero was on the table sleeping until Rouge slammed her hand on the table waking him up. "You are out along with Spark." She gestures to Spark who was also sleeping in his chair. "Shadow wants you all to meet him at the clearing." Diana rolls her eyes.

"Aren't you gonna come with us?" Rouge shook her head.

"I need to stay clean than go there. Besides, this is military training and I already done my time thank you."

Everyone except Aero, Spark and Alicia arrived at the clearing. Shadow turned to the contestants. "Alright guys, we have an obstacle course set up for you guys." The obstacle course has swings, then a huge wall and wires in which the contestants have to crawl under. The whole course was covered in mud. "Well good luck you guys, people who had to drop out is out for the remaining challenge." Everyone went onto the mud. Diana got on the wall and hops over it. Raiden jumps up and grabs the wall. Only for him to flip over the wall and to land on his feet. Mana got to the swings and swung with ease. Coal also took the swing and swung. Kylaya crawled under the wires while Jake followed her. Devain jumps up to the wall and flips over it. Spencer also grabs onto the wall only for him to drop the wall due to his weight. Goth dropped into the mud while Raiden ran past him. Blood was glaring and crossing his arms as he got himself tangled on the swing. Mana was swinging on the swing although she was swinging a bit too hard. She looks in front of her to see Raiden.

"Raiden! Look out!" Raiden turns around to find Mana crushing into him and they were both sent flying towards the Dock of Shame. They both fell onto the bell and rung the bell. Everyone stopped as they all look at the Dock of Shame. Both Mana and Raiden sat up while rubbing their heads.

Shadow chuckles. "You guys are out, everyone else keep going until a few more people drop out." Everyone kept doing the obstacle course. Blood was still tangled in the swing while he was hanging upside down. Coal climbed the wall and jumped over it. Kylaya crawls under the wires with Spencer following her. The suddenly felt himself sinking into the mud. Spencer pulls upwards again and again. Meanwhile Diana was crawling past him.

"Sorry Greedy Ghost, wish I could help ya." She looks to see Rouge glaring down at her.

"You just earned yourself 20 push-ups" Diana looked happy.

"Thank you Rouge." Rouge looks at her weirdly before smirking.

"Actually, forget push-ups. You cheated on the essay, you left a fellow soldier behind and you pushed my buttons." Diana raised her eyebrow.

"I left a soldier behind? In the World Grand Prix, you were willing to let the robot explode just so you could win the prize. That actually makes you a hypocrite." Rouge's eye twitched. Rouge glares down at her.

"Listen you little smart-a**. For your punishment, you get solitary confinement in the boat house." Goth gasps while Kylaya looked shocked. Blood also gasps along with Devain who was shocked. All the contestants look at Diana worried. Diana raised her eyebrow.

"What? It can't be that bad." Later on, Diana was in a dark boat house filled with sharp weapons and dead fish. Diana sighs. "I just jinxed myself." She heard a wolf howl nearby and it made her gasp in fear.

Coal was playing with his food while sitting next to Raiden. Coal takes out a apple from his bag and takes a bite out of it. "I wonder if Diana now learnt her lesson about talking back to commanders." Raiden shrugs.

"She sure knows how to get into trouble." Coal takes out a banana from his bag and gives it to Raiden. Raiden takes it and nods. "Thanks." Coal and Raiden both sat in silence. After a while Coal stood up.

"I really need to check on her." Raiden looks up at him.

"I thought you didn't care about her." Coal sighs before looking back at Raiden.

"I know, but I have this feeling that I should check up on her. To see if she is alright and not frightened. It's like this feeling with Alicia, but stronger." Raiden smirks slyly at Coal.

"You like her." Coal glares at Raiden.

"I don't like her Raiden, I'm just concerned for her safety." Raiden chuckles.

"Yeah right, you like her and you know it." Coal shook his head.

"No, I don't. I'm just concerned. I need to go and check up on her." Coal walks off.

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"He likes her. I know because I have the same feelings towards Mana. No point keeping it a secret when everyone already knows about it, same thing with me."

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

Coal was about to leave until he sees Goth eating with Devain. Coal takes out the muffin and walks over to Goth. "Hey Goth." Goth turns to see Coal.

"What is it?" Coal hands him the muffin. Goth takes the muffin. "Why did you give me a muffin?" Coal shrugs.

"I don't know, Alicia told me to." Coal walks out of the cafeteria leaving Goth confused.

_(Goth Confessional)_

Goth was still holding the muffin. "Thanks Alicia."

_(Goth Confessional End)_

Coal was carrying a torch while walking inside of the boathouse. He opens the door to find the scary surroundings of the boathouse. "Hello? Diana? Are you here?" Diana was huddling in the corner in fear until she saw Coal.

"Fossil fuel? You do care about me." Coal rolls his eyes.

"I thought I told you not to call me anything coal related." Diana stands up from her hiding place and walks over to him.

"Why are you here anyways?" Coal shrugs.

"To check up on you. And you seem to be fine, so I'll go and be on my way." Diana gasps as he walks away.

"NO! Please don't go." Coal looks back to see trembling Diana. He was surprised to see Diana at her weakest point." Diana hugs herself as she looks down. "I-I-I hate the dark and being alone." Coal eyes soften when her fear reminds him of Alicia of her weakest times. Coal walk over to her and sits in front of her.

"I'm not leaving at the moment." Diana looks at him with hope in her eyes.

"So, are you going to stay?" Coal nods. Diana smiles sweetly at him. She hugs him catching Coal by surprise. Coal hugs back as an unfamiliar feeling rose in his chest. Coal holds her close as he stokes her long hair. She leans back and their noses were touching. Diana was blushing until she shook her head and backed away from him. She looks at him confused before she feels her current heartbeat. She feels a warm feeling rise in her chest.

_(Diana Confessional)_

"I was confused. I was wondering what the heck the feeling was. No other guy has ever made me feel this way before. Do I truly like Coal?"

_(Diana Confessional End)_

_(Coal Confessional)_

"What the hell was that feeling? I never felt that way with anyone before. Wait a minute, no I can't, I won't. I cannot be falling for Diana? Am I?"

_(Coal Confessional End)_

Diana cleared her throat. "Listen, try not to mention my fear to anyone. It would ruin my reputation." Coal smirks at her.

"I think it already has sweetheart. Because you just mentioned it on live television." Diana smirks at him.

"Yeah, but I want to keep my reputation alive. How about we go and trash a dinner date?" Coal shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't do immature stuff like trashing and partying." Diana chuckles.

"It's not immature to me. Besides, trashing and partying are my way of having fun. I have an idea, how about we go and trash Rouge and Shadow's dinner date?" Coal raises his eyebrow.

"Wait, Rouge and Shadow have a date?" Diana shrugs.

"I don't know, but how about we go and trash it? Are you in?" Coal thinks for a moment before smirking at Diana.

"Let's do it."

Shadow and Rouge were both in the his cabin. Shadow was still chuckling at something. Rouge looks at him confused.

"Am I missing something?" Shadow looks at Rouge and shook his head.

"Nothing, I just thought about this one time when me and Knuckles went to Angel Island." While he was talking, Diana and Coal were outside of the cabin spying on Shadow and Rouge. Coal looks up at Diana.

"Any strange activity?" Diana shook her head.

"Not yet." Rouge was pretending to listen to Shadow while she poured champagne into two wine glasses. She took out what looks to be a pill and drops it into a glass of champagne.

_(Rouge Confessional)_

"I have wanted Shadow to kiss me ever since I heard that he and Amy broke up. Sorry Amy, but you had your time and you blew it. Shadow will officially be mine."

_(Rouge Confessional End)_

Diana spots the pill Rouge puts into the glass of champagne. "Woah, she's spiked his drink. She's trying to make him drunk." Coal smirks.

"Time for us to trash it." Coal turned invisible as he snuck into cabin. Rouge was in another room while getting changed. Diana also snuck into the room behind Coal. Shadow was to busy staring into his phone as he was scrolling through his romantic texts with Amy. He sighed. He then felt something cover his mouth, then he blacked out. Diana was behind him covering a cloth over his mouth. She dragged him out of the cabin and next to a bush they were hiding in. Coal switched the position of the drinks before walking out of the cabin. Before he leaves he looks at Diana who was stripping her clothes. Coal blushes while looking away. "Are you sure you can pull this off Diana?" Diana turns her head and nods.

"I got it in the bag." Coal walks out of the room. He turns visible again as he watches Shadow sleeping. Raiden was walking in the woods when he notices Coal peeking through a window. Raiden walks up to him and looks through the window.

"Why are there two Shadows?" Coal shushes Raiden as he continues to watch.

Shadow was lying on his bed while reading some more text messages on his phone. He smiles at some of them. Rouge enters the room wearing a violet dress. Shadow turns to see Rouge and was surprised. "Wow, Rouge. You look gorgeous. Now we need to think of a final round-" Rouge shushes him by planting her finger on his lips. Rouge smiles at him seductively.

"No need to talk about the competition right now, let's enjoy the rest of the evening together. By having some champagne." Rouge grabs the two champagne glasses. She looks carefully at the glass. She gives the spiked one to Shadow while she took the normal champagne glass. Shadow looks at his champagne and his eyes widened slightly when he was given the spiked one. He gulps before looking at Rouge. Rouge held up her glass while Shadow also holds up his drink. "To us and the competition." They clink drinks before drinking the champagne. Shadow sighs before putting the glass down. Rouge smiles at Shadow before feeling really dizzy. Rouge blinked before smiling at Shadow. "S-S-S-S-o, want t-to kissss n-now." Shadow looks at her confused. Coal and Raiden enter the room with the real Shadow in their arms. Shadow looks at them before transforming into Diana. Diana looks at them confused.

"My drink, it was spiked. How did you?" Coal dropped Shadow before pointing at Raiden.

_Flashback_

_Coal's eyes went wide when he saw Rouge give Diana the spiked drink. "Oh shoot! Rouge gave Diana the spiked drink." Raiden looks at him confused._

_"That's Diana?" Coal nods. "Hold on a minute." Raiden flicked his fingers causing the world to freeze. He walks into the cabin. He switched the drinks before running back outside. Raided flicked his fingers again and the world resumed._

_Flashback_ End

"Raiden stopped time to switch the drinks. Lucky he came along, otherwise you would be the one that would be drunk instead of her." Diana nods and chuckles.

"We just ruined someone's plan. Not my type of trashing, but we still trashed something. Her chance with Shadow." They all look at the now drunk Rouge on Shadow's bed. Raiden places Shadow on his bed while they left Rouge somewhere else. They all returned to the cabin. Coal was about to walk into the cabin until he heard Diana call his name. He looks to see that Diana forgot to tie her hair up. He thought she looked beautiful like that. Diana smirks at him.

"You didn't do bad for a first timer. Guess you name does suite you after all." Coal chuckles.

"Yeah, I like my name Coal. It's better than fossil fuel." Diana laughs.

"Well you have tough luck because I'm still going to call you fossil fuel whether you like it or not." Diana reached behind her to grab her hair tie. She was about to tie it up before Coal stopped her.

"Leave it like that for the rest of the night. You look beautiful without it." Diana looked surprised. Coal smiles at her while he caresses her cheek with his palm. Blood walks out of the cabin but stops when he sees Diana and Coal. Blood hides behind the door as he witnesses what happens next. Coal pulled Diana close to himself. Coal lifted her chin up towards him as he gives her a sweet kiss on the lips. Diana's eyes widened until she relaxes into the kiss. She kisses back as her leg pops up. They both pulled away both amazed by what happened. Diana walks away from Coal. Coal watches her dreamily as she walks away. She opens her cabin door. She looks back at Coal with a smile on her face. Coal smiles back. Diana walks into the cabin closing the door behind her. Coal sighs before turning around. He was surprised to see the Raiden, Coal and Blood stand there with grins on their faces. Coal rolls his eyes. "Okay, you guys were right all along. I did like Diana, a lot." Blood scoffs before walking back inside the cabin. Raiden and Spark both glance at each other before walking back into the cabin.

"Come on Coal." Coal walked into the cabin.

"Attention contestants, our last round occurs at the huge tree in which Aero and Hazel was hanging from in the second challenge." Aero rolls his eyes. "And what happened to Rouge?"

Diana, Coal and Blood were hanging upside down from the branch while Goth, Kylaya and Spencer were also hanging upside down from a branch. "In this final round, you guys have to see which one can hang the longest in this challenge. The last one to fall off the tree wins the challenge for their team. And someone will be sent home tonight." Kylaya sighs as she suddenly felt dizzy. She felt a huge headache occurring. She drops to the ground as she loses conscious. Everyone gasps as Kylaya landed on her face. Raiden went to check on her.

"It's okay, she's alright." Diana uses her hands to hang onto the branch. Coal and Blood did the same. Goth did the same while Spencer also did the same. Blood starts to get a huge headache while still trying to keep his conscious. He shook his head as he growls.

"There is no point on me staying here if I cannot outlast the Greedy Ghosts. Sorry odd couple, but it's up to you guys now." Blood jumps from the branch as he lands on his two feet. Blood walks over under the Greedy Ghosts while Spencer fell on him. Spencer was also unconscious. Raiden and Jake both ran other to Spencer and roll him off of Blood. Blood was panting from the lack of air. He stood up but collapsed due to the lack of air. Coal saw the whole scene and chuckles a bit until those chuckles turns into laughs. Diana looks at him worried.

"Woah babe, are you alright?" Coal grins at Diana.

"I'm sorry; I just thought that was funny." Coal was laughing so hard that he lost his grip onto the branch. He was trying to contain his laughter when he dropped to the ground. He looks up at Diana who was the last person on their team. "Alright babe, it's all up to you now." Alicia stands next to Coal as she looks up at Goth.

"You got this Goth?" Goth smirks at her.

"Oh yeah baby, I can hang here all day." Diana smirks at Goth.

"So can I baby." Diana then felt something on her fingers. She looks up to see a woodpecker on her hand. She also sees another woodpecker on her other hand. She chuckles nervously.

"Okay, can we not do this?" The woodpeckers look at each other before pecking Diana's hands. She gasps as the wood peckers pecked her hand. She let's go of the branch and holds her sore hands. She suddenly starts to feel dizzy as she fell from the tree. Coal caught her only for her to be unconscious. Shadow blew his whistle.

"And Goth wins the final round. Goth is the last remaining soldier. So, the Greedy Ghosts win!" The Greedy Ghosts cheered as Goth fell down the tree unconscious.

_At The Elimination Ceremony_

Amy was at the elimination ceremony with 5 marshmallows. "Welcome back Super Spartans. I would like to thank three people for stopping the special guest's schemes. That was brave of you guys to do that." Coal stares dreamily at Diana while Diana smiles sweetly at him. "The following people are safe. Diana, Spark, Mana and Raiden. The final marshmallow remains. Blood, no explanation needed yet again. Coal, I have no idea why you are here. The final marshmallow goes to."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Blood." Everyone gasps as Blood took the final marshmallow. Coal looked more shocked than everyone else. Coal stood up.

"What the heck?! You guys voted for me over Blood?!" Everyone was still shocked that Coal was kicked off. Amy was also shocked.

"Okay, I have to say that I am also shocked. And I knew the person who was going home." Coal glares at Amy.

"That cannot be possible. How can they vote for me over Blood?!" Spark tapped Amy on the shoulder.

"Um, Amy I'm pretty sure that everyone here didn't vote him off." Amy shrugs.

"I'm sorry guys but there is nothing I can do about it. Coal, you are eliminated from the competition. And can never come back, ever." Coal's eye twitched. He then did a silent growl before stomping off on the platform. Coal was glaring down on the Dock of Shame.

"Wait Coal!" He looks back to see Diana standing behind him with her hair out. He sighs.

"Diana, tell Alicia that I said bye okay?" Diana nods.

"I will. I just want to give you something before you leave." Diana walks up to him and kisses him. Mana and Amy awed at the sight. Coal kisses back. They both pulled away gazing loving at each other. Coal chuckles.

"Kick their a**** Diana." Diana chuckles before giving him another kiss.

"I will." Coal pulls away from the embrace and walks into the Boat of Losers. Coal looks back to see Diana waving at him. Coal waves back until he was out of sight. When he was out of sight, Diana let a few tears run down her face. Behind her the contestants were also waving goodbye to Coal. Amy sighed sadly before looking back at the contestants.

"You guys are all safe, for now. Now go get some sleep." Mana walks next to Raiden.

"Did you vote off Coal Raiden?" Raiden shook his head.

"I didn't, that must come to one solution. Someone rigged the votes." Blood was still at the camp fire while staring into the fire. He narrowed his eyes at it before pouring water over it. Blood chuckles madly as he remembers what exactly happened.

_Flashback_

(Blood Confessional)

_Blood was holding a crowbar while he opened the voting box. He took out the original votes and put in the papers he kept under his shirt. He smirks evilly at the camera. "They were way to close. I had to pull them apart. And what better way to do that than to rig the votes and get rid of one of them."_

(Blood Confessional End)

_Flashback End_

Blood chuckles evilly before laughing evilly into the night.

Meanwhile, Rouge woke up groaning at her headache. "W-Where am I?" She hears a snort behind her. She turns around to find a bear growling at her. She screams as the cave echoes.

* * *

**There is something about this chapter that I just don't like. Anyways, I hope you guys like it. I don't hate Rouge, I just want see what would happen in my mind.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Elise the Beaver - 22nd**

**Sky the Fox - 21st**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog - 20th**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog - 19th**

**Misteria the Wolf - 18th**

**Bass the Echidna - 17th**

**Icee Rachel Hedgehog - 16th**

**Hazel the Cat - 15th**

**Anya-Lily the Tiger - 14th**

**Coal the Wolf - 13th**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Rouge all belong to SEGA.**


	13. Taking It Extreme

**I just noticed that I should start replying the reviews now. Here it goes.**

**Raiden Tachibana: Very evil indeed.**

**aliciathewolf45: LOL, payback for Rouge.**

**BiteMe21: I agree with you.**

**WaterBendingQueen88: He's already exposed, he will get payback, trust me.**

**ConEmber: Thank you for those cookies. :)**

**demon number666: I know right?**

**werewolflover99: I already have a good elimination for him. Believe me.**

**KikiLynnHedgehog21: If only we could see inside Blood's mind like he sees in our minds.**

**TheOrangeRobo: Blood will get payback.**

* * *

**Total Mobius Island**

**Taking It Extreme**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. While I was in a Cooking Convention with Cream, Shadow set up a military challenge in which the contestants have to outlast each other in boot camp. Things were mostly focused around Diana and Coal. They were trashing an evil scheme then were K-I-S-S-I-N-G. In the end, Goth won the challenge for the Greedy Ghosts. The Super Spartans had a shock, especially Diana, when Coal the Wolf took the Boat of Losers home. But, it turns out that Blood tampered the votes in order to get rid of Coal. Which seems to be unfair in everyone's case, especially in Coal's case. Who will win next? Will there be more surprises? Find out now on Total Mobius Island.

_Theme Song_

A spoonful of porridge was dumped into Devain's bowl. Devain looks at the porridge carefully. A cockroach peeked it's head out of the porridge. Devain looks up at Espio. "Why is it cockroach porridge every morning?" Espio shrugs.

"I don't cook the stuff. Amy cooks the porridge but I have no idea where the cockroaches came from." Devain gulps as he looks back at the cockroach.

"Well that's comforting to know." Devain walks away with his bowl. Espio dumped a spoonful of porridge into Diana's bowl. Espio looks at the girl to find her depressed. Espio raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?" Diana looks at him.

"It's been three days and I can't believe that I cannot get over the fact that Coal is gone. We...shared something special." Espio nods.

"I get where you're coming from." Espio glances over at Alicia who was staring down at her porridge. He sighs. "I now know that someone else likes her. I don't know what to now." Diana glances back at Alicia.

"If you're referring to Goth, then he already knows the truth." Diana walks away while taking her bowl with her. Espio grabs her wrist.

"Wait, how did Coal get booted off? He didn't do anything wrong recently." Diana silently growls.

"Someone tampered with the votes in order to get rid of him. Everyone on our team likes him, except one." Espio seemed interested.

"Who was he?" Diana looks back.

"The red cat, who's not here at the moment." They both heard a manly scream from outside the cafeteria. Everyone looks outside to see Blood running out of the Super Spartan cabin covered in leeches.

_(Blood Confessional)_

Blood was pulling on a leech stuck in his head. "Really!? Leeches!?" Blood growls. "Raiden and Spark are so dead."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Both Spark and Raiden we're laughing a little bit from outside the cabin. They both look at each other and high-fives. Jake and Devain were also laughing a little.

_(Jake Confessional)_

"Nice one Spartans! I could've done it myself but I didn't have a reason to."

_(Jake Confessional End)_

Blood growls before making himself catch on fire. The fire burnt the leeches away and the fire went out. Blood groans as he was burnt during the process. He glares back at Raiden and Spark who were glaring back at him. Diana smirks at the scene.

"Nothing like revenge." Diana walks back into cafeteria. Everyone else went back to what they were doing. Blood walks over to the communal bathrooms. He turns on the shower. He strips himself before wrapping a towel around himself. He walks into the cold shower which was soothing his burns.

Mana walks out of her cabin when she spots Alicia walking out of the cafeteria. Mana walks over to Alicia. "Hey, Alicia." Alicia looks to see Mana walking over to her. Alicia smiles at her.

"Hi Mana, how's it going?" Mana shrugs.

"I've been going good. How about you?"

"I've been fine. Even though I'm quite upset that Coal is gone now. Now who's gonna boss me around when we get to the merge?" Mana giggles a bit.

"I think Kylaya will take care of that." They both giggle. Mana stopped giggling when a piece of paper flew into her face. Mana pulls the paper off. Mana looked confused when she read what was written on it. "To the girl with gorgeous eyes?" Alicia also looks confused.

"Wait? Is that a love letter?" Mana nods.

"It's a really good love letter as well." Alicia takes the letter away from Mana and reads it.

"Who do you think it's for?" Mana shrugs. Alicia realised something and smiles at her.

"Maybe it's for you?" Mana looks confused.

"Why would it be for me?" Alicia giggles at her.

"Think about it, one of the Super Spartans have a thing for you. Coal's gone and interested in Diana, so he's out of the question. Spark, he never shown some interest to any girl, so he is also out of the question. We both know that Blood is to much of a jerk to write this kind of stuff, so he is also out of the questions. Which only leaves Raiden." Mana blushes before shaking her head.

"But he's kind of like Blood, only he's not a jerk. He would never write anything that romantic, he's really hard to understand sometimes." Alicia shrugs.

"I don't know, because it seems that he is into you."

"But what if the letter isn't for me, what if it's for you." Alicia was caught by surprise.

"Why would it be for me?" Mana smiles at her.

"If you didn't realise, you have two guys after you. So, one of them must have written that letter for you." Alicia smirks at her.

"How about this? We don't know who the letter is for and who wrote it. So, I think I know a way we can solve this. You speak to Raiden and I'll talk to Goth and Espio to see which one knows the letter most. You up for it?" Mana nods.

"Attention contestants, meet me and Amy at the clearing after breakfast." Everyone arrives at the clearing. "Welcome contestants, today, we are going to do something different. Your challenge is to test your abilities by going to the extreme." Goth rolls his eyes.

"What is this? Another unoriginal challenge." Shadow shrugs.

"Sort of, but we are going to make a few changes. This challenge will be based on Mobian skills instead of human-like skills. First, we are going to make someone fly up to the sky to collect a gold ring. Once they grab it, they both have to fall from the sky and land on those soft mattresses. They will have to depend on their teammates to locate where they will place the mattress. They person to not land on the mattress or reaches the ground first, wins the challenge. So, who here can fly?" Alicia walks forward.

"Me! I'll do it." Shadow looks over to the Spartans.

"Spartans, does anyone here know how to fly or at least has wings." Blood glances at his team. He notices that Raiden has wings. He grabs Raiden's arm.

"Raiden will take one for the team." Blood pushes him forward towards Shadow. Shadow rose an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute, if he could fly. Why didn't he use his wings instead of the jet pack during the water challenge?" Raiden shrugs.

"I could, but the jet pack was faster and it won the challenge for us. Also, I don't fly much." Shadow nods.

"Fair enough. For the first round, it's Alicia of the Greedy Ghosts vs Raiden of the Super Spartans." Shadow points up to the sky. "Do you see two red and green rings in the sky?" Both of them look up to find a red ring and a green ring right under the clouds. "You guys have to pick the ring which represent your team. Red for the Spartans and Green for the Ghosts." Shadow holds up a gun while Alicia and Raiden prepare their wings. "Ready, set, GO!" Shadow shoots the gun causing Alicia and Raiden to blast into the sky. Shadow looks at them surprised. "I should've made the rings higher." Shadow looks at the rest of the team. "You guys, make the your falling teammates fall onto the mattress. Now go." The Greedy Ghosts all look up at the sky as they position their green mattress. Jake uses binoculars to check up on Alicia.

"She's getting close." The Super Spartans also position their mattress. Blood uses his binoculars to watch Raiden.

"He's almost their, Alicia is behind him." Raiden grabs his red ring and begins to fall from the sky. He falls face first so that he can see the mattress. Blood whistles as he sees how fast Raiden is falling. Alicia soon grabs her green ring and begins to fall. She screams as she falls from the sky.

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"That was so scary. Imagine falling from the sky without having to use your wings. The worst thing is, you have to depend on your teammates to make sure you land safely."

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

"He's coming closer." Raiden continues to fall as he aims for the mattress. Blood was positioning the mattress until a thought came to his head. He smirks evilly as he looks up at Raiden. Raiden was getting closer and closer to the ground until he turned preparing to land on his feet. The Super Spartans were watching Raiden come closer. Blood whistles while pretending to mind his own business. He kicks the mattress away from its original spot causing Raiden to crash into the ground. The Spartans cringe as he remains in the ground. The Greedy Ghosts heard a girly scream as Alicia lands on the soft mattress. Shadow shoots his gun again.

"Alicia wins the first round for her team." The Greedy Ghosts cheered as Alicia was shaking in fear.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"That was payback, for pouring leeches on me."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

_(Alicia Confessional)_

Alicia was huddling in the confessional in fear. "I will never be able to fly that high again."

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

Mana looks down at the hole in the ground. "Raiden? Are you okay?" Spark also looks into the hole.

"Are you alright buddy?" Diana and Blood soon joined them. Diana sighs.

"I think he's dead." Raiden climbs out of the hole covered in dirt and grazes. "Never mind, he's fine." Amy wake runs over to Raiden as she checks on him. She looks up at Blood and Spark.

"Both of you, take him to the infirmary." Spark and Blood both carry Raiden from both ends as they walk away into the woods. Shadow clears his throat.

"Okay, now that's done. It's now time for round 2." Shadow points to the same field from the second challenge. The contained two aggressive bulls. "It's kind of like the same challenge from the second challenge. Only this time, you have to collect different flags from different parts of his body. The legs, the horns, the tail and it's hooves. The fastest one to collect the flags wins. I have chosen the following people to represent their team. Mana of the Super Spartans vs Kylaya of the Greedy Ghosts. Hope you guys are up for it." Mana gulps as she has to ride the same bull from the second challenge. "Kylaya, you're up first." Kylaya was soon on her bull. The bull snorts aggressively making Kylaya gulp nervously. Shadow shoots his gun making the bull rose Kylaya around. Kylaya kept a grip on the bull before grabbing the first flag from one of it's horns. She soon grabs the other flag on it's other horn. Kylaya kept her grip as she let the bull toss her into the air. She flips making her face the bulls tail as she lands on it. She grabs the other flag. She kept her grip as she lets herself slide underneath the bull. She grabs all four flags underneath the bulls before wrapping her legs around the bulls waist. The bull was snorting even more aggressively as it wiggles around trying to get her off. Kylaya reaches towards the flags from the hooves as she grabs them from each hoof. When she was done, she was tossed onto the ground. Shadow shoots his gun as he checks his time. "1 minute and 46 seconds. Nice one." Kylaya sighs until she hears a snort from above her. She looks up to see the bull glaring at her aggressively. Shadow looks at Mana. "Mana, it's your turn." Mana gulps as she looks at her more aggressive one.

_(Mana Confessional)_

"I think Shadow is trying to kill me."

_(Mana Confessional End)_

Mana was soon on her bull as it snorts aggressively. Shadow shoots his gun into the sky as the bull starts tossing her around even more than Kylaya. Mana gasps as she kept a strong grip on the bull. The bull was tossing her that hard that all the flags flew off of it and into the air. Mana spots the flags and jumps from the bull. In a matter of time, she quickly collects all of the flags. She lands on the ego us perfectly as she smirks back at the bull. The bull was surprised for a second before becoming even more angry. The bull points it horns at her as it charges quickly at her. Mana jumps up into the air before landing on the bull. She pulls its horns towards the ground as the bull slides on the floor. Mana stands over the bull victorious.

"Payback, for making get a sore back and giving me pain. Jerk" She walks away from the bull leaving it on the ground in pain. Shadow checks his watch.

"1 minute and 17 seconds. The Super Spartans win the second round. It all now depends on the last round." Shadow points to a nearby muddy course. "We reused the mud from last challenge and turned it into a water skiing course. I have chosen the following people to represent their team. I will chose two people, one to drive and the other to water ski. The fastest one to collect the flags on the course, wins. The drivers for both teams, Jake from the Greedy Ghosts and Diana from the Super Spartans. The water skiers, Devain from the Greedy Ghosts and Blood from the Super Spartans. Which means, Spencer, Spark, Goth and Aero don't have to do the courses for the rest of the day." They all cheered as they don't have to do the courses. Shadow cleared his throat. "I also saved the special guest for this demonstration. Please welcome today's special guest and demonstrating the challenge with Espio is...Jet." Jet appears on his hover board in front of Shadow. He nods at the contestants.

"Nice to see you guys." They all nod back at him. Raiden returns back from the infirmary to watch the last round. Shadow looks at Jet.

"You guys will get to demonstrate the challenge soon. Blood, Devain, both of you get into your swimsuits." Blood and Devain both left to their cabins. Mana walks up to Raiden before tapping his shoulder. Raiden looks back at Mana.

"Oh, hi Mana." Mana nods.

"Hi Raiden, I was wondering if you were writing something in the last 24 hours." Raided raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I didn't write anything." Mana shrugs.

"I don't know, maybe a love letter to someone you like." Raiden blushes as he looks at her confused.

"Mana, seriously, I didn't write anything lately. If I did write a love letter, that girl would laugh." Mana sighs a bit disappointed. She walks away sadly.

"I knew you wouldn't have written that letter." Raiden was even more confused by the second.

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"What love letter? Wait, did she receive a love letter from someone else?" Raiden's eyes went wide when he looks at the camera. "Is Mana expecting more from me? This is so confusing." Raiden stares at the ground very worried.

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

_(Mana Confessional)_

Mana was looking very angry. "Really? Ugh, can't he just do that move already? Look at Diana and Coal, Coal made the move and he is as stubborn as that bull, and they both ended up getting together! Why can't Raiden just admit it? At least leave a clue or something! It would have been great if he wrote that letter for me."

_(Mana Confessional End)_

Blood and Devain both returned wearing their swimsuits. Shadow passed skis to them. Red ones for blood and green ones for Devain. Shadow looks over at Jet and Espio who were already on the course. Shadow held up his gun and shoots causing Espio to drive away as Jet was skiing on the mud. Espio turned a corner making Jet drift the corner. Espio then found poles sticking out of the mud. Espio drives around the different poles in a pattern with Jet following in suite. Espio the drives over a ramp which send them flying in the air. Jet did some tricks in the air then landing on the ground safely. Espio drives through the finish line with Jet stopping his skis as he passes the finish line. Shadow looks back at the contestants.

"There you go, but you guys have to collect the flags representing your team during the track. The red flags for the Spartans and the green flags for the Ghosts. Greedy Ghosts, you guys are up first." Mana walks up to Alicia with an upset look on her face. Alicia notices her expression.

"Mana? What's wrong?" Mana looks up at her.

"The letter was for you. I was right, Raiden would never write anything romantic like that. It would have been nice though." Mana walks away depressed. Alicia watches her retreating figure worriedly. She then sees Espio in the distance. Alicia gasps excitedly as she walks over to him.

"Hi Espio!" Espio looks over at Alicia. He smiles at her.

"Hi Alicia, is there something you need?" Alicia smiles bashfully at him.

"Well, I would like to say thank you for the love letter you gave me." Espio looked confused.

"What love letter?" Alicia smile disappeared when he said that.

"Wait, so you weren't the one who wrote it?" Espio shook his head.

"Sorry, I didn't write anything lately." Alicia looks down at the ground disappointed. It was quite for a while until Espio spoke up. "Was it a good letter?" Alicia nods.

"And it was really romantic as well." Espio looks down sadly as he nods.

"I see." Alicia looks up at him hopefully.

"But the love letter didn't say who it was for. Maybe this letter belongs to someone else, but I didn't ask Goth about this letter yet." Espio nods and smiles at her.

"Goth is a great guy, maybe you should ask him about it. Besides, I think he deserves you more than me. But, it's your choice." Espio walks away leaving Alicia worried.

Both Devain and Jake were on the course. Shadow points his gun up to the sky and shoots it. Jake went driving off while Devain keep his balance on his skis. Debian crouches down while he collects the flags. Jake saw a corner and turns. Devain does a perfect drift as he collects two flags in the process. He straightens up when he sees the poles. Devain crouches down as he collects more flags. Jake starts following the pattern of the poles while Devain collects the flags while going along with Jake's movements. Jake looks back at Devain to see that Devain collect all the flags.

"Good work Jake!" Devain nods before gasping.

"Jake watch out!" Jake looks back only for the cart to crash into a rock. Jake was sent flying into a tree. Devain went on the rails only for him to fly out of course and to go into a another part in the forest. Devain lands on something hard and furry. He looks up to see a bear below him. Devain gulps as the bear growls at him. Shadow was laughing hysterically,

"Well that was a fail for the Greedy Ghosts. Super Spartans, you guys are up next." Alicia walks up to Goth.

"Hey Goth." Goth looks back to see Alicia. Goth smiles at her.

"Hey Alicia, is there something you need?" Alicia nods.

"I would like to thank you for the love letter you wrote for me." Goth looked confused.

"Wait, what love letter? I didn't give you any love letter? Why would I give you one when you are with the chameleon." Alicia looks at him in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? So, none of you guys wrote this letter for me or Mana?" Alicia exclaims while holding up the love letter. Goth looks at it carefully before gasping. He snatches the letter off of her. He looks at her in shock.

"W-Where did you get this?" Alicia was looking more confused.

"It was blowing in the wind and it ended up with me and Mana." Goth was looking more nervous as he looks at the letter.

_(Goth Confessional)_

"That was the missing page from my journal. I was going to give this to Alicia but Blood read my journal to the whole world. I wrote this letter to her and only her. But, I ripped it out and threw it away because, what was the point of keeping it when your crush likes someone else?"

_(Goth Confessional End)_

Goth sighs. "Okay, I'll admit it Alicia. I did write this letter. But I didn't intend to give it to you because of the chameleon. I'm sorry." Alicia looks up at him amazed before looking back at the letter in his hands. Goth gave Alicia the letter. "Keep it, you already read it anyways. You can throw it out if you want, it was old anyways." Goth walks away from Alicia. Alicia looks back at the letter. An idea then came to her mind.

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"I know that Goth writing me a love letter, even though he didn't intend to do it, was sweet. But someone else would want it even more from a certain guy."

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

Blood and Diana were both on the course, Shadow points the gun into the sky as he shoots. Diana sped off as Blood kept his balance. Blood threw anyway one of the skis and decides to ride both legs on one ski. Diana was following the same course with Blood grabbing the flags along the course. Diana glances back at Blood as he finally grabbed all flags. She looks ahead at the ramp. "Get ready Blood." Blood kept his grip as he continues to ride his 'snowboard'. Diana went into even greater speed when she went on off the ramp. Blood kept his grip as he was flying in the air. Diana lands safely on the ground with Blood also land perfectly. Diana looks back at Blood. Blood was smirking at her as he had all the flags. She smirks back at him before she crashed into a rock sending her flying into a tree. Blood speeds past the wreck and passes through the finish line. Shadow shoots the gun again.

"And the Super Spartans win!" The Super Spartans cheered their victory. Blood got off his one ski and smirks back at the course.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"I knew I had this game in the bag."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

_At The Elimination Ceremony_

Goth sit next to Alicia. Alicia was looking quite happy. "Hey Alicia, are you still alright from earlier today?" Alicia nods.

"Yeah, let's just say I did something that will bring two people together." Goth nods. Shadow appears in the elimination ceremony with Devain in a cast and a wheelchair.

"Attention contestants, it seems that Devain could not continue in the game due to him getting mauled by a bear." The Greedy Ghosts gasp as Devain looks down shamefully. Jake walks up to him and pats his back.

"Sorry man, if I didn't turn around, you would still be in the game. I'm sorry." Devain could not move due to his whole body covered in a cast. But his muffled sounds cheerful. Jake hugs him for a bit before walking away. Goth walk up to him with his journal in hand.

"Hey Devain, thanks for being a good friend to me. You have helped me. So thanks for that." Devain made the same cheerful sounds for Jake. Goth nods and walks away. Shadow looks past the Greedy Ghosts to find the Super Spartans arriving at the elimination ceremony. Amy looks at them joyfully.

"Hey Super Spartans, glad you guys could make it. Because I have an announcement for everyone here in the camp. Because, today, the teams are merging!" Everyone gasps. Amy nods. Shadow steps forward.

"That's right, there will no longer be Super Spartans or Greedy Ghosts. So get your things ready for tomorrow. The girls get to sleep in the Super Spartans cabin while the boys get to sleep in the Greedy Ghosts cabin. Tomorrow, you guys get to switch cabins. Good night for now. Will someone please take Devain to the Boat of Losers?" Blood steps forward.

"Me, I'll go." Blood takes Devain down the Dock of Shame. Blood puts him into the Boat of Losers. Blood smirks evilly at him.

"Goodbye, Prince of the East Islands of the Sol Dimension." Devain's eyes went wide when he said that. Blood continues to smirks evilly at him. "I have my own way of finding out everyone's secrets. Such a shame that no one on the island knows your secret. However, everyone on Mobius now knows your secret, Prince charming."Blood walks away laughing evilly while the boat takes an angry Devain back home.

Mana was putting on her pyjamas when she notices comething under her pillow. She raises her eyebrow when she takes the pillow off the her bed. It reveals a piece of paper with some test on it. Mana picks up the letter and reads it. She after she finished reading the letter, she smiles and bites her lip. She hugs the note close to her as she sleeps on her pillow. At the bottom of the paper, it revealed it was from Raiden.

* * *

**Another evil trick by Blood, will this guys ever stop! Anyways, hope you guys like it. Congratulations to those who made it to the merge. Yipee.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Elise the Beaver - 22nd**

**Sky the Fox - 21st**

**Sparkle the Hedgehog - 20th**

**Kiki Lynn Hedgehog - 19th**

**Misteria the Wolf - 18th**

**Bass the Echidna - 17th**

**Icee Rachel Hedgehog - 16th**

**Hazel the Cat - 15th**

**Anya Tiger-Lily the Tiger - 14th**

**Coal the Wolf - 13th**

**Devain Fuego - 12th**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Jet belong to SEGA.**


	14. A Trip To Boney Island

**This chapter is very rushed. Here are my replies:**

**werewolf lover99: ...He's not going to die I can tell you that and thanks for the extra info.**

**ConEmber: Thank you, awesome cookies.**

**Raiden Tachibana: I'll keep it up, I'll try to upload more chapters on my free time.**

**WaterBendingQueen88: Probably, I'll have the other contestants last longer.**

**aliciathewolf45: Yeah, he's a prince. **

**TheOrangeRobo: Well that might be interesting**

**KikiLynnHedgehog21: I sometimes wonder too (even though I created him)**

**guest: I'm so sorry for the long update, I was caught up in school.**

* * *

**Total Mobius Island**

**A Trip To Boney Island**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. The teams have to compete against each other in a extreme challenge which involves using the skills of a Mobian. Meanwhile, Mana and Alicia found a love letter which wasn't so specific for who it's for and written by. In the end, Diana and Blood won the challenge for the Super Spartans. And the last person to be eliminated before the merge was Devain, who turned out to be a Prince, thanks to Blood. And the love letter turned out to be written by Goth to Alicia, even though it was old. So, Alicia did a sweet thing and made the letter look like it was written by Raiden to Mana. Good work. Who will rise during the merge? What does Shadow have in store for the contestants? Find out now, on Total Mobius Island."

_Theme Song_

It was nightfall around the island as the wolves howled at the bright moon. The wind blew against the cabin windows as the breeze enters the cabins. In the girls cabin, Mana was sleeping peacefully before the cold breeze hits her. She shivers a bit before nuzzling into her pillow. She sighs as she smiles in her sleep.

_Mana's Dream_

_Mana woke up in the middle of a meadow. She blinks as she sits up on her spot. She stood up only to be confused by her surroundings. "Where am I?" She continues to look around until she came across a tree. She narrows her eyes as she walks over to it cautiously. She places her hand on the trunk as she looks up at it. She tilts her head in confusion. She quickly takes out her knife and climbs the tree. She reaches the highest branch before looking back down. She stands on the branch and peeks her head out of the leaves. She suddenly heard shuffling leaves from below her. She puts her head back inside the tree as she stood absolutely still. She could hear the sound of a blade coming out of someone's pocket. The shuffling continues as she remains still. Her breath ending was quickening when the sounds got closer and closer to her. She got her knife ready to strike. Someone tackled her down from behind her and they both fell off the tree. Mana lands on her back with a thud. She then felt force of weight on top of her. Mana blinks as she looks up at her attacker. She sighs relief as she looks up at her attacker._

_ "Raiden, for a second there I thought you were a complete stranger." Raiden got off of her and stood up. He lends out a hand to her for Mana to take it. He pulls Mana to her feet a bit to hard that she collided with his chest. She looks up at him only for their noses to touch. Mana shook her head and pulls away from him. She blushes as she looks up at him. "Thank you." Raiden nods at her. Mana was still wondering something. "Raiden? When are you going to make the move?" Raiden looked confused._

_"What move?" Mana growls quietly before glaring at him._

_"Are you serious? You can't have to courage or the guts to ask me out? Why did you write that letter if you have no idea what the move is?" Raiden looked even more confused,_

_"I told you three days ago, I didn't write any letter. What move am I supposed to do?" Mana sighs before walking up to him._

_"Try this move." Mana leaned in to him and-_

_Mana's Dream End_

A loud horn sound woke Mana up from her dream. Mana growls as she clenches her fists.

_(Mana Confessional)_

"We were finally about to kiss. Until a loud horn sound interrupted my dream! Ugh, I knew it was to good to be true."

_(Mana Confessional End)_

Mana walked outside to find Shadow holding up a horn behind a megaphone. Mana's eye twitches. "Are you kidding me? Another challenge?" Shadow nods.

"Yeah, tell everyone to meet me and Amy at the Dock of Shame after breakfast. Sorry to interrupt your precious dream." Shadow walks away chuckling while Mana grits her teeth and clench her fists.

Blood walked out of the cabin looking very tired.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"For the first time in my life, I didn't dream jump. Yes!" Blood fist pumps in the air before looking at the camera serious. "But I still need to get the mind reading under control. I cannot control my powers for some reason."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Spencer walks out of the cabin trying to fix his flute. Blood looks over at him and smirks. "Don't bother Spencer, you won't live long enough for it to matter." Blood walks back inside the cabin leaving Spencer with his broken flute. Spencer sighs as he couldn't fix his flute.

_(Spencer Confessional)_

"I have no idea how my flute became broken during the night."

_(Spencer Confessional End)_

"Here, let me fix it." Spencer looks back to find Raiden walking up to him. Spencer gives the flute to Raiden. Raiden took out something and fiddles with the flute. Raided have the now fixed flute to Spencer. Spencer looked surprised.

"How did you fix it so fast?" Raiden shrugs.

"I don't know, it's a skill I've developed." Spencer nods understanding. In the cafeteria, Alicia was being served porridge by Espio.

"Hi Alicia, how are you today?" Alicia smiles at him.

"My day has been great, thank you." Espio nods as he looks behind her to see Goth staring down at his food. Espio looks back at Alicia.

"Is Goth alright?" Alicia looks back to see Goth staring down at his food. She looks back at Espio.

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna go check on him." Alicia walks away from Espio and to Goth. Alicia looks at him carefully before shaking his shoulder. "Hello? Goth?" Goth shot up with wide eyes.

"I'm up mom, I'm up." Goth relaxes before glancing at Alicia. "Alicia! Why'd you wake me up?" Alicia looks at him confused.

"Goth, you had plenty of time to sleep during the night." Goth groans before looking back at his plate.

"I didn't have a great night, okay? So go talk to Espio and leave me alone, alright?" Goth stands up and walks away from her. Alicia was shocked by his attitude towards her.

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"Talk about being rude, he didn't have to say it with attitude you know?"

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

_(Goth Confessional)_

"I don't have anything against Alicia, it's just that I always get very grumpy when it comes to mornings and someone waking me up."

_(Goth Confessional End)_

"Attention contestants, please meet me and Amy at the Dock of Shame after breakfast." Everyone arrived at the Dock of Shame where Shadow and Amy were waiting.

"Good Morning contestants. Congratulations to all of you who made it to the merge, and for a reward, no one is going home tonight." Everyone cheers. "Today's challenge will be original challenge, Goth." Goth rolls his eyes. "Your challenge, a boat race to Bony Island and to the finish line in Boney Island. The one who wins the race will get an advantage in the part two of the challenge. You guys won't be racing with normal speed boats, you guys will be racing with canoes. Oh, and you guys will have to pair up and work together because there are only 5 canoes. Any questions?" No one puts there hand up. "Good, and today's special guest and helping out in the challenge...Storm." Storm appears in front of the dock in a canoe along with Espio. Storm looks up at Shadow.

"What do I have to do?" Shadow points at Espio.

"Just spread chum in the water with our intern." Espio picks up his bucket full of chum.

"Why do we need to chum the water?" Shadow chuckles.

"You know, just to make things more interesting." Espio pours a little bit of chum in the water only for a shark to take a large bite out of the canoe. Espio looks at Shadow shocked.

"Are you insane!?" Shadow shrugs.

"Maybe, okay guys, pick your partners and grab a canoe." Blood and Aero look at each other before nodding. They both get on a canoe and they both row away. Diana and Kylaya both look at each other.

"Let's go." They both took a canoe and start rowing away. Jake grabs Spencer and Spark arms.

"Let's all go." They both nod and get inside a canoe and they all start rowing. Shadow looks at the last two canoes in interest.

"It down to the last two canoes and Goth, Alicia, Mana and Raiden still did not pick their partners." Alicia gets on a canoe by herself. She was followed by Goth who also sat in the canoe. Alicia looks at him confused.

"Aren't you gonna go with Raiden?" Goth shook his head.

"He already has someone else in mind. There's no time to debate, we have to go." Both Alicia and Goth start rowing away from the beach. Raiden and Mana were the last ones to grab a canoe and rows away.

"Blood and Aero are in the lead, but the girls and the trio are catching up pretty quick. Hope they all can get past the shark infested water." Kylaya had her eyes wide.

"The shark infested waters!?" Diana looks behind to see a shark coming up from behind them. She smirks at the shark before looking back at Kylaya in front of her.

"Kylaya? Isn't that the same shark that caused you the infection?" Kylaya's eyes sparkled in interest as she looks back.

"Diana get in the front and take control! I got the shark." Diana and Kylaya switched seats with Diana rowing fast and Kylaya looking out for the shark. Blood and Aero were rowing very fast as the shark tried to catch with them. Aero looks back at them before looking back at Blood.

"We need to find a way to get rid of them." Blood found chum in the boat. He throws the bucket at Aero. Aero caught it with ease.

"Throw that chum somewhere else." Aero stood up and threw the bucket full of chum into another part of the water. The sharks turned away from the canoe and swims towards the chum. Goth and Alicia were nearby when a piece of raw meat landed on Goth's head. He took the meat off his head only for a large to shark to come towards them. Goth gasps as he and Alicia rowed faster.

"Blood and Aero remain in the lead but Raiden and Mana are both catching up pretty quickly. Goth and Alicia, however, need to increase their rowing a little." Goth looks back at Alicia who was very tired from rowing.

"Come on Alicia, we have to get there on time." Alicia glances at the meat in Goth's hand with gave her an idea.

"Goth, I have an idea." Kylaya kept on whacking the shark with her oar while Diana was rowing very quickly.

"GO AWAY YOU STUPID SHARKS!" Diana looks back at her.

"They are stupid! They won't even know what you are saying!" A shark appears in front of the canoe while smiling at Diana. Diana took out her pocket knife ad stabs the shark with it. The shark whimpers as it swims away from the canoe. Diana glares menacingly at the other sharks. "Anyone else want to mess with me?" The sharks swam away from the canoe. Diana smirks while Kylaya looks at her surprised.

Jake, Spencer and Spark rowed quite quickly they all had sharks chasing after them. Spencer looks back to see numerous of sharks. "Heads up guys, we have company." Jake looks at Spark.

"You're gonna have to use your powers to electrocute them." Spark nods while leaning towards the water. He touches it and the sharks end up getting electrocuted behind them.

"It's now head to head Blood and Aero with Raiden and Mana. Now they enter Bony Island territory." Mana looks ahead of Bony and gulps. Boney Island looked like a graveyard, it was dark and scary. Raiden glances at Blood next to him while Blood also glances back at them. Goth got the rope hoop in front of the canoe while Alicia is strapped on a stick above the water. Goth looks at her worried.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? I don't want you doing this." Alicia nods.

"I'm sure this will work, I've seen Total Drama All Stars. And I'll be fine Goth, there's no need to worry." Goth nods while grabbing the other end of the stick. Alicia looks back at the water to finds shark already coming up to her. "Here sharky, sharky." The shark jumps from below her and got itself stuck in the rope dragging the canoe along with it. The shark kept on swimming faster and faster until they past Raiden and Blood's canoes. They both reach the finish line first.

"And Goth and Alicia wins the advantage for the next round." Goth and Alicia both got off the canoe. Goth puts Alicia down and untied the rope from the large stick. Alicia hugs him catching him by surprise.

"We make a really good team." Goth chuckles before hugging her back.

"That was crazy what you did back there." Everyone else arrived at Boney Island. Shadow and Amy were already on the beach.

"Welcome to Boney Island, you guys should be aware of this island from seasons 1,4 and 5. Your next challenge is going to also acquire your partners. Part 2 is a treasure hunt around the island, all of you guys must bring back a object from our choosing. And to make this more interesting, we sent Storm and Espio in there to attract some of our islands most ferocious creatures." A loud roar was heard inside the forest as Storm came out looking all bruised and dirty. Storm runs to Amy and hides behind her.

"Don't ever send me in there again!" Amy looks into the forest with worry clear on her face.

"Where's Espio?" Espio was in a tree hiding from the bears from below the tree.

Storm shrugs. Shadow rolls his eyes and looks back at the contestants. "Okay, now that's out of the way, can one of you from the group come and collect your chosen object." Shadow held up a hat while Blood came forward and reaches into the hat. He chose his card and pulls it out. On the card was a bear cub. "Blood and Aero, you guys will need to bring me back a bear cub." Diana came forward and picks a card out of the hat. On her card was a picture of a green Chaos Emerald. "Diana and Kylaya, you guys will have to bring me the green Chaos Emerald." Jake reaches into the hat and takes out a card. On the card was a red circle with a Spartan helmet in it. "Jake, Spencer and Spark, you guys will have to kidnap and bring me a former member of the Super Spartans, and Spark is not included since he is on your team." Raiden reaches into the hat and takes out a card. On the card was a green circle with a ghost in it. "Raiden and Mana, you guys will have to bring me a former member of the Greedy Ghosts." Alicia reaches inside the hat and pulls out the last card. She got confused when it has a picture of wings on it. "Alicia and Goth, you guys will have to bring me back a contestant with wings, which will be a challenge. Oh, and your advantage for the challenge, you already have it." They both looked confused. "What are you guys waiting for? Go!"

Diana and Kylaya both look around in the forest. "How the heck are we gonna find a green Chaos Emerald on Boney Island." Kylaya shrugs.

"We feel a sense of energy around us. I can feel a little bit of Chaos Energy around here." Kylaya looks towards her left. "It's that way, I know it." Diana rolls her eyes before following her.

"I hope you're right." Blood and Aero both come across a cave. Blood shushes Aero and points towards a small sleeping bear cub in the cave.

"It's still sleeping, I wonder where the parents are." Espio kept on whacking the bears with his bucket. Blood pushes Aero into the cave. "You go and get the cub and I will stay here and guard the entrance." Aero nods before creeping into the cave. Diana and Kylaya both cone across a high cliff. Kylaya points towards a nest on the cliff showing a green Chaos Emerald.

"That's where it is. I'll go because I'm very stealthy." Diana nods as Kylaya proceeds to climb the cliff. Diana looks up at the cliff to see Kylaya climbing very smoothly. Kylaya reaches the nest and finds to little hatchlings. Kylaya takes the green Chaos Emerald and jumps down from the tree. She lands perfectly and holds up the Emerald into the air. "Yes, I got it." Kylaya looked confused when she didn't see Diana anywhere. "Diana?"

_(Kylaya Confessional)_

"I thought Diana had to take a bathroom break during that time. Then I realised, she never came back.

_(Kylaya Confessional End)_

Aero found the young bear sleeping peacefully in the cave. He crept up to it and nudgedit softly. The bear still continued sleeping. Aero picks up the small bear in his arms and turns around. He stops when he sees the mother bear enter the cave. Aero gasps as he hid behind a rock with the bear cub. Aero snuck around the mother bear as he left the cave with the bear cub. Aero looks around to see Blood not anywhere in plain sight. "Blood? Where are you?"

Raiden and Mana we're walking back towards the beach with a sack. Inside the sack was a knocked out Blood. Mana rubbed her arm nervously as she looks at Raiden. "Raiden?" Raiden stopped and turns to look at her. Mana looks at him nervously. "Do you mind if you make the move?" Raiden became confused by her sudden question as he remained quiet. Mana sighs before walking around him. "Nevermind." Raiden looks at her worried.

"What move do you expect me to do?" Mana stops and turns back at him. Raiden puts the sack down and walks towards her. He takes her hands in his and held them high. "I don't even know what it is. Why do you want me to do it so badly?" Mana gulps as she looks up at Raiden.

"Because, Raiden I-" She was cut off when Alicia fell from the tree from above them. Alicia looks up at them with interest.

"Keep going, this is getting good." Raiden and Mana both took the sack and ran off away from her. Goth jumped down from the tree while looking at Alicia.

"Well, now we can't catch Raiden. How can you fall from a tree when you have wings...and can fly." Alicia looks at him confused. Goth opens the sack for her.

"Get in the sack Alicia."

Everyone returned to the beach with their 'objects'. Amy awed when she see Aero with a bear cub. Amy takes the bear cub in her arms as she looks down at it. Shadow looks at Raiden and Mana with their sack. Raiden emptied the sack for Blood to come out. Shadow looked impressed."Blood was a member of the Greedy Ghosts, nice work." Raiden and Mana high-fived. Shadow walks over to Spencer, Jake and Spark. They both emptied the sack for Diana to come out. Shadow nods. "Nice." Shadow walks over to Kylaya who was holding up a green Chaos Emerald. Shadow took it from her and puts it in his pocket. "Thanks for finding it for me." Shadow walks over to Goth who was carrying an sack. Goth emptied it for Alicia to come out. Shadow looks at him very impressed. "I think we have a winner. Goth wins a special reward along with a person of his choosing." Goth looks down at Alicia.

"I think Alicia will be fine with have the special reward with me." Shadow nods.

"Fair enough, the rest of you, return to the campgrounds."

Everyone arrives at the campgrounds. Shadow appear along with Amy with the bear cub. "As we all know, Goth and Alicia won the whole challenge and their reward is immunity for the next challenge. So they are untouchable at the next elimination ceremony. That's all I have to say, you guys are dismissed." Everyone went to there cabins. Amy looks at Shadow confused.

"Do you think we forgot something?" Espio was still in the tree hiding from the bears.

"Hello? Anyone? Help!" Shadow shook his head.

"I don't think we did."

* * *

**Very rushed, sorry about that. Sorry about the long update, school had just started and homework has been pilling up. So it's a bit crazy, this chapter isn't as good as the other ones, but it's still something. Hope you guys like it.**

**I also want to know how many people dislike the evil character. If you hate Blood or dislike Blood or in someway dislike him, write your favourite ice-cream flavour in the reviews.**

**No one got eliminated in this episode.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Storm belong to SEGA.**


	15. A Painful Game

**Total Mobius Island**

**A Painful Game**

"Last time on Total Mobius Island, it was the first challenge after the merge. Their challenge was to have a canoe race through shark infested waters and to a place where it is the worst retreat to go, Boney Island. When they got there, their other challenge is a treasure hunt, where they have to find the chosen treasures. In the end, Alicia and Goth won both challenges and also won immunity from the next challenge. And since it was the merge, for their reward, no one went home. This is going to get interesting. Who will go home next? What does Shadow have in store for the contestants this time? And why are bear cubs so adorable? Find out now, on Total Mobius Island."

_Theme Song_

Amy was sitting on her bed while brushing the fur of the bear cub. The bear cub purrs as Amy giggles. "I still can't believe that I now have a pet bear cub." The cub snuggles into Amy's lap. Amy sighs as she stokes it's fur. "I'm gonna feel sorry for your mother though."

Back on Boney Island, the mother bear was searching all over the cave for it's young one. The mother bear whimpers as she pulls her fur in stress. She then sees a Yeti walk into his cave with a T.V remote in his hand. Curios, she followed him into another cave. The mother bear watches the Yeti sit down on his lounge chair and turn on the T.V to the latest episode of Total Mobius Island. The T.V showed Amy carrying her bear cub. The mother Bear growls and roars inside the cave startling the Yeti as the cave echoes all over Boney Island.

Amy returns to brushing the cub's fur while Shadow walks into the cabin. "Morning Amy, how's the little monster going?"Amy rolls her eyes while patting the cub.

"We were both fine until you showed up." Shadow smirks at her.

"Honey, we both know that I can't keep away from you for long. And besides, I think you enjoy my company." Amy huffs.

"Yeah, keep thinking that _honey_, we still have to do that challenge today and apologise to Espio for leaving him on Boney Island. I still can't believe it took us two days just for to realise he was gone." Shadow sat next to her while watching the bear cub sleep on Amy's lap.

"You know Amy, if we were still together, we would have kids by now." Amy was caught off guard by this. Amy glares at him.

"Since when did you want kids? Every time I told you that I wanted to have children, you keep on running away from me or avoiding the subject. What the hell changed your mind about that?" Shadow pointed towards the cub.

"We look like a pretty good family, don't you think?" Amy growls before getting up carrying the cub. Amy stomps outside and slams the door behind her. Shadow chuckles before sighing dreamily.

_(Shadow Confessional)_

"I really want to get back with Amy. Besides, the challenge I set up for Boney Island, it was actually a way to get something for Amy. And the bear cub was the best one yet."

_(Shadow Confessional End)_

"Alright contestants, it's challenge time. Meet me, Amy and the bear cub at the Dock of Shame after breakfast." Everyone arrived at the Dock of Shame only for them to find only Amy and the bear cub. Spencer looked confused.

"Where's Shadow?" Amy shrugs.

"I don't know what he is up to, but I have a feeling that it's not good."

"And you're right." Shadow's voice could be heard from the speakers. "Today, we are going to do something unexpecting." Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Wait a minute Shadow, you didn't say anything to me about something unexpecting." Shadow chuckles.

"Yeah, there's a good reason why." Amy groans while crossing her arms angrily. "Today, we are going to bring back to old times. Because, inside that huge wooden box on the beach contains a special reward for making it to the merge. But, I'll warn you, you can use this to your advantage in future challenges." Blood looks at the box with interest.

"Keep talking Shadow."

"Just try to open the box. It doesn't matter who opens the box first. Seriously, you should really consider opening it." Raiden walks over to the box. He presses his ear against it and knocks on the box. He looks back at the others.

"I heard breathing in there." Diana walks over to the box.

"You guys have a crowbar?" Raiden reaches behind him and hands a crowbar to Diana. Diana uses the crowbar to try and open the box. She pulls hard. "I need a little help here." Kylaya grabs Diana's waist and helps her pulls the crow bar. It was soon followed by Mana, Raiden and Spencer. "The crowbar's too small." Aero walks behind the box to find a chainsaw.

"Hey guys, there's a chainsaw."They all stop to find Aero carrying a chainsaw. They all move back away from the box. Aero turns on the chain saw and cuts out an entrance into the box. Shadow appears with a torch in his hand.

"Congratulations you guys. You successfully opened it, sort of. Here's a flashlight and take out the reward for all of you." Shadow chucks the torch towards Aero. Aero catches it with ease and enters the box. A while later, he came out with a sack.

"What's in the sack?" Shadow takes the sack off of him.

"Your reward. Go join the others." Shadow looks back at the contestants along with Amy and her pet. "Contestants, please welcome back, this person." Shadow emptied the sack only for a blue fox to come out. Everyone gasps. Amy glares at Shadow while clenching her fists. Blood looks at the fox in disbelief. "H-How is this possible? What is he doing here?" The blue fox woke up and groaned while rubbed his head. The fox looked around him only for him to stop at the contestants.

"W-What?! I'm back in hell?!" Shadow chuckles.

"Welcome back Sky, glad you could make it." Sky stood up only to be more confused by the situation. Sky looks back at Shadow.

"How is this possible?! The Greedy Ghosts voted me out!" This caught Goth's attention.

"Wait a second, if he was voted out, wasn't he supposed to never come back, ever?" Shadow chuckles.

"Yeah, about that, I lied. It's my show, I can pick who can come back and Sky is now back in the competition." Goth growls at him angrily. Spencer hugs Sky tightly.

"Sky! I missed you buddy!" Sky chuckles.

"Yeah, missed you too big fella." Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Boring! Let's get to the fun stuff now. Everyone, follow me to the clearing." Everyone was walking down the path in the forest. Goth was walking behind everyone else until he got pulled into a nearby bush. Goth groaned before looking at the person who pulled him in. Goth looked confused.

"Espio? What do you want?" Espio sighs.

"Look, I don't want you to think that I'm a threat with Alicia okay? Just all because she has liked me for years does not mean that you don't have a shot with her." Goth raises his eyebrow suspiciously.

"What are you trying to say?" Espio puts his hand out in front of Goth.

"Let's not be enemies because of a girl. I want us to be at least friendly with each other, okay?" Goth hesitated for a second. Goth sighs deeply before shaking his hand. They both look at each other and nod.

Everyone arrives at the clearing which had a seating arrangement and along with a carnival wheel. Shadow and Amy stand next to the wheel while the contestants sat in the seats. "Welcome to a little game I like to call 'A Painful Game.'"

"Nice name choice."

"Shut up Blood! Anyways, this game involves the very famous Wheel of Misfortune. The game is simple, spin the wheel and do what ever it picked and last at least 10 seconds on it. If you guys last less than that, then you are out for the remaining of the game. The last person standing will receive this reward, their very own luxurious caravan, even more luxurious than the former Super Spartan cabin. Along with the caravan, they also receive immunity. And our special guest and demonstrating the challenge today...Knuckles!" Knuckles appears next to Amy.

"Let's just get this over with." Amy points to the wheel.

"Spin the wheel and do whatever it lands on for 10 seconds." Knuckles walks over to the wheel and spins it. When it was done it lands on a turtle. Shadow picks up a card and read it out.

"Knuckles, you have to last 10 seconds while being shot at by snapping turtles." Knuckles eyes went wide.

"Excuse me, what kind of turtles?" Later on, Knuckles was in front of a hockey net while Shadow was holding a hockey stick onto a turtle.

"Ready Knuckles."

"No."

"Good." Shadow hit the snapping turtle at Knuckles causing it to bite hard into Knuckles arm. Knuckles cries out in pain as more turtle were shot at him. Shadow then shot the last one to Knuckles. The turtle bit Knuckles in the kiwis as he screams. Knuckles then collapsed onto the floor covered in turtles as he held his kiwis in pain. Shadow cringes at the sight. "That was a nasty shot. You lasted for 10 seconds." Shadow turns back to the contestants. "So, who wants to go first." Shadow looked confused when he saw everyone hid behind their seats. They all peaked their heads out when everything was over. Shadow smirked when they cowered in fear. "Like I said before, who's going first?"

_(Knuckles Confessional)_

Knuckles squeals in pain while holding his kiwis. "Why does it always go for the kiwis? WHY?!"

_(Knuckles Confessional End) _

Blood stood up from behind his seat."I-I'll go first." Blood spins the wheel. The wheel lands on a picture of a yeti. Shadow chuckles.

"This is probably something that everyone around the world would enjoy. You have to last 10 seconds in a crate with the yeti in the dark." Blood gulps. The scene then turns to a large crate. Shadow shoves Blood inside the crate before hearing growling form inside. Everyone heard screaming along with growls from inside the crate. Shadow looks at his watch to show that 10 seconds was up. Shadow opened the crate to find a scratched and bruised up Blood standing still with his face full of fear. Shadow chuckles at the sight.

"Now that was awesome, you remain in the game." Blood nods before collapsing face first onto the ground. "Blood, since you completed the challenge, you get to pick who goes next." Blood immediately stood up smirking at the crowd.

"Eenie, Meenie, Miney, Mo, who's, the biggest, loseio." Blood points at Raiden. "Raiden." Raiden glares at Blood. Shadow shrugs.

"Sure, I don't care. Raiden, you're up." Raiden sighs deeply before spinning the wheel. The wheel stops at a picture of a crocodile. "Raiden you have to last ten seconds on a tightrope over a pool of crocodiles." Raiden raises his eyebrow.

"That doesn't seem to hard." Shadow smirks at him.

"Oh really?" Later on, Raiden was on a tightrope over a pool of crocodiles. Raiden tries to keep his balance on the tightrope as the crocodiles jump towards him really closely. An electric eel suddenly lands in his hands. Raiden looked confused.

"What the-" Raiden was cut off when he got electrocuted. Raiden fell unconscious into the pool of crocodiles. Shadow chuckles before looking at the camera.

"What? Who said I was going to make it easy for him?" Shadow holds up an electric eel-filled launcher. Mana panics when she see Raiden in the water. She jumps into the water after him.

Later on, Raiden covered in water was in his seat. Shadow shrugs at him. "Sorry Raiden, you lasted for 8 seconds, it's not 10. You're out." Blood smirks at him from behind.

_(Blood Confessional)_

Blood sighs. "So good to have my revenge."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

"So, who's up next?" Kylaya stands up.

"Me, I'll go." Kylaya spins the wheel. The wheel stops at a picture of a shark.

"Kylaya, you'll be facing your old enemy. The shark who bit your leg from the first challenge." Kylaya's eyes sparkled in interest.

"You said what now?" Later on, Kylaya was in the river with the shark. She chuckles maniacally. "Oh, you're back for more huh?" Other sharks start appearing from around her. "Oh, and I see you brought some friends."Kylaya dives into the water to find more sharks after her. She glares furiously at them before motioning them to get her. The sharks swim toward her. Kylaya kicks and punches the sharks away. Once she was done with the other sharks, she faces her old enemy. They both smirks at each other as they both charge at each other.

_(Kylaya Confessional)_

Kylaya was in the confessional looking very damped. "My brother would've been so proud."

_(Kylaya Confessional End)_

Kylaya returns to the surface. Shadow nods at her. "Nice one, you lasted 10 seconds. Who do you want to go next?" Kylaya bites her lip before looking at Mana.

"I don't know, Mana?" Mana gasps a little before looking down. Later on, everyone was back inside the area where everyone was seated. Raiden was in his seat handcuffed. He sighs before noticing that Mana was not in her seat. Mana spins the wheel before it lands on a bull.

"Mana, you have to last 10 seconds on a aggressive bull." Mana groans.

"Again?" Later on, Mana was on the same aggressive bull. The bull snorts aggressively while Mana hangs onto it tightly. Shadow blew the whistle causing the bull to toss Mana around extremely aggressively. Mana gasps as she lost her grip and got launched into a tree. Mana groans as she rubs her neck. Her branch cracks as it breaks causing Mana to fall out of the tree. Mana lands face first into the ground before giving a thumbs up.

"Alright Mana, you scored yourself a 9.99999...whatever. Sadly Mana, it's not 10, you're out." Mana groans as she stands up rubbing her forehead. Shadow turns to the audience. "Anyone else?"

Alicia was on a chair wincing in pain as Shadow was giving her a tattoo. Shadow pulls back only to reveal a small heart on her arm. "Alicia, you got a 10, who's next?" Alicia looks at the audience with a worried look on her face. She sighs.

"Diana."

Diana was struggling to breathe when a snake was wrapped all around her. "Diana your time is up, you got 10 seconds. You get to pick who's next." The snake released its grip on her causing her to pant heavily.

"What...about...fatso?"

Spencer was wearing wooden pants. Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Wooden pants? Is that the best you got?" Shadow smirks as he holds up a woodpecker on his arm. Spencer's eyes went wide when he runs away. Shadow chuckles.

"Nice, Spencer is out."

Goth had his arms spread out when bees started to stick onto him. "Alright Goth, your time is 10 seconds. Who's next?"

Alicia was sitting in her chair when Shadow was right behind her. Shadow holds up her blonde hair while holding up a machete in the other hand. Alicia looked frightened when she sped away from the chair. "Alicia, you only made it for 6 seconds you're also out."

Sky was sitting on a chair when Shadow was holding up electric eels. Shadow pressed the eels to his chest and electrocuted him. Sky sighs before shaking his head. "Sky, you lasted 10 seconds, who's next?"

Spark was jumping from platform to platform while bears we're clawing onto the platform from the ground. Spark gasps the platform he landed on was very wobbly. The platform breaks as he lands on the ground to him to be attacked by bears. "Spark, you lasted 8 seconds, you're out."

Diana was sitting on a seat while listening to some weird music. She finally took off the headphones when her time was 7 seconds. Diana was shaking due to the music.

Jake was eating a lot of ice-cream very quickly. He sighs before he feels a sudden pain in his head. He screams as his time was 6 seconds. He holds his head in pain.

Kylaya was in barrel of leeches as she does not make any emotion during the process. "Kylaya, you made 10 seconds. Who's next?" Kylaya glances at Aero.

"Aero, he didn't have a turn yet."

"Aero, spin the wheel." Aero spins the wheel. The wheel stops at a picture of a silhouette. Aero looked confused. Shadow chuckles.

"Oh, I had a feeling that you would be the one who will receive that. You have to be in a boxing ring with a person." Aero smirks.

"That doesn't seem to hard." Shadow raises his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Later on, Aero was in a boxing ring wearing boxing gloves.

"Who's my opponent?" Shadow chuckles.

"Oh, you'll find out. Bring his opponent in." Aero raises his eyebrow before becoming shocked at the person he has to fight.

"No, not you. Anyone but you!" The screen went to pause when the camera zooms out showing Amy and her pet bear backstage. She looks at the camera.

"Wow, who did he see? Who will win this challenge? Find out after the break."

* * *

Chris McLean was sitting on a chair while holding up a DVD. "This following episode of Total Mobius was brought to you by me. Chris McLean. You can by my movie in store now." A claw slaps the DVD away causing Chris to be angry. He glares at the thing. "Hey! Do you have any idea..." Chris froze when the mother bear was snorting at him. He chuckles nervously. "Ummmm, want my movie?" The mother bear roars at him.

* * *

Aero was still in shock. "No, not you. Anyone but you!" The person stepped into the spotlight to reveal herself.

"Hi Aero, nice to see you again."

"Hazel..." Hazel looks up at him. She was also wearing boxing gloves.

"Aero, you have to fight me and win in order to stay in the game." Aero hesitated.

"But I don't want to fight you Hazel. Anyone else, fine, but you, I can't fight you." Hazel steps forward towards him. Hazel sighs before looking up at him.

"You can fight me, it's okay. I want you to stay in the game anyways. What are you waiting for-" Hazel was punched in the face with a boxing glove. She stumbled backwards before looking at Aero. Aero was in a fighting stance. Aero smirks at her.

"I just needed a 'yes' from you. Let's fight." Hazel growls before also getting into a fighting stance. Shadow chuckles as the two of them fight.

"This will definitely boost up the ratings. Since when do I care about ratings?" Later on, both Aero and Hazel were both bruised up. Hazel collapsed to the ground when Aero gave her a punch. Aero stood over her and smirks down at her.

"I win Hazel." Hazel groans as she stood up again.

"Aero, the only reason I came back here was so I could see you again. Aero, I wanted to be your friend but you kept on seeing me as an Allie. I really want to be your friend." Aero facial expression softens.

"Hazel, I admit that I didn't come here to make friends, but you are an exception. Hazel, it wouldn't hurt if we became friends." Hazel looks at him hopefully.

"Okay, would you mind becoming friends after this?" Aero nods.

"Yeah, friends. Wait a minute, what do you mean 'after this'?" Hazel punches Aero multiple times before knocking him out with a huge punch. Aero collapsed on the floor knocked out.

"And Hazel wins the match." Hazel fist pumps while cheering. "Aero, you're out."

Sky was in the boxing ring with a Yeti. Sky got into his fighting stance before the Yeti punched him in the face. Sky falls to the ground knocked out. "Sky, you're out."

Nearly everyone in the audience was handcuffed except Blood and Kylaya. Shadow looks at Blood. "Blood, it's your turn." Blood shrugs and got up from his seat. Blood walks over to the wheel and spins it. The wheel stops at a bear. Blood gasps.

"No, no way am I fighting a bear in the boxing ring." Shadow chuckles.

"No, it's not that. You have to last longer than the bear in log rolling." Blood looked confused.

"Wait, what?" Later on, Blood was on a log next to a bear on top of piranha infested water. Blood glances at the bear. The bear smirks at him.

"Blood, if you win this challenge, then you get to win the prize." Blood gulps as the bear growls at him. "Ready, set, go!" Shadow blew the whistle causing the bear to instantly rolls the log with Blood following him. Blood struggles trying to keep up with the bear. The bear was rolling very quickly. Blood struggles to keep up. Blood lokks at the bear before glaring at him. Blood runs faster as the log keeps on rolling very quickly. The bear was caught off guard when Blood was rolling very fast. Blood kept on running faster and faster with the bear struggling to keep up. Blood smirks at the bear before sprinting. The bear instantly falls off the log and lands into the piranha infested water. Blood pants heavily when he stops the log from rolling. "And Blood wins immunity and the caravan!" Blood fist-pumps into the air.

"Yes!" Shadow turns back to the others.

"The rest of you, you guys need to pick a loser and send them home."

_(Blood Confessional)_

"If I keep this up, I will be unstoppable in the competition. No one will stand in my way, this is a game that I would win. And no one, is going to stop me." Blood laughs evilly.

_(Blood Confessional End)_

_At the Elimination Ceremony_

Everyone arrives at the elimination ceremony. Mana was sitting by herself until Raiden comes to sit next to her. "Hi Mana." Mana frowns before turning away from him. Raiden looks at her worried. "Is this about the whole 'make the move' thing?" Mana crosses her arms. Raiden sighs. "Look Mana, I can't make the move unless I know what it is. What do you want me to do?" Mana looks back at him before shaking her head.

"Raiden, I figured out that you'll never make the move, ever." Mana stands up and sits next to Kylaya leaving Raiden confused.

"Okay guys, listen up." Amy calls out to the contestants. "Since Blood, Alicia and Goth all have immunity, you guys couldn't vote them off, at all. The following people are safe, Alicia, Goth, Blood, Aero, Spark, Sky, Kylaya, Diana, Mana, Raiden and Jake." Amy glares at everyone.

"Why is everyone's vote against Blood when I said that you guys couldn't vote him off?" Everyone shrugs. "Sorry, the only two votes who wasn't against Blood was for Spencer. Sorry Spencer, but you're going home." Spencer gasps before he sees Blood smirking at him. "Spencer, it's the dock of shame for you." Spencer sighs before waking on the Dock of Shame.

"I'll miss you Spencer." Spencer looks back to see Sky waving at him. Spencer waves back before going on the Boat of Losers. The boat took him away from the island. Sky sighs. "I just got here and I didn't have time to catch up with him." Amy nods before looking back at everyone.

"You you guys are all safe, for now. Head back to your cabins everyone and get some Zs." Everyone walks back to their cabins. Amy turns to the camera. "Who will go home next? What does Shadow have in store for our contestants? Find out next time on Total Mobius Island.

* * *

**So, sorry for the long update. I was so caught up in school and work and stuff. Hope you all like this chapter.**

**No time for eliminated contestants and disclaimers. You all should know this by now. I need to get to school, bye.**


	16. Treasure Time!

**Here are my replies:**

**werewolf lover99: I think it would be best if you create an account and send them yourself because a lot of people will be saying that. It'll be a lot easier for you. Sorry.**

**Raiden Tachibana: Thank you so much. :)**

**ConEmber: No, it's not a bad thing. There is a reason why Blood wasn't voted off earlier.**

**aliciathewolf45: Thank you so much, I kind of do imagine a heart tattoo on Alicia's arm.**

**WaterBendingQueen88: Don't worry, your character will gets chance to meet him. :)**

**TheOrangeRobo: And you were right. :)**

**XD: Here it is. :)**

**Total Mobius Island**

**Treasure Time!**

* * *

Chris was standing in front of the camera in the studio. "This following episode of Total Mobius was brought to you by me. Chris McLean. Please enjoy this following episode and keep harsh comments to your-" Chris got hit in the head by a hammer. The person holding the hammer was Shadow. Shadow looks up at the camera.

"Do you know how annoying this guy is?" Shadow rests the hammer on his shoulder. "Please enjoy the following episode and keep harsh comments to yourself. Seriously, you will get a beat down and end up in a grave. But you can insult Blood because he is a d***."

* * *

"Last time on Total Mobius Island. The teens got a huge surprise by Shadow that a eliminated contestant has returned, I'm still not happy about it. Anywho, the challenge was the contestants versus the Wheel of Misfortune. Lots of them ended up with bruises, and got eliminated by weird situations. In the end, Blood outlasted everyone and got immunity. And because of that, Spencer took the Boat of Losers home and Blood remains in the competition. I'm still not happy about bringing Sky back into the competition."

"Relax Amy, it's my show, I can do whatever." Amy looks behind her to see Shadow carrying a sleeping Espio." Amy raised her eyebrow.

"Why is Espio here?" Shadow smirks at her.

"I can do whatever, just watch." Shadow threw Espio into the water. Espio woke up and swims back into the surface. Espio coughs before looking at his surroundings.

"What the? Where the heck am I?" Espio heard laughing from above him. He looks up to see Shadow and Amy looking down on him from the Dock of Shame. Shadow smirks at Espio.

"See Amy? I can do whatever I want on this show." Espio rolls his eyes before pulling both Shadow and Amy into the water with him. They both rose to the surface. The three look at each other before laughing. Amy looks at the camera with a smile on her face.

"What does Shadow have have in store next? Will Blood finally be defeated?" Shadow rolls his eyes.

"I hope so, the guy's a d***." Amy nods.

"Find out now, on Total Mobius Island." Amy gasps when Shadow wraps his arms around Amy's waist from behind. He rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe we can do something together while we are still in the water?" Amy growls before elbowing his stomach. Shadow lets go of Amy while holding his stomach. Espio rolls his eyes at the scene.

* * *

_Theme song_

_Dear mom and dad I'm doing fine_

_you guys are on my mind._

Spencer is underwater swimming away from a shark with a fish.

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

Raiden and Mana were seen rowing canoe together when they spot Spencer swimming away and sees the fish rise to the surface dead. A falcon then came and takes the dead fish away only for it to drop seconds later.

_I wanna be famous_

Spark was seen practicing his electricity powers until the fish suddenly lands in his hand and electrocutes himself. Diana nearby sees the scene and laughs a little until she sees Coal glaring at her.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

Blood and Jake were both seen in a rubber inflatable boat glaring at each other before realising they were heading towards a waterfall.

_Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won_

Icee was seen looking around on a log while not noticing Blood and Jake falling down the water fall behind her. Sparkle was swinging on a vine and accidentally crashed into Icee gliding her towards the confessional.

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way_

Icee and Sparkle crashed into the confessional causing Aero to come out of the confessional before glaring at the two girls

_I'll get there one day_

Shadow was in the kitchen stirring green stuff in a pot while smirking evilly at Elise and Sky who was tied up to chairs. They both glance at each other fearfully.

_Cause I wanna be famous!_

Both Kylaya and Bass we're having an arm wrestling with both of them struggling to get the other person out. Meanwhile outside of the kitchen, both Misteria and Anya were both looking out into the horizon of the ocean on the sand of the beach.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!_

Kiki and Alicia were both sitting next to each other talking to each other while also looking at a photo in each hand. Nearby Goth was swimming in the water while accidentally getting hit by Raiden and Mana's canoe.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Hazel was on the dock during the sun set juggling three bowling pins. She throws one into the sky making it spin in the when the landscape turned into night.

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

Both Shadow and Amy were sharing a loving gaze before Devain interrupts by putting his arms around the both of them.

_(Whistling in tune)_

The camera zooms out showing everyone around the campfire.

_Theme song end._

* * *

Aero was sitting on a branch in a tree. He sighs before leaning on the trunk of the tree. He looks up before noticing a green scarf on the tree above him. He frowned before grabbing the green scarf. He notices that someone's name was sewed onto the scarf.

"Hazel..." He held onto the scarf before looking out onto the horizon.

_Flashback_

_"Aero, I'm starting to reconsider being in a alliance with Blood." Aero looks up at her._

_"What makes you think that?" Hazel sighs._

_"Because of him, Alicia doesn't wasn't to be my friend anymore, Goth and Devain see us more threatening. The people on our team and on the other team don't want to be friends with us anymore. Aero, I think we are better off without Blood." Aero shook his head,_

_"We need as much allies as we can. Blood is a strong player." Hazel rolls her eyes._

_"Yeah, really strong."_

_Flashback End_

Aero sighs looking down at the fabric in his hands. "Aero!" Aero's ear twitches when someone was calling him. He looks below the tree to see Blood looking up at him. Blood motions behind him. "We have to get going." Aero nods before jumping off the branch. Aero lands in front of Blood before regaining his posture. Blood looks back towards the cabins.

"What do they have in store this time?" Blood glances at Aero before looking back at the cabins.

"I am a huge target in this competition. A lot of contestants want me off of this island." Blood turns to Aero with a serious look. "This is the time we stop playing games. We turn serious and we do whatever it takes to remain in the competition. We have to keep winning invincibility, well, I have to win. You won't have a problem with remaining in the competition, it's me we have to worry about." Aero nods. Blood sighs before noticing the green fabric in his hands. Blood narrowed his eyes before snatching away the scarf from Aero. Blood saw the name on the scarf. Blood glares furiously at Aero. "What is this?" Aero looks at the scarf with no emotion before looking back at Blood.

"It's Hazel's scarf, you have a problem with it?" Blood looks at him surprised.

"I don't, it's just that. I never thought that you of all people would actually care about someone." Aero snatches the scarf back before walking away.

"Well believe it because for the first time. I care for someone." Blood raised his eyebrow at Aero's retreating figure. Blood sighs before walking back to the cabins. Alicia was sitting on the door steps playing with her blonde hair. She giggles while platting her hair on her shoulders.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Alicia looks up to see Diana standing in front of her. "You can't seriously waist your time on your hair." Alicia shrugs.

"I take that you don't do it." Diana shook her head.

"Never did, which probably explains why I have bad hair."

"Don't say that, your hair looks beautiful." Diana was taken by surprise.

"And what makes you say that?" Alicia stood up before taking some of Diana's hair in her hands.

"You have really nice black hair. And the fact that you mixed it up with magenta and blue highlights, it's pretty. Although, I think if you lose the piercing, you would look even better." Diana looks at her with her eyes wide before looking down at her hair.

"I'll be honest with you Alicia, I actually like your hair more than all the other girls here. It suites you well." Alicia smiles at her.

"Awww thank you. I really appreciate it." Diana laughs uncomfortably while rubbing her neck.

"Listen Alicia, you know Coal right?" Alicia nods. "I have to know, have you ever dated him?" Alicia's eyes went wide.

"What!? No gross. He's sooooo not my type, we're just friends. Besides, I like Espio and I always had. But, now that Goth has been more romantic to me and more close to me, I'm now not sure anymore." Alicia looks at Diana extremely worried. "Who do you think I should date? I think I like them both now." Diana looks extremely uncomfortable with the situation.

"To be honest Alicia, I hate these kind of talks with other girls. Maybe you can ask someone who is more willing to talk about these situations and is also currently in the same position as you. Like Mana." Alicia looks at her confused.

"How can not know how to talk about these kinds of stuff?" Diana sighs.

"I don't know, I grew up on the streets ever since I ran away from my mom. I've never grew up normally, I learnt to survive on the streets by committing crime. Well, it stuck ever since." Alicia nods.

"I bet Coal will change that. Just don't do anything that will break his heart because he has never had a girlfriend before and he goes a bit crazy. I'll talk to Mana about my situation though. Bye." Diana nods while Alicia was away from her.

_(Diana Confessional)_

"Alicia's alright, at least from her you'll know what to do. Which is nice to know."

_(Diana Confessional End)_

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"I still don't know who to pick to be my boyfriend. They both have feelings for me, but they keep in suggesting for me to go after the other. I really am confused. I hope Mana's situation is much more better than mine."

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

"Attention contestants meet me and Amy at the clearing pronto." Everyone was walking down the path. Raiden was walking by himself before noticing Mana in front of him. Raiden catches up to her and walks beside her. Mana notices him and sighs.

"Mana? Are you still upset about the make a move thing?" Mana looks at him in disbelief before stopping in her tracks. She glares at him.

"Are you serious?! You don't have the guts to even admit your feelings to me or at least..." Mana looks at him straight in the eye. "Kiss me.." Raiden looked surprised.

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"Is that what she has been wanting me to do this whole time? Was that the move?" Raiden looks up curiously before laughing. "Oh, now I get it."

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

Raiden chuckles a bit confusing Mana. "Is that what you want me to do the whole time? Why didn't you say so?" Mana bit her lip.

"I thought you already knew." Raiden nods before walking away.

"We'll continue this later." Mana growls before following him. Everyone arrived at the clearing to find Shadow and Amy along with the bear cub.

"Hello contestants, this challenge is a treasure hunt around the island. You guys will have to pick a card from the hat and what's on the card will tell you where the hidden key is. Then you have to return here to open your treasure chest." Shadow motions to lots of different treasure chests. "In each one, they all contain prizes. Also, one of them contains immunity. So the lucky person who opens that treasure chest will receive immunity. Any questions?" Everyone remained quiet. "Also, today's special guest and helping us out for today is...Wave." Wave appears next to Shadow holding a hat. She waves at the contestants.

"Hi guys." Everyone waves back.

"Okay, pick your doom." Jake walks up to Wave and picks a card from the hat. On the card has a picture of a crocodile. "Okay Jake, you have to get a key from crocodiles." Later on, Jake was on a platform in front of a tightrope over a pool of crocodiles.

"Goth has to sneak into a cave and pass the sleeping Yeti in order to retrieve his key." Goth peeks into the cave sees the sleeping Yeti snoring loudly. Goth cringes at the sight.

"Alicia has to retrieve her key from the communal toilets." Alicia looks down at the dirty toilets with disgust written all over her face. She puts on a rubber glove before sticking her hand inside the toilet.

"Aero has to retrieve his key from a bee hive." Aero looks up at the tree and finds the key covered in honey and surrounded by bees. Aero huffs before climbing the tree towards the branch.

"Raiden has to retrieve his key from a pool of sharks." Raiden looks down at the pool of sharks. He sees the key in the middle of the pool. He goes into deep thought before getting an idea.

"Mana has to retrieve her key from a skunk." Mana looks at the skunk in front of her. She sniffs the air before cringing in disgust. She holds her nose in disgust before walking away.

"Sky has to retrieve his key from a venomous snake." Sky was peeking over a bush to find a snake holding the key close to itself. Sky gulps before walking over to the snake.

"Spark has to retrieve his key from Wave." Spark hides behind a rock before peeking over it. Wave was holding the key in her hand. Spark sighs.

"Blood has to retrieve his key from Espio's kitchen without getting caught." Blood sneaks into the kitchen with ease. Blood opens the fridge to find Espio inside holding a knife close to himself. Blood closes the fridge before walking away clearly creeped out.

"Diana has to retrieve her key from a group of thugs." Diana leans against a wall before peeking to see a group of thugs holding a key. She smirks to herself.

Goth tip toes inside the cave. He cautiously walks on the cement ground without having to wake up the Yeti. He creeps deeper into the cave before seeing the key. He smirks before going over to the key. He snatches it before hearing a snort from behind him. Goth looks back to see the Yeti standing over him. Goth laughs nervously before cringing. The Yeti roars at Goth from inside the cave. Goth runs out of the cave unharmed with the Yeti chasing after him.

Aero lands on a branch above the key. He takes out a stick which has a arm-like figure. He reaches below to try to get the key. The stick got the key. Aero pulls the stick towards him and grabs the key. Aero smirks at the key in his hand before noticing a swarm of bees in front of him. Aero glares at them and jumps from the tree. Aero runs away with the bees chasing after him.

The thugs were laughing at each other. They both heard a whistle. They all turn to see Diana staring at them seductively. One of them whistles before another one of them walks over to her. "Hey honey, what's a fine thing like you doing here all alone?" Diana shrugs.

"I don't know honey, I was wondering why a group of you good-looking devils are doing with my house key?" The thug looks back at the the group with one of them holding the key. The thug looks back at Diana.

"You mean that key?" Diana nods. She walks over to him and runs a finger down his toned chest.

"I would really like it if you return my key. Maybe each of you could get a reward from me. If that's what you want?" The thug clears his throat before wrapping a arm around her waist.

"Oh, that won't be a problem babe. But, what kind of prizes?" Diana wraps her arms around is neck and leans forward to him.

"Much more than this." The thug smirks before looking back at the group.

"Giver her the key boys." They threw the key over to Diana. Diana pulls away from the thug and catches the key in her hand. She smirks at her success. "So babe, where's our prize?" Diana glares at all of them.

"Oh, it's right here." She kicks the whole group into a different part of the forest. She puts the key in her pocket before wiping her hands.

_(Diana Confessional)_

"Hmph, idiots."

_(Diana Confessional End)_

Both Blood and Aero were on top of a roof. Blood was strapped onto a rope while Aero was holding the rope. They both look through the large hole to find Espio sleeping while standing up. Blood and Aero nod at each other before Blood jumps into the whole. Aero uses his strength to help Blood get down. Blood places s feet onto the floor and creeps towards the fridge. Blood heard a loud snore coming from Espio. Blood opens the fridge to see the key inside. Blood sighs relief when he took the key. Blood runs over to the rope and pulls on it. Aero from on the roof nods when he starts to pull Blood from the ground. A bee came along and landed on Aero's nose. Aero growls before slapping his face. Aero lost his balance and loosens his grip on the rope. Blood gasps as the rope started to slide down. Blood lost the key and he gasps. Blood reaches downwards and grabs the key in time. Blood looks up to see Espio still sleeping. Blood looks at him eyes wide while Aero pulls him up. Blood climbs onto the roof with relief written on his face. "Sorry about that Blood." Blood regained his posture.

"Accidents happen."

Raiden was at the shark pool with two pieces of large meat in his hands. He threw both meats at the other side of the pool leading the sharks away from him. Raiden uses his wings and flies towards the key. He grabs it before quickly returning to the land. Raiden chuckles a bit before tossing his key and catching it again.

_(Raiden Confessional)_

"Now that's out of the way, I need to see how Mana is doing."

_(Raiden Confessional End)_

Sky approaches the snake carefully. "Easy there snake, I don't want to hurt you. I just need the key that you are currently not using." The snake scoffs before hissing loudly at Sky. Sky's eye twitches before getting into a battle stance. "You wanna battle? Let's battle."

Spark sighs while watching Wave toss and catch her key.

_(Spark Confessional)_

"How the heck am I going to get the key off of her?"

_(Spark Confessional End)_

Spark goes into deep thought before getting an idea. Spark got up from behind the rock and walks over to Wave. "Hey Wave!" Wave looks back to see Spark walking up to her.

"What do you want?" Spark points to the key in her hand.

"I challenge you to a race, around the island. The starting line is the Dock of Shame and the finish line is the Dock of Shame. The first one to reach the finish line gets to keep the key." Spark held his hand out. "Deal?" Wave nods before shaking his hand.

"Deal."

Mana was peeking from behind a tree to see the skunk still there. She sighs as she leans on the tree. "Hi Mana." Mana looks up to see Raiden in front of her.

"What do you want now?" Raiden peeks behind her to see the skunk along with a key. Raiden looks back at her.

"I see you need to get your key from that skunk over there." Mana nods.

"I don't know how to reach it though." Raiden gets an idea in his head.

"I'll be right back." Raiden runs away leaving a confused Mana. Later on, Raiden returns with a bucket of water in his hands. "Watch." Raiden tosses the water to the skunk. The skunk ran away from the water and into it's den nearby. Mana gasps before running over to the key. She picks it up before turning back to Raiden.

"Thank you Raiden." Raiden nods.

_(Mana Confessional)_

"I already figured that Raiden will never make the move. Girls always have to do everything, huh?"

_(Mana Confessional End)_

Mana looks up at Raiden shyly. Raiden becomes confused at her. Mana sighs before walking up to him. Mana leans forward and plants her lips on his. Raiden becomes shocked as he remains still as Mana kisses him. Raiden soon relaxes and kisses back. They both wrap their arms around each other and deepen the kiss. They both pull away and stare into each other's eyes. Mana shyly pulls away and walks away from him. Raiden watches her walk away before following her. Nearby, Blood and Aero we're watching the whole scene. Blood frowns before walking away.

_(Blood Confessional)_

"This is not good, not good in my case. Raiden and Mana seem to be a couple now. Great, now I have to find a way to pull them apart. I don't want to rig the votes again and I'm not going to persuade people to vote one of them off. So..." Blood gasps to himself. "No, I can't do that. Is that what my dream has been telling me to do the whole time? To take away Raiden's girl? No, I can't do that. I'm not that cruel. Then again, it's the only way."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Blood and Aero along with Sky were at the Dock of Shame. Blood looks at Aero. "I have a plan to pull Mana and Raiden apart? It's something that I'll probably get killed for, but I'll deserve it." Blood looks at Sky confused. "Sky, there's a snake on your head." Sky flips him off.

"Don't worry about the snake, it likes me." The snake bites Sky's head scaring both Aero and Blood. Sky twitches before collapsing onto the ground. Blood shook his head before turning to Aero.

"Here's what I want you to do." Aero walks into the boys cabin while holding a card in his hand. He places the card under Raiden's pillow before sprinting out of the cabin. Aero sees Raiden walk into the cabin. Raiden holds his key whole looking down on his pillow. He picks it up before finding a card. Raiden raised his eyebrow before picking up the card. He places both the key and his pillow on his bed. Raiden opened the card and reads it.

"Meet me at the Dock of Shame pronto. From, Mana." Raiden frowns at the letter a bit before shrugging. Raiden walks out of the cabin and walks into the forest. Aero sees Raiden walk out with the card. Aero runs away into the forest. Back at the Dock of Shame, Blood was waiting patiently for someone.

"Where the heck is he? It doesn't take long for someone to fetch another." Soon from afar, Aero appeared along with Mana.

"I think Blood is upset about something, look." Aero points to Blood who was sitting on the Dock looking a bit upset. Mana looks at Aero weirdly before crossing her arms.

"What should I do about it?" Aero shrugs.

"You know me, sort of. I'm not the type to comfort someone, you seem like the perfect type to comfort someone, even your enemies. Why don't you go over to him and comfort him?" Mana shook her head.

"Why? Don't you know how horrible he is?" Aero groans.

"I know, but maybe if you get to know him better, you'll see that you were wrong about him. Just go and comfort him, okay?" Mana sighs before nodding. Mana walks over to Blood on the Dock of Shame.

"Blood? Are you alright?" Blood looks behind to see Mana standing behind him. Blood frowns at her.

"What do you want?" Mana shrugs before sitting next to him.

"I was just thinking that you need some company, that's all." Blood scoffs.

"Yeah right, you want to convince me to not go after Raiden, isn't it?"

"No, it isn't-"

"Don't lie to me Mana, I know what you are thinking. You think of me as a jerk who doesn't care for nobody but himself." Blood stood up. "You underestimate a person quickly, I do those horrible things for strategical reasons. I use to care for someone, but she backstabbed me in the back. So now, I not caring anymore." Blood was about to walk away until Mana grabs his shoulder. Blood looks back surprised to see Mana looking at him sympathetically.

"I-I didn't know you went through that. And here I am, thinking what a big jerk you are. I'm so sorry Blood." Blood frowns before turning away from her.

"That's what you all say, and then you backstab them. Just like Raiden did to you before." Mana gasps before looking at Blood surprised.

"H-How did you know about that?" Blood looks back at her serious.

"Raiden and you used to be best friends, right?" Mana nods. "You guys first met when he saved you from thugs, right? And you wanted him to teach you how to fight, right?" Mana nods before looking back down at her feet. Aero was climbing a tree while on the look out for Raiden. "What did he promise you before he left?" Mana bit her lip while some tears were about to come out.

"That he'll always remain by my side, now matter what." Blood nods.

"And what did he do?" Mana let a tear run down her face.

"He left."

"Yes, he did. You put your trust in him and he left you all by yourself just so that he could live on the sea. But now, here you two are. Why do you think he never made the move when you wanted him to? How do you know that he won't leave you again?" Mana gasps quietly when more tears ran down her face. Blood sighs before walking up to her. "He doesn't seem to want a girl in his life. He probably thinks that a girl will hold him back. He doesn't seem to want you in his life, Mana." Mana finally broke down as she sobs inside of her hands. Blood grunts while he hears the girl in front of her cry.

_(Blood Confessional)_

Blood was leaning on the side of the wall while looking down depressed. "The whole Raiden part wasn't true. But when someone backstabbed me once, that was true. And what I did next, pained me the most."

_(Blood Confessional End)_

Blood places both his hands on her shoulders. "Mana, you need to let it go." Mana hugs Blood catching him off guard. Blood instantly hugs back while stroking her hair. "That's it, let it out." Mana continues to sob on Blood's shoulder. Blood looks up at the tree to see Aero pointing towards Raiden from nearby. Blood sighs before pulling away from Mana. Mana still kept her grip on Blood but stops when both of their noses touched. Blood blis before closing the gap between them. Mana had her eyes wide before closing her eyes. Nearby, Raiden was walking towards the Dock of Shame while looking at the card in his hand. Raiden sighs before looking up. Raiden becomes shocked at the sight in front of him. Mana and Blood were kissing. Raiden drops the card onto the ground before stomping on it. He turns around and runs towards the forest. Both Mana and Blood pull away from the kiss leaving Mana shocked. Mana shook her head before walking away from Blood.

"I'm sorry, I need to go." Blood nods before running away into the girls cabin. Blood just stood there. He collapsed on his knees before slamming his fists into the ground. Aero walks up to him.

"What did you do?" Blood stood up before walking away from Aero. Aero looks at him confused.

_(Aero Confessional)_

"You know, I don't think Blood wanted to do that in the first place. I think he went through something that made him become a jerk."

_(Aero Confessional End)_

Raiden was in the forest by himself. He was sitting on the ground while leaning against a tree. He was still shocked from the sight earlier. He growls before punching a tree. He created a huge hole inside the tree. He collapsed on his knees before letting a tear run down his face. Soon, Jake looking all bruised up heard a growl from nearby. He follows the noise to find Raiden on his knees while looking down on the ground. Jake raised his eyebrow before walking over to him. "Hey Raiden, are you okay?" Raiden looks back to see Jake all bruised up. Raiden raised his eyebrow.

"What happened to you?" Jake shrugs.

"You should've seen those crocodiles. Lucky I got the key, you still didn't answer my question." Raiden sighs.

"Well, I saw something that pretty much crushed me." Later on Jake was stomping out of the forest looking very angry.

"Blood is so off this island." Jake walks up to Goth who was sitting next to Sky. "Sky, Goth." They turn to see Jake. "We have to vote off Blood tonight, he kissed Raiden's girl." Goth and Sky glance at each other.

Jake was standing next to Alicia who still had her hand in the toilet. "Alicia, we have to vote off Blood, he kissed Mana when she was with Raiden." Alicia then had her eyes wide.

_(Alicia Confessional)_

"WHAT!? Mana would never do that to Raiden, will she?"

_(Alicia Confessional End)_

Diana was sitting on the steps of the girls cabin while tossing and catching her key. Jake sat beside her before whispering in her ear. She then became angry. She gritted her teeth a bit while growling a bit.

_(Diana Confessional)_

"Mana, you messed up big time."

_(Diana Confessional End)_

Spark reaches the Dock of Shame first before Wave. Spark cheered before Wave gave him the key. Jake walks up to him and whispers in his ear. Spark then had his eyes wide.

Kylaya was looking at her card which had a bunny on it. She looks ahead of her to see a bunny sitting on a key. Kylaya smiles before walking over to it. The bunny then roars causing Kylaya to hide inside a tree away from it. Jake then peeked his head out of the branch from above and whispers in her ear. Kylaya then had her eyes wide.

"Attention contestants, please report to the clearing with your keys." Everyone arrives at the clearing. Everyone notices that Mana and Raiden we're keeping a huge distance form each other. Sky was even more confused.

"Why are they being apart? They both were so close." Diana glances at him before chuckling.

"Sky, there's a snake on your head." Sky sighs.

"I know, please get it off before it bites me again." The snake bit his head scaring everyone. Sky groans. "Not again." Sky twitches before collapsing onto the ground. Blood opens his chest to contains a basket along with a card.

"Invincibility?" Shadow chuckles while walking up to him.

"That's right, you get invincibility. Which means no one can vote you off." Blood smirks at everyone else.

"How ironic." Raiden growls before opening his chest revealing a red rose. Raiden picks it up before looking at Mana. Mana opens her chest which reveals a love letter. Raiden sighs sadly before holding the rose tightly to himself.

_At the Elimination Ceremony_

Raiden and Mana still kept a distance away from each other. Alicia sat next to an upset Mana. "Why did you kiss Blood? I thought you liked Raiden." Mana looked down at the ground.

"I just wanted us to be together, but he doesn't want a relationship with me. And Blood kissed me, okay?" Alicia nods.

"Also, who do you think I should go with?" Mana looks at her confused.

"That all depends on you. Who do you want to spend the rest of your life with?" Alicia bit her lip before looking away. Amy arrives at the campfire.

"Okay guys, you all voted and decided. The following people are safe. Spark, Blood, Raiden, Alicia, Goth, Sky, Kylaya, Jake, Aero and Diana." Mana looks around her to see everyone with a marshmallow. She bit her lip when she saw no more marshmallows on Amy's plate. Amy looks up at her. "That's it, the contestants have decided Mana, you are out." Mana gasps before looking at everyone else. She then caught Raiden's gaze on her before he looks away from her. Mana stood up before Alicia hugs her.

"You have been a good friend to me Mana. I'm gonna miss you." Mana nods while returning the embrace. Blood looks away from the scene with a slightly guilty look on his face. Raiden looks back at Blood a bit angry.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to her?" Blood just smirks at Raiden.

"Say goodbye? I already said goodbye for the both of us earlier on the Dock of Shame." Raiden stood up and grabs Blood by the his shirt.

"You don't even care about her, do you?" Blood just continues to pose the evil smirk on his face.

"It worked, didn't it?" Mana glares at Raiden.

"And why do you care? You don't even want to be with me in the first place!" Raiden lets go of Blood before looking back at her confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" Mana walks up to him.

"You promised me that you'd always remain by my side no matter what before left for sea. You left anyways, you left me all alone for me to defend for myself. Why didn't you take me with you? Why did you leave me?" Raiden looks at her shocked.

"Is this what it's all about? Is that how you felt when I went to live on the ocean?" Mana nods. Raiden looks at her painfully. "I'm sorry Mana, I just wanted to live on the sea that, I forgot about you." Raiden walks up to her and took her hands in his. "But now I realise, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Because..." Raiden wraps his arms around her waist while she rests her hands on his chest. "I really like you. Come and live on the sea with me, be with me. I just don't want to leave you ever again, because I forgot about you once. I'm not doing it again." Raiden kisses her shocking Mana. Mana soon relaxes into the kiss and kisses back. The girls awed at the scene excluding Diana. Shadow sees the scene and sighs. He then looks over to Amy who had tears in her eyes. Amy then looks over to Shadow. Shadow quickly looks away with a pained expression on his face.

_(Shadow Confessional)_

"I wish Amy would give me another chance. Because...I love her."

_(Shadow Confessional End)_

Goth sighs sadly at the scene before looking over at Alicia who had a few tears coming out of her eyes. Goth looks away feeling a bit crushed. Raiden and Mana pull away only for Shadow to pull Mana away from everyone. Mana was in the Boat of Losers while the boat took her away. Mana waves at Raiden while he waves back. Raiden sighs while watching her get further away from the island. Behind him, everyone was also waving at Mana. Blood was the only one who didn't wave and walks away from the group. Jake sees him walking away and glares at him.

_(Jake Confessional)_

"Blood is not going to get away with this."

_(Jake Confessional End)_

Blood was in the shower while relaxing in the warm water. Blood had a pained expression on his face when he thought back to what he said to Mana earlier. He clenches his fists before letting a tear slide down his face. Blood then walks out of the shower while wrapping a towel around his waist. He looks up to see a Yeti grinning down at him. Blood gasps before screaming. From outside of the bathrooms, Jake was listening to the door before walking away laughing.

Shadow enters his cabin only to be greeted by the bear cub. Shadow chuckles before rubbing it's fur. "It's sad isn't it?" Shadow heard Amy from the bed. Amy was looking at her phone going through some old texts. She looks up at him with her beautiful emerald eyes. "Wasn't that us when we broke up?" Shadow sighs before sitting next to Amy.

"Our situation was way different from ours, you broke up with me." Amy nods before lying down on her bed. Shadow looks down at her. "But I really want to get back with you Amy, this show has brought us more closer than ever." Amy groans before turning away from him.

"Shadow, for the last time, we are not getting back together. Ever." Shadow nods before also lying down on the bed. Shadow turned off the lamp before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Amy, Espio and Wave belong to SEGA**


End file.
